Wind, Fire and Harry
by SfoCrazy
Summary: This is another twisted story starting around the Hogwarts letter. The tale starts around a happy Harry Potter with no wizard magic. They must chase him down but can they hold onto something that they can't touch. Character bashing, with character death, NO slash.
1. Chapter 1

This is another twisted story starting around the Hogwarts letter. The tale starts around a happy Harry Potter with no wizard magic. They must chase him down but can they hold onto something that they don't have. Character bashing, with character death, NO slash.

This is defiantly Mature so be pre-warned. With 660,000 HP stories out there I have probably stepped on someone's toes, for that I apologize. I am having fun and it's addicting, so on with my attempt at writing or scribbling in my case. You get it as I write it and it's as fast as I can put the words down on the screen.

If you look past my grammar etc, you may find a story, then maybe not. This will contain lot of character bashing, character death and not book compliant.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but hopefully the enjoyment of the reader.

.

...^...^...^...^...^…^…^…^…^…^…Wind, Fire and Harry…^…^…^…^...^...

.

.

Chapter 1—Where is Harry Potter?

.

It was a bright and clear day, well for England. The birds were singing and the wind gave its breath to the open windows. The great leader of the light was thinking of all the great plans that had been laid for Harry Potter. This was to be his first year at Hogwarts starting on September 1st. Albus Dumbledore was just so happy with himself, he had already obtained the philosophers stone for Harry's first challenge. Quirrel was being possessed by Lord Voldemort and the phony prophesy was in place. The real prophesy stated that their final confrontation wouldn't be until Harry was older than sixteen so no harm could come these little games. This way Dumbledore could installing himself into the boys heart by rushing in to save him at the last moment. It would also see how the boy could be manipulated and how far. He was arranging his first grand appearance in the boy's life in just a few days. The serenity of his magnificent office was interrupted by a gruff voice coming from the fire place. Professor McGonagall was requesting entry.

Albus Dumbledore's serine world was shattered by the next few words.

"Albus, Harry Potter's letter has just been returned unopened."

"Minerva bring Severus we must go to Privet Drive and investigate immediately."

/Scene Break/

Three people popping out of the fire place of Mrs. Figg's scattering a hoard of cats in all directions. Albus lead the charge down the street to the residence of Vernon Dursley. Dumbledore was the only one who knew what spells had been uses on Vernon. Vernon had been spelled to treat Harry Potter in the worst of ways so that Vernon Dursley was someone to be saved from. Marching up the walkway and a firm rap on the door brought the resident.

"Yah, what you mugs want?"

"Err, Mr.…?"

What's it to you weirdo's, got the wrong house? Ain't got no party going here"

"My good man we are looking for Mr. Vernon Dursley and Harry Potter…"

"Well you's be out of luck there, Dursley moved to Australia and I ain't heard of no Harry Potter. So why don't you lot shove off!" The door slammed in the face of three shocked people. The search was on.

/Scene Break/

America, state of Nevada one Harry Evans was taking another lap around the schools race track. Not that he went to school there but they had one of the best gyms in the area. It was almost a boxing gym with weights, bags and a boxing ring. Not that Harry used the ring he had a Martial Arts training center he used in California for that type of training. He would be heading back home to his cave in the Mountains, but first he needed to collect his mail from Colorado. His Texas bank was always slow on making deposits but it still allowed direct deposits to and from his bank in England, California and Colorado.

/Scene Break/

Office of the head of the DMLE:

"Amelia any word on the Dursley's?

"Yes Albus the Australian Ministry got in contact with a Vernon Dursley. He stated that the freak ran away five or six years ago. He also stated that the brat nicked 50 quid before he left."

"So a dead end again. He is not in England as all the owls refuse to go which is a good sign he is far away, probably America."

"Well let us know if you find anything Albus. I have work to do, so excuse me." Amelia was not happy that Dumbledore had lost Harry Potter and then finding out he had put THE Harry Potter with muggles. How dumb could the old man be?

Dumbledore was confused! Fifty quid would not get Harry very far and he had already checked with Gringotts. The Goblins had no dealings with Harry Potter so how did he leave the country?

/Scene Break/

Harry Evans was not without a drive for self improvement. He had obtained his first bank account through determination and cunning. He had gotten a part time job in his love or hobby by showing initiative and bypassing a few laws. That love was his motorcycle and it was the love of his life. He had done all the book research on the subject as he did with all his interests or curiosities. So being quite a little expert on motorcycles he got a part time job in a cycle repair shop. Of course he didn't look old enough to legally ride the thing but that never stopped Harry. Being an illegal in the Americas only slowed him down until Los Angles. There on the street he got more identification that he could ever use.

/Scene Break/

Retired Auror Alastor Moody(AKA MadEye) was convinced by Dumbledore that it was important for him to leave his nice life style and hunt down Harry Potter. With the long trip to America over MadEye Moody used a variation of the spell 'point me' and traveled yet another long trip. Wizards were limited on how far they could 'Apperate' based on their magical core. MadEye arrived in the morning and the spell indicated that Harry Potter was very near. So with short 'apperation' jumps and use of the 'point me' spell Harry Potter was soon to be in his grasp. The last jump should have put MadEye on top of Harry but the spell showed Harry had moved. Alastor was ready to hex the kid but Albus had demanded that the kid be sweet talked into returning to England and Hogwarts. A long trip to California produced the same results. Arriving in Colorado MadEye Moody was one pissed off retired Auror. The kid was 'apperating' all over the place; didn't he know he couldn't do that? MadEye finally caught up to the kid at a motorcycle place in California.

/Scene Break/

"But Aunt Amelia school starts next month and I want to get the school books to start studying."

"Susan I am just too busy right now and you are not going to Diagon Alley alone."

"Sissy could take me; she would make sure I am safe."

"That may be, but later, I have a meeting in five minutes. Let me think about it and I will let you know, love you, bye."

/Scene Break/

I was just adding the last of the detailing kit to a customer's motorcycle when this creepy looking guy come in to the shop and is asking for Harry Potter. I knew I was going to be in trouble as he used my old name. If they thought that they were going to take me back to the Dursley's there would be hell to pay.

"Come on kid I'll buy you an ice cream"

"Hay Joe I got this creepy old man out here wanting me to go with him for an ice cream"

Joe was an ex heavy weight boxer so I thought it would scare the old creep away. Nope he pulls out a stick and says a couple of words and Joe turns around and leaves. That was not nice.

I was about to turn the old creep into left over kindling ash when he says… "Look kid I just want to talk, here or wherever. You're a wizard and you have to go to school, if you don't you are going to have every Auror around chasing after you. So sit down and listen."

After explaining what an Auror was he pressed on and told me I about magic and the magical community in England. I had read in books of mythical wizards but after what he did to Joe I was fairly convinced that he was on the level about wizards and magic. When he said the Dursley family were long gone I almost jumped for joy, it gave me another reason to try England. He told me of Hogwarts and all the super great and wonderful things…a snow job if I ever heard one. However, along the way he mentioned Charring Cross road and The Leaky Cauldron. I got the impression that he was told not to explain much about these places which expressly included the Gringotts bank. He then said the magical words that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was…

Vernon Dursley was a shit bag among other things but he did have a big mouth. Vernon had said that, "the great freak Albus Dumbledore had just dumped you on our front doorstep without a by your leave. Everything we tried to do to get rid of you he stopped and brought you back. I won't be threatened by freaks like your type, do you hear me boy!"

I thought, Yes, Hogwarts and Albus Dumbledore was worth a visit.

MadEye then proceeded to use his wand to make a dog that ran around until he banished it…more to impress the dumb kid. I was not impressed but gave an outstanding performance of childish awe. People had the habit of believing what they saw. I looked like a kid so I must be a kid.

"So are you ready to return to England with me son?"

"Oh! Yes Sir. You can pick me up next Wednesday as I need to pack and turn off the water and you know."

"Sound like a plan, we will send a young lady for you in a week, so where do you live?"

If this old man thought he was going to get any information like where I lived he was crazier than he looked. My time here had just been cancelled but if they thought I was going any where with them…"Here is as good as anywhere to pick me up. I'll be here and packed".

MadEye Moody left with a pop.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2—England I'm here

.

Big deal, I thought as I waved my hand and a dog of fire was chasing a cat of water around the garage. Another wave and they disappeared. Was the wand MadEye used a prop? It seemed I have a few secrets to keep at Hogwarts. I used my flame power to travel to my cave. A wave of my hand and the vegetation moved aside and the stone dissolved into a small doorway. I stored my motorcycle and did a little thinking.

There was not much I needed to take with me, with the money I had in the bank I could replace my wardrobe every week and not worry about the money. It was funny, as if the fates wanted me to be someone or do something; the question was if I wanted too. When I got here and made the cave I was only interested in hiding especially from the Dursley's kind treatment. The cave has progressed into what is now, my plush apartment. The two bedroom two bath place had a huge but cozy living room. The den was lined with book shelves and they were full of books I had read. The wood paneling for the walls was the hardest to make and install with my then fledgling talents. Trees were hard to find locally, then there was the transport and then the actual cutting of them into paneling. I would regret leaving my library here but there were just too many books to transport. In excavating the cave into the mountain I had found a small vein of gold and another of silver. The veins still hadn't run out yet but I have enough to do, smelting the gold down into ingots is fairly tiring even for my powers.

I fired up my laptop and got the coördinates for Charring Cross road Great Britain and I disappeared in flash of fire.

Tom at the Leaky Cauldron rented me a room as Harry Evans and let me through the wall in the rear of the pub. This magic was going to be cool to learn. My next stop was Gringotts…my god Goblins are for real!

"Excuse me Sir, I understand this is a bank for magical beings but I was wondering if I might be able to open an account or set up a transfer from my other non magic banks."

"Muggle wizard you say? We can do what you ask, your name please."

I said Harry Potter and I thought the Goblin was thinking that I was going to rob the place. He jumps off his stool and races into the rear of the bank. Minutes later I have two older Goblins bowing in front of me. Well I bowed back and got lead back to a nice office and the fun started.

"Mr. Potter you have vaults here already, three to be precise. The trust vault you may get access to now but until you are fourteen you may not access the other two. At fourteen you will of course take the head of house ring and be emancipated."

That took some time and explanations...I hoped that there were some books somewhere to fully explain this society. "Now Harry we cannot release the will of your parents as it has been frozen but here is a letter from your parents."

"Who froze my parents will?"

"Your magical guardian Albus Dumbledore used his position for some reason."

I thought… that name is becoming a tiresome trend in my life. About that time I had an idea that meant more trouble if good old Albus was riding dirty.

"By any chance has my magical guardian been withdrawing money from my vaults?

"But of course there is the annual payment for being your magical guardian and your upkeep allowance for things such as food, lodging and of course your educational fees."

"What can I do to stop all this insanity because I have never met the man, I have never been educated by anyone else's money but my own and that goes for food and lodging?"

I must say the Goblins could scare a person with a grin like they were sporting. I got the impression that I had made some friends in the banking business. I got a leading question which may have been a test of some sort.

"Are you going to try and keep being an Elemental quiet?"

"For as long as I can, what your enemies don't know can hurt them." I replied and gave them a grin, I got that Goblin grin returned.

"I like you young elemental, I believe I will help you. You seem to have the right attitude."

SharpKnife directed Griphook to enter the Potter vaults and see if a will could be found.

"Harry in most families they make their will here in Gringotts and we keep it on file. Your magical guardian has frozen that will from being released with the backing of the Wizengamot. However, here at Gringotts we give a copy of all documents being filed, to in this case, your parents. Most just throw the copy in their vaults and forget about it."

While the will was being searched for SharpKnife and I chatted. The subject came up and ended with a startling discovery.

"I can't wait and to get one of those wands and start using magic..."

"Harry an Elemental doesn't have any wizard magic, you will never be able to use a wand."

Apparently an Elemental hadn't been seen in a long time but the Goblins knew a lot about what they could and couldn't do. Easy come and easy go, I was just Harry Evans wizard squib.

"So while you can see and feel magic you just can't use it." SharpKnife added.

While SharpKnife was correct that Harry had no wizard magic there was one way that someone could have both. Harry would get to meet that person.

A while later my parents copy was indeed found and they made me two copies of the will. While they could not do anything about the original and its release, maybe I could. The Goblins did agree based on what was in the will and my testimony, that all keys were to be recalled and only I could use my trust vault. I didn't need the money but not converting to galleons saved a few bucks and why let some stranger live off my money.

I then headed to the local book store and got books for classes and history on magical beings and their society. I picked up a few more advanced books but they were all the same, wave a wand. I didn't need a wand to do anything in most of the books I bought. However to keep secret my strange capabilities I headed off and got a wand. It seems that the fates had led me down the wrong alley, Knockturn Alley that is. I got accosted by the magical versions of pedophiles or cannibals. Regardless of their preferences they are now ash on the streets of Knockturn Alley. Fire is my strongest suit.

The wand maker was really a nice guy and told me he had no wand that would work for me but he would make one. With logic like that I had to ask. "Huh?"

"Son you are an elemental, and a powerful one at that, I assume you are a fire elemental? I though at this rate I should just announce my secrets in the newspapers.

"Yes if you say so, I deal with fire quite well."

"The wand I will make you will survive your fire although is has no magical properties. Call it a dead stick imitating a magical wand. Always pretend to use your wand because you will find yourself in serious trouble if anyone finds out what you can really do."

I wondered if anyone could sense my _Kū, _my fifth element. Apparently what I didn't know could get me into trouble but what the wizards found out could be used against me. What they all assumed was that I controlled only one element. I thought it best to keep it that way.

The wand looked like white porcelain with black striping wrapping around the eight inch wand. Time for an ice cream popped into my head.

I had seen a place across from Gringotts and I soon found a table on the patio of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. I had ordered their humongous banana split. While eating I started to read the letter from my parents but my mind faded back in time.

FLASHBACK:

If it wasn't enough to cook and clean for the last five years but now the cretin's lawn needs mowing and weeding by me the Freak. They have to call me names and yell at the servant of Privet Drive who must do all these things while the other kid gets praise and presents. I've been told enough times I am not any relation to them but to have Petunia swing that frying pan at me for spilling a little water at dinner was the last straw. Then Vernon physically grabs me and throws me in my room the boot cupboard under the stairs after a few friendly punches. The problems and violence is escalating and I am not going to survive at this rate.

Late that night I was sitting on my cot being afraid and thinking "I have to get out". Concentration was the key to any plan but the results were frightening, especially at the time in my life. Sitting on my cot saying "I have to get out" and then hear the latches on the door pop open followed by the door to my cupboard was startling. The door was one thing; I now lit up the entire room as I was on fire.

It wasn't hot and I didn't get a burn but in my panic I needed to be out of sight or get the ire of the Dursley family. I suddenly found myself in the park. I had traveled totally encased in fire. I hadn't been burnt the shrub next to me was scorched. When the fire went out my scar started leaking out a black gunk. Later that night I snuck back into my cupboard and thought late into the next morning.

Mostly through Dudley's taunting I learned that they weren't going to let me out for a while. After a couple of days I got so hungry the only thing on my mind was food. They decided that Freaks like me didn't need food. The next night there was food arriving through my open door in my cupboard with a container of milk, I had moved them from the kitchen somehow. That started my experimenting with my new powers and increased my determination to leave Privet Drive for good.

FLASHBACK INTERUPTED:

"Would you mind if I sat at your table everywhere else is full?" I looked up and then around. Yep everywhere was packed so I agreed… another of fates manipulations I thought. How did I get a table to myself in this crowd?

"I'm Susan and this is Sissy. Well Sissy pull up a chair and have some ice cream." I had never seen a house elf before but then this morning was my first Goblin.

I then turned to the girl and said, "and I am Harry Potter nice to meet you." Those words almost made her face the color of her hair. We chatted for while about going to Hogwarts and everything else in the world including Albus Dumbledore. I bought another round but Sissy finally said something. "Missy must be going home now!" We said our goodbyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – What a piece of paper can do

.

Next morning Leaky Cauldron:

I had just ordered breakfast when here comes Susan being dragged along with a stern looking woman.

"Hi Susan like some breakfast?"

"Mr. Potter?"

"Yes Madam?"

"I am Amelia Bones head of the DMLE, are you the real Harry Potter?"

Wanting to know if I was the real Harry Potter lit up my curiosity, there was more than one? "Yes and please call me Harry."

"I would like to talk with you in private over some things you mentioned to Susan yesterday." I looked at Susan and she blushed in embarrassment and that made her really that much cuter.

"We could use my room or ask Tom for a room?"

"No I want to ensure total privacy."

I turned to Susan and asked, "Susan is this really your aunt?"

Susan looked confused and confirmed that this was her Aunt Amelia so I agreed. I had learned a long time ago not to trust adults. We 'floed' to Bones Acres, I liked the heat of the 'floe' but the soot was horrible.

After Sissy brought drinks and Madam Bones used her wand to insure I had no tracking or listening charms she got down to business. "Harry I was a friend of your mothers and Susan said you made a remark about Albus Dumbledore not being your guardian. Would you explain that remark?"

I did better than that as I pulled out a copy of my parents will and handed it to her. Her eyes were getting larger as she read; I was wondering what was going to happen as Amelia Bones was listed as my guardian just after someone called Sirius Black. As she finished reading and while she was sputtering I added all that the Goblins had told me about the money spent on me when I was not in this country.

"I'll bet you if he tried to pick me out from three boys he couldn't do it, I have never met Dumbledore."

"That won't work as everyone knows of your scar" Amelia said off handedly.

I lifted my bangs and showed no scar on my forehead. My bangs fell back down to my eyebrows. Then not having the scar caused another round of explanations in which I lied.

"You see my aunt Petunia had just finished whacking me aside the head with a frying pan and I was thrown by my uncle in my room under the stairs." Room under the stairs remark caused more explanation.

"Boot closet I believe you call my room under the stairs. Anyway my head was hurting and I was really mad and my head just split open and leaked a lot of black goo. After that the scar just faded away and that was when I left the Dursley's house. Maintaining the yard and cooking all the meals was one thing but getting whacked with a frying pan was another." As I finished I hoped that line of questioning would be dropped.

Between the will and my story I was out of the Leaky Cauldron and in a room in Bones Manor that night. Before I fell asleep I flashed back on how I got in this mess.

FLASHBACK:

I could travel by Fire and call things but that didn't get me far. Finding that a wave of my hand did nothing in complicated areas. Fire to heat, water to soak, wind to grind and press and then I could make something from something else. I needed escape papers. I started duplicating the money that Petunia gave me to go grocery shopping with but then I got to Vernon's wallet and some big bills.

It wasn't long before I needed a bank account. Yea! Dream on, what bank is opening an account for a kid. So I gave a guy on the street 20 quid to open an account in my name as my father. Soon I had enough money to leave to America. I was getting good at flame travel but on short distances I could let the wind carry me to where I needed to go. I flamed to Nevada one night. I was used to living in a cave at Privet Drive and expecting to continue that way but in a safer life style. Nevada had mountains and was warm at that time of year. I wasn't expecting much in life.

I drifted off to sleep at that point.

END FLASHBACK:

If I knew what trouble I was causing would have laughed myself silly. I didn't know that their 'point me' or other spells did work through Bones manor wards. Madam Bones was in the Ministry raising hell and trying to get guardianship of little old me. The Goblins had filled abuse of guardianship charges against Dumbledore.

MadEye stormed into Dumbledore's office with more news of Harry Potter. "The kids disappeared again Albus. Emmeline was sent to pick him up but he never showed. The 'point me' spell doesn't register on him anywhere."

"Enough, call everyone back in, he will be on the train come the 1st, I'll dispatch Molly and her herd to round up our wayward child at Kings Cross station on September the 1st." Dumbledore twinkled as he popped another lemon drop.

/Scene Break/

The next couple of weeks were a lot of book reading and splashing in the pool. The books were school books but I also read a lot on wizard customs and law. The Bones library was also at my fingertips. There was a lot of property around the house for me to run in but I missed my gym workouts. My martial arts class was my biggest loss. The old Japanese instructor must have been a thousand years old but could move like lightning. He took a liking to me and I got a lot of personalized training under his tutelage.

"So Harry what are we going to do today? Susan asked.

"Don't know, how about the pool?

"Oh! Auntie said she is going to have Connie take us to Diagon Alley for school supplies tomorrow.'

"Ok, do you think she would mind doing a little non magical shopping?"

"I can't see why not, Connie is really nice."

"If I can ask, why is your Aunt never around?"

"Oh! She is really busy most of the time but now she has your paperwork to sort through."

"Gee I didn't mean to cause her any problems, but what paperwork?"

"Your will states she is your guardian, but she can't get it changed to her because the original will is sealed. So she is now trying to get the will unsealed. The problem is Dumbledore is the Chief Warlock and he was the one who sealed the will and won't change his mind."

"That's a lot of work I mean I don't plan to do anything he wants anyhow."

"Oh, but you must, he can do all kinds of things to you if you don't obey him."

"Like what?"

"OH he can stop you from getting to your vaults or doing things with your money as he has total control of you, your finances, your schooling, all that!"

"I'll see you later." Harry Potter left Susan open jawed as flames swirled and Harry disappeared.

"SharpKnife! I need to talk!"

"What has gotten your knickers is a twist Harry?"

"Something smells and I have the feeling that I have been set up to lose everything. When can I legally remove money from my other two vaults?"

"Legal age is seventeen, why?"

"My legal guardian has done nothing but bad things for me and as I understand it, if he wants to remove my money from my vaults he can and just give it away on the street."

"In practice that is correct but…"

"How is the law actually written SharpKnife? Saying that I can't touch the money is easy to say but they are not legal words."

"Oh a bit of Goblin peeking out, it says that you are not able to access or spend any of the vaults assets."

"Access as in getting into the vault and spend meaning remove its contents or just restricting my personal use?"

"Interesting question, lets call in our legal staff and while we wait you can tell be what you want to do."

By the time the discussion was finished and the proverbial dust had settled I was right. I could not remove or spend any of the vault assets BUT in strict interpretation it meant that I could not do anything with the contents of the vault. Access was that I could not enter but in fact I was able to deposit into the vaults. No where did it say that the Goblins could not enter or remove the contents of the vaults. In fact they did that constantly with bank fees and obtaining my will. Even that copy of the will had to be returned to the vaults as I was not allowed to have it.

"Man what a day… SharpKnife I would like for the Goblins to remove the contents of my two untouchable vaults and move them as the Potter assets to a secure vault under a different name. Only the Goblins know or have access to the Potter assets in compliant with the will. I will pay with my muggle credit card the transfer fees. Once the Potter vaults are empty I will deposit sufficient funds to keep up the Potter vaults again from my muggle credit card. I will of course not try to obtain the name of that new vault or the Potter assets untill it is legal under the will. I only wish to erect my own ward on the new vault."

"You do know if they direct that all of the Potter's assets be turned over that we would have to comply."

"I have only been around the magical world for a short time but I would be willing to bet that when the official asks it will be worded 'The Potter vaults" or something very similar. Then of course you will be obligated to turn over 'THE Potter vaults'. If they ask for all of the Potter assets then I'm screwed."

"Are you sure you don't have Goblin blood in your veins?" SharpKnife had that grin again.

"Not that I am aware but speaking of veins, would you be interested in gold ingots for conversion to English pounds? Deposit into Harry Evans English bank of course."

"Not at all Harry, as that bank is one of our muggle subsidiaries."

/Scene Break/

I was in big trouble as I flamed into Bones Acres. Amelia and Susan were waiting.

"Susan says you caught fire and disappeared, what happened?" Amelia was giving a stern look of a police officer starting an interrogation.

I hated to lie again but I lied. "I travel by fire, I think I either have phoenix in my blood or my animagus form will be a phoenix. Either way please don't tell anyone that I can travel by fire."

Amelia was giving me the fish eye but asked,"Would you be willing to tell us where you just went?"

"Oh no problems, you 'all have been really nice to me so just ask. I was talking to Susan she said that my guardian could empty my vaults so I went to Gringotts and I put a stop to that. The Goblins have been really nice."

Amelia started to choke and called Sissy for a glass of firewhiskey. "The Goblins are nice, are you crazy?"

"Sorry Amelia but they recognize cunning and greed as endearing traits besides the pound of gold they ask for."

"Oh you are going to end up in Slytherin for sure."

A discussion of houses and house traits ensued and was only interrupted by dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Who am I

.

Connie was as Susan said very nice and a senior Auror. It was fun shopping in Diagon Alley with her and Susan. It was especially fun when we ran into MadEye Moody.

I had been practicing using my powers while having my wand appear in my hand. Muscle memory is important in a lot of activities and I wanted mine to bring the wand out if and when I started doing my Elemental manipulations. With it out it would appear that I was doing wizard magic. People saw what they wanted to see and I didn't want to stand out more that I already was. My research showed that the last elemental was Merlin and of course the magical community just knew he was a magical wizard. I knew this was untrue as I couldn't use a wand and do a wizard spell if my life depended on it, I had already tried. I could however do what the spell did just by using my elemental powers in most cases. Hogwarts classes that required wand work usually had lectures that lasted or seemed to last forever. When the real wand work was to be demonstrated it was normal for the students to fail, sometimes for several classes. That took the pressure off of me as I was walking into the unknown.

I found out why the wand maker and Goblins said not to let my capabilities out to the public. Merlin was said to have two of the four elements. I had all five elements at my disposal. If it ever got out I would have everyone coming to me to cure a wart or a common cold. The wizard community apparently acted as sheep in many instances. Instead of taking care of a problem they looked to someone else to take care of their problems. That type of attention I would not welcome.

Madam Malkin's was a nightmare, Connie and Susan dressed me up and had me parade around for longer that I wish to remember. I swear that I tried on the same clothes more than once but mercifully I got to escape.

We had our books so it was the apothecary for potion supplies and the stationery shop for quills and parchment. The interesting part came when we went into Eeylops Owl Emporium. I wandered into the back where the snakes were all talking and joking with each other. There I saw a white owl and when her amber eyes met mine…"And you are?" she asked.

I was a bit taken aback and said, "Harry Potter how do they call you?" It appears that I understand more that parseltongue. I understood the chirps and barks.

"Hedwig will do. Are you in need an owl? I need out of this zoo!"

Hedwig told me after I let her out of her cage, "Ok Harry you now have a bonded messenger at your service. Don't you ever stick me in one of those prisons again and we will get along fine." So I paid the emporium and told Hedwig to find us later for a chat. I wondered what was normal in this wizard world as this was definitely not normal in the world I grew up in.

Susan was not finished with shopping in the alley and headed to Gambol & Japes. That brought, "Potter where have you been?" MadEye had shown up in the alley.

"Here and there and you?" I replied.

"Come along lad Dumbledore is wanting to have a chat with you."

"MadEye he is under my protection, have Albus contact Amelia." Connie answered.

"I'm afraid you are overruled by his guardian he is to come with me now!"

"Tell my phony guardian he can stuff it."

"Now lad don't make this difficult."

"At your pleasure OLD MAN!" Always try and make them mad as then they make mistakes, at least that's what the books on dueling said.

Moody drew his wand but his stunner went wide as his peg leg found a soggy spot in the stone street thus making him stumble. I kept my hands in my pockets so as to not draw attention to my little manipulations.

Connie's stunner hit him which caused her to have a surprised look upon her face. "I actually landed a stunner on MadEye?"

I returned the spot to normal stone and had my gathering wind attack subside.

"We best get gone" Connie looked shaken, "He's going to be in a right mood when he comes too."

We then proceeded with haste out of Diagon Alley to downtown and started a muggle shopping spree. We just left MadEye laying there in the street.

Thankfully I got to stand outside for quite a while when the two girls went into a lingerie shop. I found out later that the muggles were not as Victorian as the magical community when it came to underwear.

They made me a pack-horse for a good part of the day. Finally we got to return to Bones Acres. Excitement was high as we anticipated the morning, it was the Hogwarts express and our introduction to a magical education at Hogwarts.

I was awoken by Sissy stating that I would go down for breakfast so she could take care of the trunks. I had learned that you did not argue with a house elf. Amelia was already at the table with Susan doing some enthusiastic chatter over Hogwarts.

"We are all going to 'floe' to the station. I want you two to immediately get on the train. That will stop anyone from trying any funny business. Sissy will bring your luggage to Hogwarts and unpack all your goodies. You two have a good time at Hogwarts and learn everything that you can."

/Scene Break/

We arrived early, like an hour early! We found a compartment and settled in for the long ride. The first to come into the compartment were two girls looking for asylum from some body called Draco. Susan, Daphne, and Tracey started chatting which left me looking out the window. I did see MadEye who appeared to be coordinating several people on the platform in search of something. I chuckled to myself as I figured it was me who was being sought. I saw a herd of red-heads charge in at the last-minute with a lot of yelling and loading of their trunks, seconds later the train departed the station.

Not long into the trip a bushy haired girl came in almost in tears. Hermione had run into a red-head idiot who insulted her most viciously and told her to get out of his way. He was looking for Harry Potter and called her a mudblood!

I figured that four girls in our compartment were enough so I closed the door and sealed it. I cannot tell you how happy I was that I sealed that door. Everyone in the compartment was first year and had no practical information about Hogwarts. Hermione had read Hogwarts a history but the sorting was still a mystery among things that would directly affect us. The parade of people that attempted entry was almost funny, well it was funny. The red-head actually pounded his fist on the door for a while yelling for us to open up untill a blond showed. They were in a fist fight before some older students showed and broke them apart.

Finally the trip was over and we boated to the castle. The sorting was fun especially the sorting hat. He put Daphne and Tracey in Slytherin while Susan went to Hufflepuff. When it was my turn the battle of minds began.

"Ah Mr. Potter, such a strong mind, OW!

"A problem Mr. Hat?

"That's Abe to you and what are you, you are not a wizard that I can tell."

"Are you a blabber mouth?"

"No Mr. Potter I am sworn to secrecy on what I see or hear in the sorting."

"Know what at elemental is Abe?"

"Oh shit! They are going to have a melt down if they find out."

"So what house were you thinking about for me Abe?"

"The head guy wants you in Gryffindor but I rule here."

"Dumbledore I presume, any idea why?"

"Oh yea! He has plans, plots and challenges for you from here to when the prophesy kicks in."

"Can you fill me in on any of these plots and challenges?"

"Nope, the "can not tell rule" works both ways, but I am glad I am not in your shoes."

"Well I guess its decision time, how does Hufflepuff sound to you Hat?"

"Sounds like you want to keep your head down and watch the fun between houses. You do know the Ravenclaw's have private rooms?"

"Sounds like a plan, thanks Abe."

"RAVENCLAW!"

I was in no way able to view the head table and their reaction but Susan and Hannah filled me in on their observations the next morning at breakfast.

Hannah Abbott was an old-time friend of Susan's so after they quit their girly stuff in the common room they headed to breakfast and started giggling as they told me what they saw.

"You had to see Professor Flitwick fall off his chair when Harry was selected for Ravenclaw. I don't know if it was shock or happiness." Hannah giggled.

"Did you see that greasy looking Professor, when Harry's got Ravenclaw I though he looked like someone had stolen his last tube of hair grease.

"What are you two gaggling about, you sound like old hens at an egg laying event" said a boy who just arrived.

"Who the hell are you and who invited you to this party?" I asked.

"I am Zacharias Smith and the heir of Helga Hufflepuff."

"Why don't you blow your aristocratic ass at someone who cares for excess gas." I comely stated

"Peasants" he stated and huffed off.

"Anyway Harry you should have seen Dumbledore he lost his twinkle and if daggers could kill you got an eye full of death."

"I think you will find that Dumbledore and I are going to have our share of problems."

"High Mate, I missed you on the train." A red-headed boy was standing there.

"And you are?"

"Ron, come over to the Gryffindor table we talk Quidditch there and not girly talk."

"Sorry don't know what Quidditch is…"

That conversation ended as well as breakfast, but Dumbledore started, "Mr. Potter report to my office after breakfast!"

"Sorry but you haven't cleared your problems with my head of house."

"This has nothing to do with school this is about my being you guardian!"

"Oh well then stuff it old man as you are not my guardian!"

"You will show respect to me as headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Oh dear! You will have to quit switching between headmaster and my guardian or I may tell the Headmaster to bugger off when he is acting as my phony guardian." I was smiling a broad grin as I didn't think he would start this soon.

"He is right Headmaster, are you talking as the Headmaster or his guardian."

"Poppy! Don't interrupt the headmaster! Professor McGonagall stated in her tight-lipped stern way.

The discussion/argument proceeded for a few minutes between the teachers, with the added comments of Professor Snape. "The trouble making brat, just like his father in his…

"ENOUGH! Shouted the headmaster.

"Mr. Potter report to my office!"

"Sorry headmaster that hasn't been cleared with my head of house."

"I WANT YOU THERE AS YOUR GUARDIAN!"

"Why didn't you say so to start with, bugger off asshole!"

The gasps that erupted around the hall were due to Dumbledore starting to pull out his wand. He however thought better of it and left the Great Hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The Plot thickens

.

I was not in the mood for classes and walked outside and had fire traveled to the roof of Hogwarts. I had brooded there for a while. I was wondering if I could live in my cave all alone forever. hiding didn't really sound plausible, the loneliness would catch up and overwhelm me. In my own way I was happy with my life before MadEye had shown up. Suddenly a strange bird showed up and said that Abe was looking for me… and dropped the sorting hat in my lap. I put the hat on my head and the conversation began.

"First I want to say thanks to you Harry. The heartburn you are causing is more entertainment than I have had in years. You have lit up things that have not been active for many a year. Hogwarts wishes me to give you a few warnings and is granting a few benefits."

"I'm listening, what are my benefits and what are my involuntary donations to what cause?"

"Being you as an elemental makes Hogwarts ecstatic, why has not been explained to me. She wishes you success and will grant you a few privileges over that which the headmaster controls. One such is the portraits will no longer report your movements within Hogwarts to the headmaster."

"Thank her as I can see her help is significant."

"There is a plot that evolves the third floor, we recommend you avoid it at all costs. Hogwarts will protect those who enter but if you enter deaths could be the end result. Before you ask, ghosts float around this castle like it is a normal occurence but if you know where to look so are visions of the future. The castle has seen one with you and the third floor, stay away!"

"I again thank her for her help. What can you tell of Albus Dumbledore?"

"We again are pledged to secrecy on plans and plots but we can tell you many exist concerning you and any friends you make. That is if we understand the prophesy and astral vibrations."

Right there I knew that further questions were futile, when they started talking like that it was some supernatural mystic answer, or talking with Luna Lovegood. It was like talking to that old Japanese Martial arts instructor, deep shit conversations you couldn't understand. The prophesy statement got me curious as it had been mentioned on numerous occasions, I needed to check that out later.

/Scene Break/

Snape may have been or still is a master potionier but other than that he was a righteous asshole. Teaching consisted of more than putting the potion ingredients on the board and say "begin". He did keep more than a passing eye on me in his class, as if he was expected something.

Quirrel's class was just short of Binn's history of magic and I skipped both. I was surprised that nothing was said and raised other questions. Skipping those classes did give me hours to self-study. I also had found a very secure area from which to fire out and back in to Hogwarts unobserved. Two hours of study on some days or two hours of smelting gold at my house on other days were profitable days.

Most of my current life was boring, going to classes or writing essays. One thing that harassed me was one Ronald Weasley. For some unknown reason he tried or fully believed that I was his best mate. He kept insisting on games of chess or just grab a broom and go flying. Essays or class work was something to be done at a later unspecified date. His two brothers were way too cool in being beaters for Gryffindor and super pranksters. Ron was just obnoxious as were his eating habits.

Granger was a know-it-all and played tag team with Ron Weasley. Some of their arguments were classics. The best one I saw was a heated argument at dinner one night. They sat across from one another and were arguing over something hammer and tongs. Suddenly Ron raises his voice so the hall heard "Mudblood" and Hermione snapped. She took out her wand and had all the pudding at the table converge in Ron's face. This of course knocked him to the floor in a chocolate pudding mess. Ron went for his wand but Hermione was quicker and hit him with an itching hex before storming out of the hall. Ron's problems were not over as Luna comely strolls over to Ron from the Ravenclaw table and dumps a bowl of mushy fruit on his head. Luna was mumbling something like Ron had insulted the pudding fairy. Snape gave Ron detention for making a mess in the Great Hall.

Hermione was also someone who hung around me like fly paper. I figured out their reasons and the plot a couple of months into the school year when I was passing what I thought was an empty class room when I overheard...

"Will you shut up and listen, Dumbledore said to keep trying to get Potter interested in the third floor not a Quidditch match! Granger huffed.

"Well your plans to get him into your one person study group were worth nothing!" Ron growled.

"Dumbledore said he was not happy with our results. He wants all the students kept away from Potter. If he makes any friends Dumbledore will get them expelled or injured.

That tore it as far as I was concerned and I got Hedwick to fly up to Dumbledore's office and ask Fawkes to bring Abe down for a chat. That got me a private room in one of the towers that only I had access to unless I gave out the password.

"Listen Susan I want to stay your friend but friends don't let friends get hurt." I explained what I had overheard. "We cannot be seen together as friends. We can meet secretly as often as you like but we can't let them think your my girlfriend.

"We should tell Amelia about this she could…"

"What? Get Dumbledore fired? She can't even get my will released. No my word will not be taken serious. Besides summer is coming and we can visit…"

"VISIT? No way Harry Potter, Auntie says your room in awaiting and your presence this summer is expected."

/Scene Break/

The year ended in happy students finishing all the work and heading home. As a side note the Sorting Hat notified me that nothing was done in the third corridor that was hiding the philosopher's stone. Dumbledore was so mad he blasted Quirrel through some mirror.

Dumbledore did get me into his office one afternoon a few days before the end of term. I dragged Professor Flitwick with me for at least a witness.

"Now Harry you have been a bit rambunctious this year. I think your summer would be best spent with the Weasley's as they are a light family.

I cut in and said, "Shit I was hoping to stay with the Malfoy's as they are more like my type family, dark and dangerous."

"Surely you jest Harry, we all must up hold the light as that is good and just."

"Naw that is not me I think Voldemort has the right idea, down with the muggles." I thought that was a bit over the top but who cared?

"As Dumbledore sputtered I said, "Bugger off old man, I go where I want and you have not control of me in or out of school."

"I am you guardian and you will obey me!"

"Sorry you lose, bugger off, drop dead, wrong number and I don't give Dragon dung about what you want. Has any of this gotten into your addled senile brain?"

"I'm afraid I must show you what I am allowed to do to you as your guardian."

"Do your worst slime ball." I stormed out of the office. I expected an owl from Gringotts very shortly.

I didn't get past the bottom of the stairs when I got grabbed by two Aurors and my wand taken. I could have fought or flamed but I got curious as to who was snatching me, where we were going and why. We entered the 'floe' and I was lugged to the Weasley residence. Oh joy a summer with Ron Weasley.

All I can say is what a zoo! The fat cow of a mother had issues with everything and tried to boss everyone around like house-elves. The place was clean but who has a family that large and only a bathroom down the hall. Cripes, weren't they a magical family? Like able to expand space and transfigure things into a bathroom? After I was told what to do, how much to eat I was told that I was sharing a room with Ron, OH MORE JOY!

Starting with the first day I wanted to disappear but without anyone the wiser as to my powers. What do they do? The entire family follows me around like mosquitoes. The closest I got to be alone was when I went to their only bathroom. They however left Ron and his little sister outside the door as guards. I will have nightmares for the rest of my life of that bathroom.

I had just finished using the facilities and was about to step into the shower when the littlest Weasley enters with sexual assault on her mind. Well at least a very aggressive advance in a bathroom with a nude guy. It seems Ron had more important things on his mind and left his sister to guard alone. If not for my yelling I believe I would have been in big trouble from all the men in the family. As it was the screaming started from Molly Weasley over scarlet women, Ron was being yelled at for going to the kitchen for food when he should be protecting his little sister. One of the other brothers was yelling at his father who said to leave me alone per Dumbldore's orders. I got a guard standing over me that night as I slept as this had to be all my fault.

The second day was orders to degnome the garden and I just walked over to the nearest tree and took a seat. Ron wanted to play chess, which I refused. They kept the girl away while the other mosquitoes buzzed around. Towards the end of the day I was ready to swat the whole lot of them. It's finally got late and Ron the buzz-saw is asleep and working on a fresh pile of lumber. They dropped the guard so I flash to my cave for a hot bath to get the zoo feeling washed down the drain.

/Scene Break/

My only problems were not with just Dumbledork. I had Draco Malfoy on my case; Daphne and Tracey were studying with us on a constant basis, Granger's idea! Zacharias Smith was another aggravation; he had problems with me being friends with his house and had not noticed that I had stopped, at least publicly. Ron Weasley's loud harassment of Hermione for being a mudblood know-it-all was also an aggravation. Her retaliation covered his faults which were numerous. Not to mention this was done virtually in my face. If I lived in their house…well they would have found me hanging by my neck from my own rope.

Thankfully everyone was on summer break so a few days after my escape of the dreaded Weasley clan I visited an empty Knockturn Alley for another phony wand. I then headed to Bones Acres. I was told that I had a permanent room assigned and always would. My being there would not be made public so I settled in for the summer.

My summer of enjoyment at Bones Manor and chasing the vein of gold in Nevada was interrupted by a Gringotts Owl. Dumble-the-great had struck as cold as a cobra.

"SharpKnife how are you doing, how's the family?"

"Great Harry and thank you for your kind thoughts, Dumbledore as Chief Warlock had the Wizengamot issue a document over your vaults."

"Let me guess they wish to seize the vaults?"

"Oh yes they tried, they had all the paper work ready with Aurors and the Minister to back up their claims. They were surprised that we here at Gringotts just said the Potter vaults are all theirs."

"What did they say when they took the vaults?"

"Harry, please, even we Goblins don't use that type of language." SharpKnife's grin told the story of the unhappy vault snatchers.

"So they worded the vault seizure as I thought?"

"Oh yes, they wanted the vaults and never thought to ask for your assets by name."

I returned home with a smile on my face. Amelia had other plans to keep me happy as she had two Aurors with her.

"Harry we need to have you trained up a bit. I brought a few trusted people to give you some training."

What was I supposed to do? Tell them as a twelve year old that they didn't have a chance? They would believe that when Dragons became friendly. They arranged a date and time for training and we had us a little duel, wizards vs. an elemental. I kept the duel like I was a wizard using wizard magic. When I was finished there was no doubt that I had won as a twelve year old vs. experienced adult Aurors.

The next project was to convince everyone that I needed to hear "THE" prophesy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The Prophesy

.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit. Besides I don't think my allowance would interest them.

"Hi I'm Amelia's friend Saul Croaker we hear you wish to hear the prophesy made about you, wouldn't mind hearing that myself."

"When can I come and hear this prophesy?"

"Tomorrow if you wish, Amelia can bring you say about ten in the morning. Fine see you all then."

He was waiting at the wand weighing desk and got me by the wand weighing by saying, "Department of Mysteries business". The department was a mad house of locked doors and odd rooms. The hall of prophesies was eerie.

"Now don't be touching any of the globes in here unless it has your name on it. Strange things happen to people who get nosey in other people's prophesies.

"Croaker who is this young lad?"

"Ah, Rookwood, this is young Harry Potter here to hear his prophesy."

I mean come on! The look on Rookwood's face was like greed on steroids.

They gave me a ladder to climb up on to grab the small glass ball at the end of row ninety-seven. The globe had a small paper attached that read, S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D.

Dark Lord and (?)Harry Potter.

Rookwood almost had to be dragged from the private room.

After I listened to, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not as the age of sixteen passes… and the Dark Lord will fall forever…beware of the next two Dark Lord as only one can be fought in the land of forever… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lords will be born as the seventh month dies…"

I left the room and was told by Amelia, "Why don't you put the globe back where you found it Harry and remember do not touch any of the other globes."

The prophesy says I have Dark Lords to vanquish and because I look like a twelve-year-old I get treated like I was a kid. Wait! Wasn't that what I was doing before I got dragged into this mess of Dark Lords and vault thieves?

I guess I can't blame them because they don't know all the facts about this little kid. I can't cast blame on anyone who doesn't know I stopped being a kid years ago. A dumb kid with an illegal guardian who has all the power to keep everything and everybody away. All this first year while Granger kept me bound up in her little study group and away for other people I was to learn nothing? The Slytherins, which the whole school was supposed to hate, did repel most students from our study group but we were in the library studying, DAH!

I had read up on this great Merlin who could control a couple of the elements. SharpKnife said that he wasn't a spell casting wizard. Further if he was great with two elements what does that make me with five? Right little kid shuffle along and put the globe back and don't get into trouble. Hay kid do you want to see some magic so you want to come to England. GRrrrr!

As I was putting the globe back I had a devilish idea and floated a globe from down the shelf with a little wind power. I switched labels with a little of my earth element power and floated my globe into my pocket.

At least I got to Bones Manor before the questions flew, at least my emotions had settled down. "Well Harry what did the prophesy say? Amelia asked with Susan jumping in with, "Does it say you inherit gazillion galleons and slay a dragon?"

I'm thinking I am out of my league here, "No nothing much but it says I am the one to face Voldemort if he is to die for good." That got an "Eep" and a "Merlin!"

/Scene Break/

Hedwig flew in every once in a while and gave a laughing chirp of how Dumbledore's little group was running around asking questions. Primary question was if anyone had seen Harry Potter. SharpKnife sent an owl saying that Dumbledore had been making inquires on my trust vault and whether it had refilled as it normally did. The Goblins of course said sorry totally empty. Meanwhile I continued a little mining, a little smelting and a lot of pool partying at Bones Manor.

I'll bet Dumbledore got his beard in a twist when Hedwick dropped off my tuition voucher from Gringotts. He was there quick as can be demanding where Harry Potter got the money and where was he?. The Goblins didn't have to lie, they just said 'Cash Transaction'. A couple of ingots were more that enough to cover the tuition as the Goblins did deal in gold.

I was still bandying the idea of disappearing but that would put me as a fugitive. As required on September 1st I boarded the train and became the isolationist again. I was not going to let anyone get expelled or hurt on my account. There was another thing that I needed to get and that was a house elf. There was just some things that I could not do without wizard magic. I could float a feather with my wind element. I could change a needle into match-stick but I had to buy an automatic shrinking trunk or lug a heavy unmanageable trunk around whenever I moved. The trunk I have now shrinks with someone else's magical spell. All I have to do is touch the lock, no magic required. I have no idea what I will do when I have to do something like switching animal between species.

/Scene Break/

I got to give Dumbledork the bird and a smile when I entered the Great Hall and got to play "are you asking as my guardian or as the Headmaster" game. They could not legally deduct points or assign detention until the feast started.

I trudged up to gargoyle which jumped out of my way, I thanked the gargoyle. I rapped on the heavy wooden doors to the headmasters office using a little of the wind element. That must have sounded like Hagrid was demanding entrance, I smiled to myself.

There was the dynamic duo, Twinkles and Greasy Boy. Snape was sneering like it gave him pleasure or his pants were too tight.

"Harry my boy where did you disappear to when you left the Weasley's home."

Oh, what the hell…"You call that a home it's more a zoo, give me Malfoy manor any day."

"Ten points from Ravenclaw for disrespect" Greasy Boy sneered.

"Sorry you no can do! I am here as his ward not as a student so points cannot be taken from me for school infractions."

"You snot nosed…" Twinkles cut him off and started with the kindly grandfather routine as I felt one of the two send a probe at my mind.

Someone was in for a hospital stay as I let the probe in a bit farther before sending a picture of Ron Weasley nude in the shower bending over for a bar of soap. Well it was the nastiest image I had in my young life. I hurled the probe back at the sender with that picture, Snape started screaming and started thrashing on the floor.

"Well I see you're busy so I'll just toddle off to bed." I got out before St Mungo was called and Dumbledork had more questions. Snape was in for a stay as that returned probe should have done a good amount of damage. Not to mention that picture of one of his favorite students in his addled brain.

I didn't know why I got an increase of Draco until late in the year when I found out that Snape was the poof's godfather.

I finally got to my room but as soon as I entered I knew there was something wrong. There was wizard spells all around the room. There was nothing that I could do unless I wanted to burn the place down so I called in Professor Flitwick our head of house.

"My, oh my, it appears we have a peeping tom among us and you are his or her target."

"So what are they Professor?"

"Audio and visual recording charms are all around the room. AND you have tracking charms on your self and your trunk. My you do have someone very interested in you. I just get rid of these and you can unpack."

"I think not Professor I believe I will bunk elsewhere."

Hedwig chirped in, "Let me tell the hat you're heading to the tower room."

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore had brought in Lockhart as his one man disaster as DADA professor. Everything he tried failed or backfired, usually on the students. For Potions he brought in jolly old guy who was interested in having upcoming celebrities beholden to him, but he was good at potions.

I guess I was still in favor with Hogwarts. By the time I got to the tower room I was ready to sleep on the floor. Hogwarts had already changed the room and I had a soft bed, private bathroom and a large window. "Thank you Hogwarts your beautiful and intelligent, thank you."

I opened the window and had the winds blow a gentle continues wisp of air into the room that made the room temperature perfect. When I changed the stone floors temperature from cold to comfortable I swore I heard a giggle. All my little adjustments were the same as I had performed on my cave and this stone room was quite similar. I made a thing from some water I summoned from the bathroom. Thing was a construct of mine, it covered a corner of the wall and was voice activated. It was water with one stone fist and an electric arm and if it hugged you, well you could drown. With everything halfway done I called it a night.

/Scene Break/

Classes are classes and so it went, you know banishing a Quittage player's leg when he fell off a broom rather than fixing it or turning loose a flock of pixies in a class full of students. Lockhart was a real piece of dragon dung. Then the fun started. First it was a crazy elf named Dobby that popped into the tower room one night.

"The Great Harry Potter must leave Hogwarts. There are going to be horrible things happening here."

"Like what Dobby?"

"Dobby can not say."

"What can you say?"

"Master has put something in the Weasel's book cauldron."

"Who is your Master?"

"Dobby cannot say, Dobby must keep Masters Secrets."

"So what was put in the Weasel's cauldron is also a secret?"

"Yes Harry Potter."

"I can't say what great help you've been Dobby and I wish to thank you."

"Harry Potter is too kind." 'POP'

I was wondering which "Weasel" he was referring to but not being my business I kept it to myself. I have been practice in the forbidden forest with my powers. One does not make it rain or have lightning fly from the sky by being a slacker and not train. There was always something new to learn on how to manipulate the elements. A lot was fun like when making tea. First you have the earth elements make an earthenware cup, using the water element to fill the cup with water and the fire element to heat the tea. The wind element was the trickiest when blowing the right amount of loose tea into the water. All this was swirling around in mid-air with fire going one way while water and air mixed in. I did learn the hard way that I could not emit fire and water simultaneously even if I used different hand. The backlash would get me quite steamed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Out with the old

.

Then the writing appeared…

.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE

.

At first I thought it was some idiot trying for a star wars script writing job but then people started to get petrified and Hagrid was crying over all his dead roosters.

I remembered Dobby's warning. I figured the blood-red words appearing on the wall outside the girl's bathroom were more than a prank.

Hedwig came soaring in with news of another of Dumbledork's plans or plots. I was to be blamed for the opening of the Chamber of Secrets. Dumbledore was again going to come to my rescue somehow. The whisper campaign worked well but I was the one who wanted to be left alone and with these rumors I certainly was left to myself. The school now knew I was now the Heir of Slytherin.

/Scene Break/

Holliday break arrived and I was sitting back while Susan and Hannah were explaining to Amelia about the Chamber of Secrets being reopened.

"What is wrong with that old goat? He hasn't said a word to the DMLE that there is any problems at Hogwarts. If nothing more we should have our Aurors patrolling the school."

Amelia charged off to raise hell leaving me with the girls. They were laughing and giggling the whole time as they discussed Dumbledore and most of the teachers trying to find one Harry Potter. I had stepped out of the leaving feast as if I was going to take a bathroom break but had headed to Bones Manor.

/Scene Break/

I for one was not a very happy student returning to Hogwarts. Snape was at the head table and Dumbledore and I played "are you asking as my guardian or Headmaster" game.

I had just left Dumbledore's office when a curse flew by my moving head and chipped the wall; I had just practiced my _Kū _which is the highest of the elements. That's where the fighting discipline is blended with the other elements. A warrior properly attuned to the Void can sense their surroundings and act without thinking, and without using their physical senses. I had not had any practice since California martial arts classes. That old Japanese fart loved to throw knives and throwing stars at me at the most inopportune of times especially when he had me blindfolded. Of course there was no sign of this attacker so I moved on to the Great Hall.

I received a number of these attacks in the days that followed. Always to my back as all cowards do. I figured they were using either an invisibility cloak or hidden passages to cast their curses without being seen.

/Scene Break/

As I was waking to the Great Hall an announcement echoed throughout the castle, "All students are to report to their common room." As I walked by the girl's bathroom I saw underneath the first message, 'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.'

Nice I thought but as I passed the open door I saw a weird sight. The sinks had moved and opened a bloody great hole in the floor. I stepped into the room and approached the hole to look down and I entered the 'Void'. I was now behind someone who had been sneaking up behind me, I grabbed at the invisible somebody but he twisted. This caused us to fall into the hole. I was on top of someone who was screaming a high-pitched wail as we slid down a pipe for what seemed forever. When we hit bottom I stopped my momentum with a cushion of air. As I stood up I saw a pair of legs, when I removed the cloak I saw Draco Malfoy out cold with a knife in his hand, I kept the cloak.

I heard some noises coming down the tunnel so I headed that way knowing I was stupid to do so. What I found was three people, Granger and Ron were out cold probably from the cave-in. Lockhart was playing some kind of game with some pebbles while giggling like a child. This was getting better by the second.

I gave my hand a wave and the cave-in restored itself to a tunnel and I pressed on. As I stepped through a circular opening I saw the Weasley girl out cold on the ground in this huge cavern and some half solid specter trying to wave a wand around or produce a spell. "Who dares to interrupt Lord Voldemort."

I need a monologue of a bragging specter like I need Snape so I thought, "give it a lightning bolt", whoops not a working idea.

...I who have gone further to become immortal than...

While the specter ranted on I realized that I was too far underground to call lighting from the sky, so I had to manipulate a number of elements.

...my basilisk shall...

Thankfully there was a pool of water in the cavern. Meanwhile I started a storm high up in the cavern. It was forming fast as I could feel the electricity in the air. I pulled water from the pool and threw a frozen spear of ice at the specter. Of course it went right through the specter. My day wasn't going smoothly enough when he says,

"Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four."

The large head at the end of the chamber slides up and a huge snake starts to slide out. Grabbing more water out of the pool I formed several dozen small dart which I flung in the direction of the snakes head. Hopefully they would get the eyes before they got me. I was not in the mood to become petrified when those eyes appeared. With a flick of my hand stone spikes flew out of the floor impaling the snake, then it got a lightning bold in its mouth, BBQ'ed snake anyone. About that time I saw a black book on the floor and Dobby's words came to me 'Weasel's book cauldron". The next bolt of lightning fried a little round hole in the book and poof the magic specter went up in smoke. I pocketed the Weasley's wand and checked to make sure the area was secure.

As one pissed off Elemental, I have the wind take me up the pipe and to Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle jumps out of the way and I kicked the wooden door open with a blast of air. There wailing was most of the Weasley family. Snape and Dumbledore completed a room of my favorite people.

"Well great leader of the light you have a mess in the cellar. The Weasley kid is out cold next to a BBQ'ed great snake. Larkhard is playing babble next to Granger and Ron Weasley who are rocked out. So you best send Fawkes to wake up the wakeable and cart the rest off to the infirmary. Oh! You might want to call Malfoy Sr as Jr. is out cold after he tried to assassinate me with a knife to the back." The whole lot of them thunder out of the room. At that I laughed as I never said where the cellar entrance was or that it was open. Dumbledore just sat there Twinkling at me.

I had enough of the twinkling and started to leave when I fell in the Void again and sprang away from the door. Mr. Malfoy almost knocked me over as he swept into the room the huge door just missed me. Dobby was scurrying in after him, crouching at the hem of his cloak. I had just sat down for the continuing fun when Snape came barreling into the room yelling for my expulsion from Hogwarts.

Fawkes returned carrying the black book laid it on my lap, gave me a laugh and flashed out again. McGonagall stormed in along with Professor Babble. This was appearing to have the makings of super good yelling fest. I had been using my handkerchief to wipe the sweat and grungy off my face but since everyone was now yelling at each other I just neatly folded the filthy handkerchief and put it in the filthy book rather than my pocket.

The yelling had subsided to quiet threats from Malfoy so I though I would liven things up again. "Oh! Mr. Malfoy here is the book you dropped in the Weasley girl book cauldron. Standing I slapped it in his hand. Well whether he couldn't be bothered or it was too dirty to hold it he slapped it into Dobby's hand. The elf wasn't as crazy as I though as he went straight for the handkerchief and declared his freedom. That's how I got bonded to a house elf.

/Scene Break/

Summer vacation had started and I was looking forward to fourteen, my family house ring and getting free of this insane world of magic. That of course must have registered with Dumbledork as he had a bill in the Wizengamot to change the age of last of house line from fourteen to seventeen. Dumbledork was becoming one of my favorite people on my favorite people list to administer some elemental fun.

Meanwhile I started to dig myself into a large hole. I wasn't sure I would be happy to be in the hole or kick myself for digging it. Susan I noticed was a very curvy young lady. It was the first week of summer I wanted to go shopping as I had outgrown my muggle clothes. Therefore, I some how asked her.

"You want me to come along on your shopping trip?" Susan purred and who was I to change a purr into a pout?

"Sure is Connie going to tag along?"

"Yes I'll call Auntie so we can get going."

The first shovel had been employed.

Connie came and we headed muggle shopping. While we were getting me all dressed up like Susan approved, she also picked up a few items for herself. Now I had to be helpful and more shovel loads were being removed from my ever growing hole.

Hanging around Susan and two other women did not stop my eyes from working. Stopping to visit in Susan's messy room had gotten me an eye full…AND her bathing suit was definitely Victorian. Not to mention her unmentionables lying around her room, all Victorian. I saw a Bravissimo's shop and made a smart alec remark. Susan and Connie entered and went crazy shopping. Bravissimo provides lingerie under its own brand name but also offers brands like Cleo, Fantasie, Freya, Gossard, Masquerade, Miss Mandalay, Panache, Royce. These names I noticed as I wondered the shop in a daze of modeling dummies. I lived in the Americas and after seeing the Victorian underwear lying in Susan's room I had to open my mouth about magical's and...The hole got really deep when Amelia saw Susan's purchases. Connie was now a full time residence of Bones Acres. I think Amelia was under the impression that I was now too old to be around Susan un-chaperoned. Talk about Victorian!

Disappointment was not to be in my eyes for long. Amelia was always working and the pool left my jaw hanging. Susan had purchased a bikini and she was developing in all the right places. I think she was happy with my reactions.

Things got back into semi normal routine. I kept catching myself watching Susan and I know she liked it even if she didn't say a word. Being this young should be outlawed.

With great disappointment the Hogwarts letters came and our trip to Diagon alley was scheduled. The summer was just about over and I had yet to return the Weasley's wand. Everyone had received their letters so the alley was full of shopping students and their parents. Since Dumbledore's attempt to change the age limits had failed I stopped into Gringotts and picked up my Head of House ring and did all the paperwork Susan happily tagged along. Connie was just there as ordered. Then it was off for new robes and school supplies. Hedwig flew in, "Now don't you forget my treats, they are getting low." She then took off for her sleep.

That was when the day started to fall apart, "Did so!"

"You're not allowed to do that Ronald!"

"Who says!" Hermione and the Weasley's were in town.

"Hay mate where did you pick her up?" Ron was noted for his mouth in speech and in eating like a pig.

"Susan are you with Potter now? Hermione asked.

"No he just arrived and we have been having a nice talk." Susan knew it was bad to draw attention to us because that could draw Dumbledore into nosing around. We still didn't know if he would try something if he found me spending my summers at Bones Acres.

We got away before they could ask us any more questions of worse that they joined us. We picked up some owl treats at Eeylops with the idea to head to Fortescue's for some ice cream when the day got worse. Coming up from Gringotts was Albus Dumbledore, his robes caught my attention first as they were in eye blinding blue with shooting stars flashing around the robes. His pointed wizard hat was matching the robes. MadEye and a female Auror were right behind him heading right at us. Connie was across the street viewing the latest racing broom in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. We were not spotted as the streets was packed with shoppers so we headed towards The Leaky Cauldron. Days like this should be forbidden, Draco Malfoy was coming from The Leaky Cauldron with a crowd of Slytherins. There was no way that we were going to get around Draco before he started his bigoted mouth which would draw Dumbledork and company. I dragged Susan into the closest Alleyway, I was sure Dumbledork had seen us by this time.

"Susan Dumbledore is coming, I need for you to give me the strongest hug that you have and don't stop until I say so." I was somewhat surprised as she did without a word of protest. I 'flamed' to another alley that I knew that was muggle and safe. It wasn't Susan safe.

"I thought you wanted to be alone with me, what was that, what happened…HARRY!

It took me a minute to catch up and I did some quick thinking and then decided to bring out the shovel, "Susan I would love to be alone with you but I saw Dumbledore and Malfoy was headed towards us so I 'flamed'."

"Flamed?"

"Err, I have a secret I must tell you and I need you to never tell anyone ever!"

"Of course I won't"

"First I am not a wizard…"

"WHAT?"

"Easy Susan this is a little complicated. I am not a wizard I am what is called an Elemental."

"What the hell is an Elemental?"

That would take some explaining and since the only muggle alley I knew was the one next to McDonalds I dragged her there for a burger. She had never been to a McDonalds and that somewhat slowed her down so I could explain. She was not thrilled with the food until the chocolate milk shake after that she calmed down and insisted on another shake.

Explaining about me being an elemental was fairly easy, the hard part was what was said in the alley. We hummed and hawed but finally worked our way into the subject.

"So you like me Susan?"

"Of course I do. You're my friend."

"I got the idea in the alley you were expecting maybe we being closer friends?"

"I wouldn't mind that at all Harry, what about you?"

"Well being completely new at this and having no idea about, you know, but yes I wouldn't mind you as a girlfriend."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Told you I am completely pants at this but if you want to give it a try…Miss Bones would you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course you idiot."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Nice kind of trouble

.

We chatted on about something that we were not totally sure about but figured out that it was nice being around each other and would try and get closer. Not much later we needed to get home before Amelia returned from work and started asking how we lost Connie.

We returned to the alley and Susan gave me a hug which started a flame more than my elemental power. We 'flamed' into Bones Acre and then the hole got a whole lot bigger. Susan looked up and somehow she ended up giving me a kiss on the lips. It was nice and I wasn't stopping as my mind left me along with my _Kū _as I entered a different kind of Void. It was like my entire being had been focused for this minute. I think this may have been when the bond started. This blissful moment came to a screeching halt…

"SUSAN! What are you playing at; you have been raised to be a proper lady!" That from her Auntie did not go over very well with Susan. She stomped off flinging a couple of parting words over her shoulder, "He's my boyfriend, live with it!"

Amelia was home as Connie had 'floed' that we had gone missing, I figured my welcome here had expired, "I'll just pack and be out of here…"

I was cut off with,"Harry Potter you will shut up and take a seat we have some things to discuss." As Amelia growled Connie was snickering.

"First I am your godmother and I will not let Lilly's child and my godson live on the street. You are not going anywhere. Now what were you two up too?"

I thought that was funny, me living on the street? Not when I had a warm cave I could hibernate in. "Amelia with all due respect it's none of your business what as you say "we're up too". I asked Susan to be my girlfriend and she said yes, if she wishes to say more then she will. While an explosion looked to be erupting it was stopped by an explosion of another sort. Connie was on the floor laughing and I was just shaking my head and groaning, "What in the hell have I gotten myself into?"

From the second floor there came over the banister an explosion of Victorian knickers, bra's and bathing suits. Susan had made a statement. A few minutes later she came storming down the stairs. Amelia by this time had called Sissy for a fire-whiskey and was just shaking her head. Susan charged in, plopped her self in my lap and told me, "I think we should tell her about Dumbledore this afternoon and I think part of what we discussed at McDonalds." Somehow I think I just had a change in my life of significant proportions. Susan didn't know how right I was.

/Scene Break/

Susan, Amelia and I decided that Dumbledore should not find out about Susan's and my relationship. His interest in me and his manipulations only indicated that he would only attempt to manipulate Susan to get to me.

The train ride was almost hilarious. Susan brought Hannah to sit with us while Daphne brought Tracey to get away from Draco. Suddenly we get Ginny Weasley in the compartment with eyes for me only. About half an hour into the ride Ron shows up with "Hi Mate…what are the snakes doing here? Then he finally dragged Ginny out of the compartment with…"Wesleys don't sit with snakes."

I remembered the wand which was in my trunk. I decided to keep it with me and return it when I got a chance. I figured by now she had a new wand but I had no use for a wand except for show.

Minutes later it was Draco's turn to try and drag Daphne and Tracey out of the compartment which they refused.

"We get enough of him hitting on us in the common room, one of these days I am going to hex him into tomorrow." Daphne growled.

"Besides Pansy says he doesn't have enough man power to plow a flubberworm." That got the compartment in laughter.

I think I was saved from an embarrassing question as Hermione came in and seeing we were having to much fun tried to be the wet blanket. That lasted until Ron showed back up to lay some of his sage wisdom on us and he and Hermione got into verbal jousting. That worked until Draco and his goons showed up and Ron and he got into a yelling contest ending in curses being thrown. I had long ago nudged the lot into the corridor with gentle puffs of wind and finally got to close the compartment door. A wave of my hand made the door inoperable so we enjoyed the theatre from behind unbreakable glass.

/Scene Break/

The Welcoming feast was a lot of shouting as Quidditch was canceled for the Tri-wizard tournament. This really bothered me a lot considering I was not a magical wizard I couldn't fly a broom. The flying classes I got through only by having my wind element move me around as I carried the broom. Everyone thought I was a natural flyer and wanted me to tryout for the Quidditch team.

The big deal made of having to be seventeen to enter the tournament gave me a false security that I was not going to be part of this new disaster Dumbledore had come up with. Weeks later the rest of the show offs came and made a production of their arrival. The flying house and the submarine ship, all magical and flashy or maybe to impress was better said. The all girl school had brought some of the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen. That was going to be troubles with the male idiots I had found here at Hogwarts. I was thinking of the Malfoy type but then I remembered Goyle and Crab who had no brains and went on instinct alone. Daphne and Tracey had stories of Slytherin at night. AND for the girls of Hogwarts the international Quidditch star Victor Krum. This was going to be interesting.

/Scene Break/

Here it was the big night; the contestants had all entered their name and awaited the lucky draw in the lottery. Soon the schools would know who were selected to die in this tournament. I had looked up the games and found that people usually died in this tournament. In one tournament all the contestants had died and they had to draw name to have the tournament continue. The lucky ones this time were the ones that tried to illegally cross the age line and had grown beards down to their ankles.

The Great Hall was full of students chatting and in awe of the goblet and Dumbledore's theatrics, finally the ceremony started. With fanfare the Goblet lit and spit out a piece of paper choosing Victor Krum, the next champion was Fleur Delecor and then Cederic Diggory was chosen as the Hogwarts champion.

As I quietly sat at the Ravenclaw table Luna Lovegood leaned over and asked, "So when does your name come out Harry?" At first I was surprised but then I answered.

"I figure any second now, you psychic or what?"

I almost missed Dumbledore's calling Harry Potter as the fourth champion.

My plans were already laid and in one sense I was happy my name came out. This year we were going to have to transfigure things in class that I could not accomplish. As a champion I was exempt from classes. They would not catch on that I was an elemental at least that way. It is funny how they wanted me here, forced me to be here and I wasn't magical to be here.

/Scene Break/

What a tournament, talk about cheating like crazy. The aid that the champions were not to have was provided by those required not to give that aid. Therefore the word that the first task was Dragons spread among the champions like fire Fiendfyre. I had to borrow back my invisibility cloak from Susan for me to get into the restricted library. Susan had my cloak to sneak into my tower room. It made a great study room and was quiet for essay writing. Me? I used it to study Susan's lips as much a possible.

I found some very interesting tomes on Dragons and one other small fact. Yep I was going to do the first task. Boy was there going to be some upset people around Hogwarts in the near future.

"Harry I'm scared, everyone is talking about Dragons."

"Sorry about that Susan, I didn't think, come here and snuggle up and let's talk a bit."

"You just want to snuggle."

"That's not a bad thing but you shouldn't worry I have this taken care of, in fact how about you getting dressed up nice muggle in those tight jeans of yours. Then you and I will head off to London for a nice meal."

"Harry you know we can't leave Hogwarts."

"Yes the rules say we can't leave Hogwarts but I hate rules, want to make a night of it?"

"They are going to miss me in the dorm…"

"Tell them you got trapped in a broom closet with your boy friend. Then drive them nuts by not telling them who is your boyfriend."

"Are you telling me to sleep here with you?"

"While I would like that I don't think we are ready, so the spare room is free and you can show up for breakfast ready for classes."

The steak house was great and the movie was super. Susan crashed in the spare bedroom and everything was fine. NOPE! One of the other girls kept making a big deal out of where Susan was until one Greasy big nosed pervert intervened

As I walked into the Great Hall there was Susan screaming at Professor Snape about mind raping her. I stepped into the entrance way and 'flamed' to Amelia's office. I was thanking all the deities as I had been there once during this last summer.

"Get two Aurors to the Great Hall of Hogwarts." Yelled Amelia and I flamed us both to the entrance hall. Thankfully it was still empty. And then the yelling really started. Susan was part of an old pureblood house and with Amelia the head of the DMLE Susan had enough of the mind arts to know an intrusion when it occurred. Snape had stuck his nose in where I sure didn't want to tread. Snape had broken so many laws and rules that he was in deep dragon dung and with four dragons in the forest it was quite deep.

"Amelia, surly Susan was in error when she thought someone was trying to read her mind."

"Shut it Albus this is a serious violation so keep your double talk to yourself"

It took Dumbledore a few days and the Minister of Magic approval to get Snape out of his cell and back to Hogwarts. Many whispered the question of how much was paid to Fudge to get Snape released.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 -The first task:

.

It must be human nature to want to see someone hurt as the stands were packed. Not only were there students but many adults from many different magical communities. I wondered if someone was selling tickets to the event.

Fleur did a hypnotic dance to get to the golden egg. Krum blasted the dragon's eyes with some curse and Diggory did a transfiguration of a rock to get the dragons attention. All three had gotten their eggs. Me? I had a week earlier gotten down to the Goblins and had them put down bets on me getting the most points in the first task. They put down a thousand in each place to keep the odds in my favor as the boy-who-lived and the youngest contestant. At twenty-five to one I figured to clean up in the gambling circuit.

I was more than confident when I walked into the arena. I only had second thoughts when the dragon looked to let a stream of fire at me before I could get close. "Hay Miss, I think you might check out the kid here before you piss me off."

The dragon snorted smoke as if understanding and then did a dragon sniff and said, $Dragon Rider, only the legends tell of your kind, what can I do for you.$

"Well that phony golden egg in the middle of your eggs would be nice."

The dragon rolled the egg to me and said, $After my young hatch it would be my honor to introduce you if I may.$

As the dragon leaned her neck down I rubbed her nose and said "It would be my pleasure to meet with your young, stop by when you have a chance. Right now I have to run and drop the foul thing someplace else." I never expected them to stop by for a visit.

Dragon Riders were what they called Elementals and apparently there were a few before Merlin. Dragons got along fine with Dragon Riders as Elementals had a fire that could hurt a dragon or drown them, so the two species came to an agreement of non aggression. There was a lot of information in the restricted section of the Hogwarts library.

As I was leaving the arena with the highest score for the event the Goblins were out collecting my winnings for a fee of course. I couldn't wait for the next big surprise at the second task.

When the Yule ball was announced Susan said enough, "Harry enough of this hiding we are going public. I want to be able to hold your hand in public if I want too." This was the throwing down of the gauntlet, I was going to ask her to the ball. I wasn't going to argue and have someone else hate me as this year had been a nightmare. First the Deatheaters raise hell at the Quidditch world cup and its star shows up here. Sirius Black escape from Azkaban and his imminent arrival in the school has people looking over their shoulders. Dementors did little to slowed down my problems with the students who hated or feared me. Skeeter of the Dailey Profit was making things up faster than her quill could write and of course me being in the tournament. All these things were my fault somehow.

There was one bright spot. Apparently Ron had a go at asking Fleur if she would go to the ball with him. He was put down hard by the girl. Then Ron had a blowout with Hermione which people were talking about for days. Draco then set in on Ron to twist the proverbial knife and Ron blew at me for some reason. Spit and cursing was spewing from his mouth which got everyone's attention. He went for his wand threatening my immediate demise. What he got was my wind hardened left fist helped along with a little wind gust. His jaw was broken and he stopped hard about five feet away from me out cold. The damage was so bad that Madam Pomfrey had him restricted to the hospital and on soup through a straw for days.

/Scene Break/

The Yule ball was to be started with a dance from the champions and their partners. Susan was absolutely gorgeous decked out in colorful robes, jewels and a corsage. We had stopped off at Gringotts earlier so she could pick out necklace, tiara, earrings and all that took her fancy. She had done an elegant job of putting it all together for the evening. I was very happy and tried to act a gentleman and not my normal self. Well until Draco started.

The ball was under way and I was having a great time. We had just completed a waltz number on the ballroom floor and were headed for some drinks when Draco showed. He was running his mouth at everyone close, a Ron tirade without drawing a wand. I finally had enough and surreptitiously waved my hand and ice formed under Draco's boots and another flick caused a small gust of wind put him on his ass. He came up cursing and started stomping away when I hit him with the ice foot again. This time his own momentum caused him to slip and fall. He was looking for person with a wand to blame but found none. By this time the teachers arrived and thinking him drunk, escorted him out of the hall.

We enjoyed the Christmas break for awhile but that came crashing down. Christmas morning was full of gift exchanging and hot drinks and good food. I again had the Goblins laying out bets that I would not compete or finish the second task. That actually got some high odds. The next day I told Amelia that I was going to cause trouble at Hogwarts in the second task but it was later in the pool with the golden egg that out break was ruined. The pool was heated with a little elemental power and we had a great swim. When I heard the egg say "You'll sorely miss and after an hour it will be too late", everyone went off the deep end. "That old goat is determined to get someone killed" I yelled.

"What are you yelling about Harry? Amelia was lounging around the pool. Probably keeping on me and on Susan's bikini.

"He is going to try and put Susan at the bottom of the lake and I have to find a way to breath underwater.

If I thought I was over the top Amelia went ballistic. She fired off a letter to Dumbledore stating that under no condition would Amelia allow her niece Susan to participate in any way in the tournament. I had a better plan.

/Scene Break/

Two days before the second task:

"Dobby", 'POP'

"Yes Master Harry."

"Dobby please bring three days of clothes from Susan's dorm and please don't be seen."

"Right away Master Harry." 'POP"

"You my dear are going to be held captive for the next few days so the head madman cannot kidnap you for the task."

"But Auntie Amelia sent the letter forbidding him to use Susan in the tournament."

"Do you really think that will stop the lunatic?" I had also made plans with Hedwich to keep Susan out of his hands now that he knew Susan and I were dating.

Sure enough it was later reported that a full search was made for Susan. I was to be sought when they were having problems finding Susan. Hannah reported that they came charging in late one night and then early again in the morning to check her bed. Dobby reported that the elves were told by the Headmaster to locate Susan but a higher authority called them off the search. I wonder if the hat is really the boss around here.

On the morning of the second task I turned over my guard duties to Amelia who was steaming by the lake. I then dropped my bomb shell that I would not be participating anymore in the tournament. All I kept hearing was "It's a binding magical contract you will lose your magic if you don't compete."

The question was what magic could I loose. The rules said that after the wizard or witches name was entered they must compete. The punishment for not competing was the loss of their magic and or up to death of the witch or wizard. The problem is I am not a wizard and I didn't enter my name. How can magic take something I don't have? I thought that even if I lost all my powers who cared. I figured to make a few galleons off the contest but I had enough money to hire an army and live to the age of two-hundred and still have enough to do it all again. I had passed filthy rich a long time ago.

"Harry my boy there is still time you can rescue your hostage and keep your magic." Dumbledore was on another rant.

"I don't care who you put down there, well maybe if it was Draco, no I could care less right now."

I liked the look on his face when I said Draco, as it implied so many things.

"But how are you going to fight Voldemort when he returns?"

"Who said I plan to fight Voldemort and who says he will return." I of course was pulling the old mans chain. He then made a slip, "Harry the prophecy says you…"

"What prophecy are you talking about? Been holding something back from me like the money for my education, food and housing?" I was getting a full range of looks crossing the old mans face. Our discussion was being overheard by MadEye along with a few Slytherin students. Owls were sure to be flying.

Diggory won the second task.

FLASHBACK:

The train ride to platform 9 ¾ was full of people who wanted to know if the Dailey Profit was correct and I had lost my magic. My reaction should have put that rumor to rest as a couple of people made the trip worth while.

"Hay Potter how are you going to support your whore without magic. The Dark Lord will kick your ass when he gets back, yada, yada, yada.

Draco recieved with a flip of my phony wand a very cold pair of pants and was blown down the corridor. Twiddle dee and Twiddle dum quickly followed.

Ron had the nerve to show up after the jaw breaking episode and wouldn't leave after several in the compartment told him to leave. My wind power push him against the far wall as Susan was the one that did the spell work. I think Ron learned the effects of ten different hexes before I released him from the wall.

/Scene Break/

Summer was fantastic even if Susan couldn't' be drawn from her warding books for long. Amelia was busy at the Ministry and Connie couldn't be at Bones Acre all the time. SOoo! One day when Susan was bored with studying she asked where I lived.

"So you want to see where I live?"

"You mean where you lived, you don't have the place still do you?"

"Grab hold it's a long hop" Susan was not impressed as we stood in a basic desert at the foot of a mountain.

That changed as I waved and the vines moved and the door opened. "Not bad for a kids house." I said.

"You made this place?" Then started the tour.

"So what kind of wards do you have on the place?"

"None", was not a suitable answer for Susan and she asked if she could practice at putting up some wards. Who was I to say no? I also did not know that she just saved this little hideaway. The Order of the Phoenix had a crew out hunting Harry Potter and one witches wand was pointed in this direction with a 'point-me-spell'.

"There you have a fire ward, and basic security warding."

"You do great work love, how about I take you out for dinner." That dinner put the Order of the Phoenix hunters on the hunt again unfortunately it was a long hunt.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – It's such a nice trap

.

Magical's could 'apperate' but were limited by their power. Many could only 'apperate' around a hundred mile per jump. Any further could lead to splitching so great care was taken to do it within their power levels. This group needed to get back to New York now that they had lost Harry Potter again. There was also a limit to how many jumps they could make continuously before a person magical core got affected. They had made a few jumps when one of them picked up Harry Potter again. The only problem was it was back where they had come from. By the time the group got to where Harry was they were just wore out and decide on a rest before tackling anyone. That had given Harry and Susan about two hours to dine in a nice restaurant. Susan had never been to the Americas and was happy to see what Harry suggested as the sights.

Harry 'flamed' them to San Francisco for a time and then on to the real light show of Las Vegas. A stroll down Fremont Street and a cab to the strip ended a great eventing. Harry then 'flamed' to Bones Acre. If anyone thought MadEye was upset chasing Harry this group decided on a slow painful death if they ever caught up to him.

/Scene Break/

Albus Dumbledore was grinding his teeth even with the lemon drop between them. Harry Potter needed to be controlled but what plan or plot could he now come up with? Harry was now out of the tournament and had lost his powers, how did that affect the prophesy? That was the only thing left to do, tell him the prophesy which should now scare him to death. Harry should then turn to him and Albus could get his hands on some of all that money wherever it was. Maybe he could convince Harry his life was still here at Hogwarts even as a squib. Yes all possibilities, now where was Harry?

Meanwhile little Tommy Riddle was barking orders to Wormtail. The ugly thing resembling a grotesque baby also had a plan but now he needed his feeding. "WORMTAIL!"

"Yes Master."

"I'm hungry, milk Nagini and get my formula ready."

Wormtail was not a happy person but with Sirius Black on the loose Wormtail knew he was a marked man. Still it was not an easy life here at Riddle Manor. Why did the master have to have such a ruddy large snake? The stupid thing could feed a small army and it hated to be milked.

Amelia Bones also needed a plan. Susan had snatched up Harry Potter but now Amelia needed a marriage contract to ensure the name and title of Bones was carried forward and was not lost. That meant that Susan needed to have two male children. Oh! And heaven help everyone if Potter had more than one title, which meant a secondary wife or another primary wife. Why couldn't she just marry a nameless Smuck and the first male would be named Lord Bones.

Meanwhile Ginny and Molly Weasley were working on a love potion for Harry Potter. They also wanted his money although Ginny did want him as an added bonus.

Meanwhile Sirius Black was also plotting. He had made it to Gringotts and the marriage contract was completed and was iron clad. Now for the last signature and everything was done. It would be one of the largest pranks he had ever pulled. He was overjoyed as he transformed into his dog form and headed for the last signature.

Meanwhile Harry Potter was planning and had just signed the final papers. All his accounts were secure and basically untouchable all except for the Gringott vault. Harry had just signed the paperwork and was now the owner of his own conglomeration. He had thought that there was not enough in the asset vault in Gringotts but the Goblins had assured him that he had just enough in his asset vault. The stock market and the economy in the United States were in the toilet and cash was tight an ideal time to buy. Harry Evans had under a corporation name just bought the majority shares in several large companies, very large companies in several countries. Even if the whole thing failed he had enough in his muggle bank accounts enough to buy a small country. Harry Evans was not worried about his finances. Harry Potter was now broke in the Magical world. The Potter vaults were empty, as well as the asset vault where all the money had been kept by the Goblins.

In all this financial nightmare assets that were not cash and in the Potter asset vaults had to be disposed of and turned into cash. Since I was not going to just throw away centuries of collected items without my personal viewing Susan and I spent days in the vault sorting. Antiques such as furniture and weapons were of little interest to us but got interesting prices at the antique dealers. We transported numerous books to my cave but sold most of them. Susan sorted the jewelry and kept a lot, we still sent trunks full to the dealers for sale. I did find a few personal items that I wished to keep; one was my father's journal and mother's diary and their wedding rings. It seemed that the magic on the rings brought them back to the vaults upon their death. We would have to have someone tell us how old these rings really were.

/Scene Break/

Susan and I were lying around the pool both deep in our own book. Susan had another ward book she found in my asset vault and I had my father's journal. This was the start of the small pea rolling down the snow-covered hill. The mountainous bolder was about to reach the bottom of the hill.

"Susan?"

"Yes lov."

"When will Amelia be home?"

"Around five but for sure by seven, why?"

"Well I just discovered that Sirius Black the mass murderer is innocent of killing my parents."

/Scene Break/

"Amelia you have to read this passage in my father's journal."

"It's nice to know that Sirius was not a trader to your father, they were like brothers. Always seemed odd that. Peter I could understand and it does clearly say he was the secret keeper."

"So you will get Black cleared of the charges?"

"Sorry Harry with this Minister and all the public opinion I doubt if Black was to show up with Pettigrew alive and healthy that the Minister would change his mind. The minister would most likely have the Dementors administer the kiss and sweep the whole thing under the carpet. Sirius is as good as dead."

Meanwhile Sirius Black was jumping up and down and chasing his tail he had gotten the signature. He had just slipped it in with all the other paperwork that needed to be signed.

Dumbledore had convinced Madam Sprout to take on an assistant. Not much magic was required to plant and dig around in the dirt. AND since Potter no longer had magic he could get the Wizengamot to strip Harry of his lordship and then his vaults. Then Dumbledore could get back in Harry's good graces by giving him a job. This would also put Potter within his grasp and plans.

Albus popped another lemon drop in his mouth and leaned back in his chair, a large smile appeared on his face.

Meanwhile the Sirius Black conversation with Amelia was turned to a discussion of marriage contracts. "Now Harry this just serves to protect both you and our family. This marriage contract states that you must provide a male heir before the age of thirty with the name of Bones to continue the Bones line."

"So what does Susan have to say about this contract?"

"Err"

"I thought so, Sissy!" POP

"Please ask Susan to join us." POP

"WHAT! YOU have to be kidding!" Susan screamed. This started a calm discussion over who loved who and "I WILL NOT BE POPPING OUT BABIES ON COMMAND!

Susan grabbed my hand and drug me out to the pool. "So what do you think Harry?"

"I think its nuts having a contract although I like the idea of marriage with you."

"If we get married how many babies do you want with me?"

"I have no idea; I am still working on the idea of getting married that is if you want to marry me?"

Well the discussion ended in a nice snogging session. The Void I fell into was becoming more… intense was the only way I could describe it. Later as we walked into the house, hand in hand, Amelia cornered us, "Well have you decided on anything?"

"We think marriage is in our future, maybe babies but no marriage contract." Susan declared with Harry nodding.

"Well I had hoped to do this the easy way, as the guardian for both of you I have signed the marriage contract. As of this minute you are both married in the eye of the law." Amelia turned around and left two hang jawed teenagers.

That left Susan in a funk, "Susan what's bothering you? Anything I could do to make it better?"

"Yes, marry me! Not that stupid contract married but a real ceremony married. It doesn't have to be fancy but, you know, presenting rings and saying a few words." She looked so sad.

"Of course as big a wedding as you wish, and when?"

"Just a small one, it's…I don't know. I just know that contract isn't making me happy.

"Would one of those Las Vegas ceremonies be ok or do you want a big church…" I got a full Susan hug and after Gringotts for some 'of age' paperwork, we were off to Las Vegas.

I don't know how or why and I won't ask, but some how in her mind that contract was poison. Not only did the Las Vegas wedding make her happy but she insisted that we be married under the name Evans since the contract was for Potter. Sex was to be determined much later.

/Scene Break/

"SharpKnife we would like to file this marriage license with your bank." I handed over the paperwork and he started with the Goblin laughter.

"You two definitely want to make sure that you are together permanently."

"Huh? What are you taking about?"

"Your guardian puts in marriage paperwork under the name Potter which is technically legal. You and Susan run off and get married in a muggle ceremony as Evans and magic has you bonded."

"WHAT?" yelled Susan, "We are bonded you say?"

"Yes you two are bonding at least that's quite obvious to a Goblin."

"I thought there were some signs like having to keep skin contact or magical explosions?" I was flustered at this turn of events.

Again with the grin SharpKnife continued, "Not all bonds are the same or type. I lean towards the Soul bond with you two but most bonds take quite a while to mature. So why don't you two read up on bonds. There are special capabilities in bonds that may happen tomorrow, next decade or never."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Look who showed up

.

Avoiding all of the petty troubles ridding on the train would provide, we 'flamed' to Hogwarts. Sissy and Dobby would take care of our trunks. We had decided on living out of my tower room untill they said something or we got called to Dumbledores office. After arriving we walked around the grounds of Hogwarts awaiting the arrival of the carriages. Until then we chatted and strolled as the weather was still reasonable for England. We did take a break for a bit of kissing down by the lake.

"Oh! Look at that crazy dog." Susan exclaimed.

"He does look quite happy doesn't he?" I chuckled.

The dog chasing its tail got our attention. Susan called it over and as it came near she started approaching the animal. My _Kū_ grabbed my senses and I waved my hand. Vines shot out of the ground effectively tying up the animal.

"What are you? You're not a dog! I want to see your true shape or I will have those vines end your miserable life." I growled.

I loosened the vines as the dog became a man. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" I already knew the answer to that question. There were enough posters tacked up everywhere you looked in Diagon alley.

"Me? I am your godfather and my name is Sirius Black. Now before you…" I cut him off with, "It's about time you showed up and yes I know you are innocent, I read my fathers journal."

"I really…" I again cut him off, "Dobby".

"Take this man to my room in the tower and make sure he stays there."

"Yes Master Harry.'

"Sirius we will join you when we can but for now just stay in the room."

POP

"Morgana and we have not even started school this year." I groaned.

"What are you going to do with him?"

"Susan I don't have the foggiest of an idea."

The Great Hall and the Welcoming Feast:

The feast had not even started when, "Mr. Potter report to my office immediately."

"Are you asking as my phony guardian or as the Headmaster"

"Enough of these games as a squib you may not be a student at Hogwarts, however I have a solution."

"I realy am not interested as I have my studies here to worry about."

"You insolent brat!" Snape had stuck his nose into the fun and had drawn his wand. He was ruining my surprise for the school which I was planing to enact in the middle of the feast.

"Oh! Put that wand away Snivilus or you might hurt yourself." I noticed that Dumbledore wasn't interested in curbing his attack dog.

Yep, that did it! "Confringo" Snape yelled.

"I used my air element to boost me up and to the left and lightning appeared to leave my wand. Snape had an electrifying experience before he collapsed.

Someone expressed a lot of people's opinions in the hall, "BUT you lost your magic!"

"I kept telling you clowns that I never entered the tournament so how could I be penalized for not competing? A little fib couldn't hurt my overall school standing.

Madam Pomfrey was caring for the students that got hit with the blasting curse, complements of Snape; the Headmaster just slumped into his chair. McGonagall started the feast as Flitwick took care of the sorting.

/Scene Break/

Sirius Black was waiting and was overjoyed to be reunited with his godson. Dobby provided a meal for Sirius and drinks for all. That started the discussion of what they were going to do as there was not much personal stuff to talk about. Sirius Black was a complete stranger to Harry and Susan as they were to him and they all soon realized that fact.

"Amelia Bones is the head of the DMLE and she says you are a dead man walking regardless if you turn up with Peter and a signed confession." I hated to put it that blunt but facts were facts.

"Oh! Don't worry about that I've already come to that conclusion. Unless I can find a deserted island where no one can find me I am royally screwed."

"What if I had a friend that had a corporation that owned an island with real people on it and that the island bank had an account in your name for lets say hundred thousand galleons? Could you or would you stay there for the rest of your life or must you return here for some reason?"

"Naw I'm good."

"Now I'm serious about this Black."

"No I'm Sirius!" Black cracked out laughing.

"That's what I mean." I groaned.

"No seriously I am going to die and you're going to provide the island. I won't mind a visit from you but I have learned my lesson. I thought Dumbledore as the big Warlock would do something, but no! I thought Dumbledore would come by and see me in Azkaban, nope! Even after I got out I stopped by a few friends in my doggy mode and what did I hear? They were plotting against you and how to use me and my escape. I have taken care of all them when I die."

"What's with your going to die?" Susan asked.

"I have a transfigured body in stasis that looks exactly like me and I have a will. Now I have an island, when do I leave?"

It took a few days before all the right buttons were pushed. Sirius was now on his new island with a pile of local currency in the bank. In fact when last seen he was chasing the local native girls. Harry was happy, Susan was happy and the Dailey Profit announced the death of Sirius Black with photos of the body. Dumbledore was the unhappy one and made worse when Harry announced that he was still a champion but not competing. Also he was exempt from going to class as a champion.

So the year crawled on, Draco was his most charming self calling people mud-bloods or blood-traders. Ron and Hermione were still arguing like dogs and cats only the subject ever changed. The OWLs were upon the school so Hermione was in a revising frenzy while Ron wanted no part of it, so on they argued. One day in the Hermione and Ron yelling match Draco was stupid enough to get involved. Ron and Draco started hexing each other but both got put in the hospital by Hermione.

I was going to take the OWL testing to see if I could squeak by without wizard magic. MadEye Moody's DADA class was all the rage. Moody was continually following me around and offering advice like I was participating in the tournament, weird!

"Hay Susan did you catch Luna today as she skipped thought the hall?"

"No what was she up to today?"

"She was humming and singing out loud, definitely got people's attention."

"That's normal for her."

"Nope, it was the lyrics that were the grabber, 'Voldemort is coming to town'.

/Scene Break/

OWLs testing was now done and today was the start of the third task. The maze was reportedly full of fun creatures and I for one was happy not to take part. In fact Susan and I were so happy we 'flamed' over to visit with Sirius for the day.

Meanwhile and elsewhere:

"What do you mean that the port-key wasn't used? Where is Potter? 'Crucio',Crucio','Crucio.' Port-key yourself with Nagini and get me some teachers or students. All I have here is loyal Deatheaters I need an enemy if this ritual is to work."

/Scene Break/

The next morning we were in the Great Hall awaiting the students and breakfast. Hannah came over and started a description of yesterday's events that had to be totally made up fiction.

"Honestly Susan Dumbledore was yelling at Snape to find Harry so he had a last chance to take part in the task. After all the cannon fire and all the champions were in the maze it got deadly still. We couldn't see a thing because of the high hedges. About half an hour later you could see spell fire coming over the top of the hedges. Not sparks or red stars but real curses and spell fire. Now you have to remember everyone was running around outside the maze in panic. The teachers were fighting as well as the Aurors and some of the adult spectators."

"What were they fighting Hannah?" Susan demanded.

"Well lets see, first this Graphorn comes charging through the hedge, Morgana he was huge. Then there were Hagrid's favorites, lets see Acromantula, Blast-Ended-Skrewts, and Fire Crabs. Rumor is that the Ministry added some to the mix without telling Dumbledore cause there was a couple of Mackled Malaclaw's and Forest Trolls, oh! AND half-dozen Dementors."

"Is that all?" I coughed.

"Luna says she saw a Crumple-Horned Snorkack and then there was your dragon friend that Hungaian Horntail and a bunch of baby Horntails, their sitting out back waiting for something. Oh! I almost forgot after the Dementors came a dozen Deatheaters but by then Dumbledore and the Aurors had taken care of everything."

"Dobby!" POP

"Yes Harry Potter Sir"

"Dobby grab some money and get me a dozen sheep and prepare to pop them in when I yell, ok?"

OK, Harry Potter Sir. POP

/Scene Break/

"Hi there, I see you brought your children."

$Yes Dragon rider we came so I might show a true rider to my children$

"You honor us with your visit. I have lunch coming in a while."

$You would do my children a great honor if you would let them carry you for a short ride$

"It would be my pleasure and are they strong enough to carry my mate also?"

$Yes they are young but strong$

$Mommy let us eat that huge snake yesterday while she had those two bad men with sticks$

"I'm gland you have such a nice mommy." I thought... I'm going to translate that conversation later.

The rides were fun as how many people ever get to ride a dragon. Towards the end of the rides most of the school was watching, from a distance. Some brave or foolhardy started to approach when the rides were done to see if they could get a ride. They changed their minds when a dozen sheep appeared in front of the dragons.

It was flame crunch, flame crunch. The dragons were thrilling to watch but were now leaving. Harry Potter waved goodbye to the dragons and the student started returning to their common rooms.

"Mr. Potter report to my office immeadiatly." Hogwarts head dragon was at it again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 –The winners are

.

Later as Dinner progressed:

"Say Hannah you never did say who won the tournament." Susan asked.

"Oh, that's part of the confusion, we are not sure if anyone did. Of course you could say Dumbledore won."

"HUH?"

"It was panic and confusion; there was first the fighting of all the beasts. Then came St. Mungo staff to help the wounded. Then they got the champions out and to the hospital. They say that later Dumbledore went to retrieve the Tri-wizard cup and got pulled away as it was a port-key. Now its just rumor, they say is all he found was an empty graveyard but he was the first to the cup."

The tournament was soon forgotten at the table, "Oh! Morgana!" squeaked Hannah as Susan showed her ring for the first time. We had agreed to let the school call her Lady Potter for the time being.

/Scene Break/

You would think that the fates could only cram so much trouble and weirdness into one school year but they seem to love me. The very next morning in comes a dozen owls from Gringotts. The Sirius Black will reading is to take place in three days and of course I am named in the will. To get everyone ready for me to be gone for that day I started with my head of house. Flitwick was understanding and wished me the best.

"Professor McGonagall a word please." I approached her at the head table.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"I have been informed by Gringotts that my present is required in three days for a will reading. So I would like to officially notify you of my absence from school on that day."

"I'm afraid that the headmaster has restricted you to the school until further notice."

"Might I ask why?"

"You will have to ask him Mr. Potter."

"Very well Professor, as Deputy of the School you have been official notified of my absence." I turned and walked down the length of the head table to a grinning Dumbledore. I gave him the finger as I passed. I would find out what was going on at the will reading and Dumbledore would find out I was gone when he found out.

Later in our room, "Have you ever had the feeling that you should just give up?"

"Not often dear."

"I mean every time I turn around there is an obstacle, bad guy or more trouble. If it wasn't for you I would just go hide in my cave for a few centuries."

"Well if you go to hide in your cave do me a favor and take me with you. Oh! I will be coming with you to the will reading I think it is going to be fun."

I gave her a funny look, fun?

/Scene Break/

We 'flamed' to in front of Gringotts and entered the huge doors. We were lead to a large conference room and took seats with our backs to the wall. Soon the Weasley clan minus the two eldest entered and took seats across the room. Next came Mrs. Malfoy and Draco who sat prominently at the table. As the appointed time arrived SharpKnife walked in with ten warriors. The warriors took positions at various places around the room while SharpKnife sat at the head of the table. Just before the doors closed the Minister and Dumbledore entered and gave me a nasty smile.

"We are here to read the will and last testimony of Sirius Orion Black Lord of House Black. The will is fairly straight forward. Does anyone wish to listen to all the legal jargon? Good I will summarize the will. First to Harry Potter…" Dumbledore interrupted, I'm afraid that Mr. Potter is not going to be able to inherit the title of Lord Black or the Black vaults. I have here a copy of the new law that the Minister and I have passed stripping all titles and vaults from Lord Potter and putting them under the control of the Ministry."

At that time I started to cracking up laughing, "Thank you Fumble-up the manipulator and Fudge the brainless for making my life and decisions a lot easier by making them for me I…" I was interrupted by SharpKnife, "While that is interesting it has no bearing on this will reading." That got silence lowered across the room. "The title of Lord Black is given to Draco Malfoy and that includes the Black vaults." Dumbledore and Fudge looked like someone had killed their puppy while Draco was jumping up and down.

"Now if I may continue? The Black vaults have been emptied by the previous Lord Black and the galleons have been deemed irretrievable. There is however a fine for storing a dark object in our vault system under the Lestrange/Black vaults. The item has been destroyed, there is however a marriage contract that must be filled by the current Lord Black."

"Who?" Draco almost screamed.

"A Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley she is…" Draco screamed, "That blood-trader!"

Needless to say just about everyone was screaming so no one could understand anyone. I just sat there laughing so hard that Susan had to hold me from falling out of the chair. The missing Black money was probably put in my vault. I wondered how I covered the company's I bought with only my vault money. The Potter vaults were empty and the Black vaults were empty and the Ministry got squat.

Thirty Sickles were given to Dumbledore and the reference of a Judas was not missed. Mr. Weasley's signature was verified on the binding marriage contract followed by how his family was going to attempt line theft of Lord Potter. The will congratulated each on how they used Sirius. Overall it was entertaining. The room's attention was then diverted back to me by SharpKnife giving me my inheritance, the prank. Sirius hoped that I enjoyed the prank on all the losers in the room.

I could not stop myself and made the comments, "Dam Sirius you sure showed everyone even that pompous, ignorant Minister of Magic is even a bigger fool than I think he is."

"How dare you…" I cut the Minister off, "I dare you arrogant wind-bag, and your current law shows just how corrupt you are you…" Well the Minister was never one to think and he drew his wand. I had my phony wand out and sent a cone-shaped blast of air at the jerk. It drove him into the wall and unconsciousness.

Dumbledore was in a state of shock, it was obvious to anyone who looked at him. It was Ron Weasley, the slow-witted, who voiced the words that brought the room back to reality. "But you guys said if I use magic in Gringotts the goblins would execute me!"

"SharpKnife comely turned to Ron and said, "Yes that is Goblin law. Now, Dumbledore be so kind as to drag out that lump of trash unless you want us to deal with it, this reading is over, please leave. Oh, Mr. Potter please stay..."

SharpKnife was a Goblin and Goblins don't laugh, SharpKnife looked as if he was going to split into pieces by not laughing. "By the Great Lord, only you Harry. You know they think you are going to die? Maybe they will think you're a spirit come to revenge past grievances."

"Your having a good time aren't you SharpKnife?"

"You know our laws refer to wizard magic being done in Gringotts. Besides it's not good policy to try and execute someone who could wave their hand and demolish the building."

"Harry what is he talking about, you aren't that strong are you." Susan asked.

"Mrs. Evans your husband is an Elemental, your race may have forgotten but we have not. Our people remember battles where a single Elemental took on an entire army and won or one who got upset and leveled a mountain. Now back to business. As I called you Mrs. Evans, the idiots have stricken the title of Lord Potter from not just you but from eternal existence. There is no Potter title, vaults or contracts. From now on all our dealings will be done with Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"Oh shit Amelia is going to explode, this will wipe out the Bones line also because its a binding contract with the Lord of Potter."

"Mrs. Evans you are not aware of half the damage they have done. We will not know what magic will do but on paper the Ministry has deleted the Bone, Potter, Gryffindor and Slytherin lines. There are no real vaults, properties but the titles that were held by Harry and that could be passed on to his male children have just been terminated by Fudge and Dumbledore."

"How was he Slytherin?"

"By conquest, he terminated the last living Slytherin when he was a baby."

"This is going to be fun, magic is probably beyond upset…" SharpKnife interrupted, "Harry if you could be so kind and step outside and announce to the crowd that the Goblins have not executed you, the Dailey Profit has already issued a special addition over your execution for using magic in Gringotts."

After I gave the irate crowd a wave and said the Goblins are my friend we got to the nearest alley and 'flamed' to Hogwarts. There was a surprised Dumbledore when he entered the Great Hall and saw a smilling Harry Potter sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

/Scene Break/

The train ride home was a great time to laugh. We had told Amelia by owl post about Fudge canceling our ability to complete the marriage contract so she was out Fudge hunting. Ron and Draco were dueling in the corridors on the way home over the littlest Weasley. Fudge had tried to have me arrested for assault but only the Goblins could because it was on Goblin soil. Even Dumbledore looked like he wasn't sleeping.

The good times it seems were never to last for the now Mr. Potter. No sooner than we arrived home there was a Ministry owl waiting with an official letter tied to its leg. It was an official summons for the removal of the name Potter from the rolls of the Wizengamot. We were awaiting Amelia return home before I told the Wizengemot and Fudge to shove it where the sun doesn't shine.

Meanwhile Susan who had been to the Wizengamot before was explaining the lay-out of the large room. "There is a spectator gallery and the huge desk of the Chief Warlock that towered over almost everything. All the Lords of the Noble and Ancient Houses had a booth. In front section of the booth was a throne like chair and behind that chair was as many chairs as were required by that house's Lord. The regale part was the large crest that set at the back of the booth showing the House symbol and towering over that booth with a magical spot light illuminating the symbol. The main floor was in the middle of all this like a roman arena. In fact the Wizengamot use to have duel to the death on that floor." Susan was quite impressed with that room. "Auntie said that when a new house is added that magic rings a loud gong."

Amelia arrived about this time and after she had a quick shower we sat to eat dinner. The discussion was of course over the letter and the Wizengamot.

"I really recommend you attend, you can object of course to their doing this but I doubt there is much hope. This is a done deal with someone paying money to make it happen if I'm not wrong. The Wizengamot is something to see and not many people ever get to see the place. I'm afraid when this is over they will strip you of the name Potter and you will be referred to as No-name until you come up with one they like."

Somehow this required a shopping trip and new fancy robes for my attendance at the Wizengamot. This whole thing was not my idea and I definitely was against it in principle. What did I get in Diagon alley? Yesterday they were going to tear down Gringotts because the Goblins killed me, today I an embarrassment to magic world. GRrrrrrr.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – How did that happen

.

So the great day came for me to lose my name, I was so thrilled I almost fell asleep waiting them to open the great doors and announce me. This whole circus is going to be a pant load. How are they going to announce me? A Potter? the Lord part has been stripped by this groups audacity. How do I leave as Mr. No-name? The doors finally opened and a booming voice said will the defendant enter the chambers. Defendant? Now I am pissed so I march in ready to start yelling but I really am struck with this rooms intimidating atmosphere. Its obvious where I am to stand like a naughty boy caught by his father. The Chief Warlock got right to the point.

"The defendant has been judged by this assembly and as by written law. All names and title are hereby stripped from you and you are know by law and magic as Mr. No-name.

I was about to let loose on a tirade that Dumbley and company would remember for a long time but before I could say a word… BONG!

I dam near jumped as even with my _Kū_ the sound was loud and took me by surprise. The room was well-lit so every one saw and heard, among the gasps of the public, the individual shields of Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Bone shields slowly crumble into dust. I figured that was the final nail in the coffin, the big stage finale, but then there were more gasps…

Across the room in one of the largest booths a huge shield appeared. I later found out it was the house symbol for Peverell. It seems that I can't even lose my name like any other person. Magic was not through. BONG!

A smaller Gryffindor shield appeared on the upper right side of the Peverell shield. BONG!

A smaller Potter shield appeared under the Gryffindor shield, BONG!

A smaller Slytherin shield appeared on the upper left of the Peverell shield, BONG!

A smaller Bones shield appeared under the Slytherin shield.

There suddenly appeared on my robe the same multi-crest as was on the booth. Thinking Abso-bloody-lutely I was 'taking the biscuit'… so I headed to the booth.

"HOLD!" came a voice from across the room.

"What is your challenge Lord Shatfig?" That sounded like Dumbledork.

"As part of the pure-blood twenty-eight I challenge this usurpers right to those houses."

"Lord Peverell do you accept the challenge."

"Accepted"... I was thinking, this is ridiculous, what is he going to do, request a blood test.

"Duelers take your places on the floor!"

Whoops, I think I just stepped into something, a duel? What is this some game of winner take all?

"Rules of the duel from the challenger!"

"NONE!" shouts Shatfig, "TO THE DEATH!"

"Duel is completed when one or both duelers are pronounced dead by Wizengamot magic." Dumbledork sounded happy.

"BEGIN!"

This guy really wants me dead and quick, hell he just let loose a blasting curse, gouging spell, severing curse and an exploding curse. Well let's see how he likes it, and I yelled some stupid thing like 'inflamable' and I let loose a good sized flame, an ash producing flame. He didn't even have time to scream before he became ash.

"Anybody else?"... I thought not, bloody idiots. I climbed the stairs and entered my booth. As I sat down a small box appears on the banister. The box contained a ring with all the houses surrounding the Peverell crest. Magic is really playing around with me or maybe she has just had enough of the 'off your trolley' crowd. Oh what the hell, whose got the popcorn?

/Scene Break/

"I'm telling you Susan that we should have just run away. Did you see all the marriage proposals I received. My picture is all over the papers and everyone is telling me how I have to learn this or that to be able to vote properly. AND even Dumbledore is offering me help again like some twinkling grandfather. Awe, come on, let's run off to Vegas for the weekend or let's visit Sirius. We haven't seen him in a while.

"Oh quit whining, you will make a vote next week and everyone will hate you. Besides we have to go back to school in a couple of days."

"That's another thing, I have to go to classes now and I will never get through Transfiguration or charms class. I just barely got though my OWLs."

"Just skip those two classes, besides you got EE on most of your OWLs so you did good."

/Scene Break/

The fighting resumed on the train between Ron and Draco, both were too incompetent to hurt each other. That was nice as it kept both of them away from our compartment. Ginny Weasley however showed up and started yakking away. I only paid attention to her when I got offered one of her chocolate frogs. As interested as I was in her and the conversations I just tucked the candy it in my school bag, I only took it to be polite.

The carriage ride was too short as I knew that Snape would be waiting the minute I got out of the carriage. He would want to take me to the Headmasters office. Failing in that I would still face Dumbledork in the Great Hall. It seemed like an annual obstacle course that I was required to run.

"Susan don't stop for me just get out from the carriage and to your table as quickly as you can. I'm going to play with Snape then mess with Dumbledore. See you in our room later if I get snagged by Dumbledore."

"You're just a big baby aren't you?"

"But it's so much fun."

No sooner than I got Susan out of the carriage and turned toward entrance, "Potter the headmaster want you in his office." I just kept walking.

"Potter I'm talking to you…POTTER!"

Snape then takes off after me to lay his hands on the unruly student, a Snape trade-mark. Snape went Arse over elbow when a small vine growing out of the cobblestones seemed to grab his ankle. By the time he got up his prey was lost in the mass of students heading to the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast.

I gave the thumbs up to Susan at the Hufflepuff table and got a head shake and a smile back. The only thing new was the fat toad dressed in pink. She even had a pink bow in her hair. The headmaster introduced her as the new DADA Professor. She then starts off on a speech. She wasn't making a good impression as she was holding up the food and right now that was all that students cared about.

Finally she ran out of hot air and we got to the food. unfortunately when the pudding was cleared it started.

"Mr. Potter report to my office immediately!" I ignored him like I hadn't heard.

"Mr. Potter did you hear me?" I still ignored him

"Mr. POTTER!" Still I gave no recognition to his calls.

It was a shame that McGonagall shook my shoulder as I was looking forward to Snape. I figured 220 volts could melt some of his hair tonic.

"Are you deaf Mr. Potter the Headmaster is speaking to you?"

"Sorry Professor there is no Potter's here, Wizengamot did away with him, didn't you hear?" I really tried to keep a straight face as I could see Susan cracking up at her table. The entire hall was listening by this time.

Before Professor McGonagall could reply Snape had started our way. For some reason there was a small patch of ice on the bottom of his boot and he ungracefully fell on his bum. The string of curses flying from his mouth gave many students a different learning experience in expressing oneself.

When the Headmaster finished with his silencing charm on Snape he then addressed that Potter person again. "Harry Potter step up to the head table I wish to speak with you."

I figured it was about time to make him a further looking fool, "Headmaster you were there…no you weren't there…Chief Warlock Dumbledore was there when Harry Potter lost his name. I doubt you will find a Potter here in this hall."

"Harry get up here now!" It looked like the headmaster was headed where I wanted him.

"I'm sorry but that is not in accordance with school rules or decorum unless you wish me to call you Albus."

"Harry enough of this foolishness…"I cut him off with, "Whatever you say Albus." The snickers around the hall was not missed by the professors.

"Potter you will obey or I will curse you into the next generation!" Snape was back in the game.

"On your bike Snivelis, you just heard Albus has thrown out the rule book." Snickers turned into laughs around the hall.

"So what do you wished to be called?" asked Albus.

"My official school name is Lord Peverell."

"Well Lord Peverell I wish to see you in my office immediately."

"Then Headmaster I assume the rules are back in force?"

"Yes Lord Pererell." Dumbledore said in an exasperated sigh.

"Good, what rules have I broken that my head of house cannot deal with? I have not been informed by Professor Flitwick of any infractions." Dumbledore just left the hall.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Fudge strikes again

.

Susan finally broke free and came to our tower room. We chatted and had a good laugh at what happened in the Great Hall. "Well I guess its time for me to head off to bed."Susan yawned.

I saw nothing to keep me up sort of my evening shower. As I finished my shower and got ready to jump into bed I notice a change in the sleeping arrangements. Susan was already asleep in my bed. I figured I would be safe joining her as it was my bed. I finally got to sleep.

/Scene Break/

It had been about a week into school when Umbitch the Toad got her first NO! I was at breakfast when the Dailey Profit came in with a story of Ministry worker who was now in St. Mungo because he tried to take the famous Harry Potter prophesy.

I took Susan's paper and as I was rereading the article I was walking to the head table and Dumbledore, I just gave an off handed statement to Dumnledore…"It looks like Voldemort has returned, he…"

Umbitch came unglued and screeched, "You're a little attention-getting liar the Minister has confirmed He-who-must-not-be named is gone and cannot return."

"He's an idiot, you're a fool and Bob's your uncle."

"Detention Mr. Potter!"

"I can assure you that Mr. Potter will not be attending your detention."

She made a real mistake as the DADA professor and drew her wand that she didn't know how to use. My wand was out and a stream of electricity hit her in the chest. She was knocked backwards about ten feet and when she sat up her hair looked worse than Hermione's frizzy mop.

"Headmaster I demand he be expelled! Umbitch's volume and screech had cats running.

"Oh he can't do that you know, the prophesy and all that rot. Isn't that right Headmaster? That reminds me why I came over here Headmaster. Voldemort must have sent this Bode character to retrieve the prophesy which turned him into a vegetable. Voldemort would be the only other person that would be interested in what that says."

"You've heard the prophesy?" Dumbledore seemed quite shocked.

"I demand action, I want punishment, he attacked a professor, I WANT HIM EXPELLED!"

"Sounding a lot like Filch isn't she? Yes heard the thing years ago. Quite a bore you know."

"Cornelius will hear about this!"

"Yes do tell dear Cornelius that Lord Peverell, the holder of five votes on the Wizengamot would be quite displeased if he doesn't expel that Harry Potter chap."

I turned around to see an astounded audience of students.

/Scene Break/

"Harry you are really lighting a fire under just about everyone. What are you trying to accomplish?" Susan wasn't mad but still unhappy with what I was doing.

"Trying to keep us safe from all the good guys lov. Dumbledore has his plans as is using The Minister who is trying to discredit me to keep his job. Did you hear from the kids that got detention with Umbitch? She is using a blood quill to make them write lines. Is Dumbledore stopping her, No! Is McGonagall trying, No! I wrote the Dailey Profit and Fudge squashed the article. I can only use their own rules against them to keep us safe. Oh! That reminds me. Be ready to get married again this weekend in Vegas. I've done all the paperwork."

"Not like I don't like the idea of getting married to you again but why?"

"I think in the near future we are going to announce our marriage and I want that under the name of Peverell. That will provide us more protection if you wish to finish your education here at Hogwarts."

"We could always go to another school."

"True but they would track us down. If we go to another school we could be tracked down regardless of the name we use. I want to keep our real married name a secret so if we really want to disappear for real they can't sneak up on us before we even get start. They have tried for our vaults and even tried for removal of my name, I just don't want to end up in Azkaban under guard one morning with no escape possible."

Vegas was as flashy as ever and the justice of the peace in the little chapel was as drunk as last time. I plan in advance! The marriage was done and paperwork would be filed Monday coming. I took Susan to a nice dinner show and then we took a cab to a swanky Hotel on the strip. We got in our nightly kisses. After awhile we hit the bed for a nice night of snuggling. We had not gone all the way yet but we were getting close and right now was the time for me to back off. We were quite hot and bothered, as I started to roll over Susan said, "Isn't it time for you to show me what people do on their honeymoon night?"

(LEMON SCENE TIME)

We got back to Hogwarts late Sunday night and did get to sleep even later. Monday morning was classes.

My schedule was quite skimpy. I had Hagrid's creatures, Herbology, Potions, History and Divinations. The last two classes were for me to catch up on paperwork. I had CEO's and workers coming out my ears but so was the paperwork that I shouldn't give to someone else.

The pressure was being applied more strongly by just about everyone. The Headmaster wanted me to attend classes and detentions with Umbitch. Umbitch took points off me and my house worse that Snape and wanted me expelled. The Minister of Magic wanted me expelled and thrown in Azkaban but was too much of a coward to try. Snape acted like he wanted me dead. McGonagall was always in a huff and disapproving of me whenever I was in her sight. Flitwick thought the whole thing was hilarious. In fact Flitwick had gotten to a point where he was asking Dumbledore if the Headmaster had cleared it with Lord Peverell's Head of House. On the rare occasions that I did get dragged up to the Headmasters office Susan insisted that she tag along. That always got another round of arguments going and whether Professor Sprout should be there if Susan was to be kicked out as Sprout was her Head of House.

The pressure kept rising, Harry Potter, err, that kid was going to be controlled and taught his place by order of just about everybody. Then on a bright and cheerful day Dobby popped in and told us that there was a storm brewing in the Headmasters office. This included the Minister, Umbitch, Snape and that a summons for me was coming via Professor McGonagall. I was lucky it was lunch time and Flitwick and Sprout were at the Head table.

"Lord Peverell you are required in the Headmasters office and as usual only you are to present yourself."

"Not a problem Professor we are ALL ready and on our way." McGonagall just shook her head and left for elsewhere.

It was a real Donnybrook of a meeting. Dumbledore attempted to mediate the meeting with his grandfatherly look and twinkling eyes. Snape was on about arrogant brat just like his father. Umbitch was incoherent. Fudge was on about expelling me for attempting to overthrow the Ministry and instilling unrest in the general public. Sprout looked lost and Susan was angry. Flitwick was again rolling around in an overstuffed chair laughing.

They finally noticed Susan and Umbitch went off on her. That's when I demanded her guardian be present. Amelia was the head of the DMLE but also a member of the board of governors.

The arguing raged on, threats were thrown and screeching interspersed the entire time. For the most part Susan and I kept quiet and stood by the laughing Flitwick. I did make a statement on a couple of points of order.

"NO!" I proclaimed again for the gazillionth time and they were off and arguing again. The main players finally agreed on what they came to do to start with, Lord Peverell you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts.

More fun erupted, as an expelled student my wand was to be snapped and my wizard magic bound thus making me a squib. Now by this time laughter by every body had ceased. Flitwick was however watching me very closely.

"Sorry Minister but my wand is in my trunk in my room, shall I go get it? Now they were not going to fall for that, they were too smart, so Dumbeldork dispatched an elf to retrieve the wand in my trunk. While I waited with my fingers crossed I was wondering how Dumbledumb figured I was going to win against Voldemort when I turned seventeen when I couldn't use magic. I also hoped my knowledge of elves was totally correct along with a couple of other things.

The elf popped in and handed the wand to Fudge and part one was going my way. Elves did what they were told, not questions, no argument and no emotions, well every elf except Dobby. I swear I saw an elf ready to burst out laughing. The elf had done what it was told without comment… but it knew!. It had gone to my trunk and obtained the wand that was there, Ginny Weasley's wand I had never returned and forgotten about until now.

"You are here by officially expelled from Hogwarts and prohibited from wand magic forever." Fudge smiled and snapped the wand. "I now perform the binding spell prohibiting you from using your wizard magic." Since he performed the binding spell only he could remove it so it was technically a forever spell…except?

"Are you all done there your Fudgness? Am I done with your trial and execution?"

"Yes Squib Peverell" Fudge replied and as he sat down you could almost see him counting the Wizengamot Lord seats and vault that squib Peverell could no longer hold.

I on the other hand was about to throw another wrinkle in their plans. As in the muggle world, so did the wizard world hold under law about double jeopardy. I was tried and convicted and punishment rendered, I was now free from further prosecution or penalties.

As I raised a wind shield I used my other hand to raise the Minister and his chair into the air with more directed wind. "Sorry old chap, wandless magic, see you in the Wizengamot with my five votes." Flitwick broke out in laughter again. The rest of the room found there jaw dropping. Fudge came to his senses and lost them again. Fudge cast the binding spell again. I was not sure what kind of curse he would throw or the intent behind it. The wind shield diverted the spell which almost hit Dumbledork. Fudge was subdued before he could cast any more spells.

I smiled and calmly said, "Thank you'all for a boring afternoon of nonsense. I accept my expulsion as a badge of honor. Now! I am formally requesting married quarters for my wife and me as Lord Peverell.

"You can't request anything… that's nonsense you have no standing here at Hogwarts" ranted the Minister." Still being held by his Aurors.

"You tell me as the last of the line of Gryffindor and Slytherin I have no standing here at Hogwarts? Surly you jest? Now my wife is a student and that requires married quarters at the least."

"You have no standing here you are not even an adult!" raged Umbitch.

"Again you stupidity precedes your mouth. I was required to participate in the Tri-wizard contest where only a seventeen year old could enter, your magical Goblet accepted me as legal age in your magical community. Your forcing me to take part makes me an adult. Further, I am a Lord and married, ditto on the adult bit. If this is all too confusing for your small minds or have some obscure objection I will have Lady Peverell request married quarters instead of my requesting them.

Flitwick fell off the chair laughing and was joined in by Sprout and Amelia. Dumbledore's lemon drop had fallen out of his mouth and was now stuck in his beard. Fudge's mouth was moving but no sound came out and Umbitch was redder than Susan's hair. We got married quarters. Although it is still possible that half the room might not realize who I am married too, magical are not quick on picking up the obvious.

Somewhere the fates messed up in their making my life a problem. The Dailey Profit the next morning had the headline… MINISTER FUDGE DECLARES THERE IS NO PLACE IN HOGWARTS FOR THE HEIRS OF GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN!

In a back page of the paper there was an article that announced that Lord Peverell was now off the market and married.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - How did that happen

.

Whoever or however they got that information they just kept going in the newspapers. They ground in the fact that Fudge was so incompetent that his binding spell had failed. They had an interview from a student about blood-quills being used in Umbridge's detentions and how she was a Fudge appointed Professor. The articles included Dumbledore hiring a DADA person as a professor who got a P on their OWLs and couldn't take their NEWTs. It was a thing of beauty. I failed to get mentioned by name, not once!

I got to add my support to Dowager Longbottom's call for a No Confidence vote on Minister Fudge where I added my five thumbs down.

Umbitch caught hell for her time in Hogwarts and got put in a cell awaiting trial The Dailey Profit had a follow-up on her arrest. They found her in possession of a dark object which the Department of Mystery destroyed, some kind of stupid locket.

/Scene Break/

I think Dumbledore figured it out after the HogsmeadeVillage week-end. He started on trying to get me to learn about Voldemort and his psyche. Snape got moved to DADA and the Headmaster brought in Slughorn to teach Potions. This of course was all part of Dumbledore's plans which he forgot to tell me about and which I ignored. I wasn't a student any more so his influence was even less than before. As a last resort Dumbledore told me I was a Horcrux and there was a total of seven. This was a despite attempt by Dumbledore to scare the shit out of me and bring me back under his protective wing.

Voldemort was now installed on his throne in Malfoy Manor.

"Lucius I have come to the conclusion that our siblings have been lax at Hogwarts. Tell your son to gather up all my loyal supporters in House Slytherin and start a reign of terror. I want extra attention on Potter and his friends. I want death to reign in Hogwarts."

"As you command My Lord."

Hogmeade Village:

Susan and I were glad to get out of Hogwarts and just wander around town.

"So who do you think will be the next Minister?"

"Auntie has a good chance but Rufus Scrimgeour is running strong. You never know who wants to put in enough galleons and buy the office over a better candidate".

All in all it was a pleasant day where we stocked up on candies from HoneyDukes and drank butterbeer in excess. We walked back to Hogwarts enjoying each others company.

The next morning at breakfast an early morning edition of the Dailey Profit announced a new Minister of Magic.

"Has any one ever heard of this Thicknesse character? I asked.

"Gran knows him from the Wizengamot, some kind of quiet backbencher type." Neville added.

"Well I think I am not going to like this nobody as he just appointed Rookwood as his undersecretary. I know him from the Department of Mysteries and I damn sure got bad vibes from him." I didn't feel right about this election.

By the afternoon there was pandemonium around Hogwarts. Dumbledork called everyone to the Great Hall and gave a great speech which added up to he was not going to stand for this unruliness.

Unruliness? I wondered what Dumbledork would say if there was an increase in the severity of the spells and curses being cast around Hogwarts. The only worst curses that were not currently being used were the unforgivable's. Unruliness?

Unruliness continued at Hogwarts:

Padama got a nose bleed from an unruly curse; she clearly heard a young first year cry 'Avada Kedavra' and part of the wall next to her absorbed the rest. MadEye was right you had to mean it and have the power to cast the curse correctly.

The 'confringo' hurled at Ron missed and since he was such a knowledgeable student he returned a 'tarantallegra' at Draco. Draco's dancing legs caused him to fall down a flight of stairs broking his arm. Ron got detention with Snape.

One Ravenclaw got hit with a 'diffindo' and while Madam Pomfrey was trying to attach the Ravenclaw's arm a cruciatus curse whizzed by striking a student who was watching Madam Ponfrey.

The next day it got serious. A Hufflepuff was found with her head blown off. A Ravenclaw was found as a lump of raw pulp, someone had hit him with a 'reducto'.

Dumbledore had everyone restricted to their common room and the Hogwarts was crawling with Aurors.

No one knew anything, no wands were found with inappropriate curses being used so everyone was released to return to normal classes. Ron's and Draco's problems with each other were considered separate from the other violence. That was until two days later.

Sitting with Susan at lunch the violence was still on everyone's mind and tongues. Unfortunately our group had Potions with Snape in just a few minutes which thrilled everyone in Gryffindore. Ron was cramming food as Snape didn't allow food in his classroom. Neville was trying to come up with a disease so Madam Pomfrey would keep him in the hospital for an hour or two. I was leaving the Great Hall to walk Susan to her class before I made my way to the forbidden forest for a little practice with my elements.

As I headed down the stairs to the entrance hall the Gryffindor and Slytherin students were heading towards Snape's dungeon. They were doing a stare down and blocking the hall and door to the dungeon stairs. With only two minutes to class start I was trying to weave my way through the students when I heard 'Avada Kedavra' being yelled in the hall.

I instinctively jumped and rolled. What I did was hit a number of other students as I bounced to the ground. Several students fell on me, some were finished with life. As the Aurors arrived and took statements I learned that Draco Malfoy had sent the curse at me. Some blamed me for being alive while others blame Draco but in the end four students were now dead. Draco had escaped and was now on the DMLE wanted list. I hoped he like kissing the hem of his idol while he awaited the Dementor's kiss.

Regardless what Dumbledork wanted parents were sending howlers or showing up to yell at him. The ministry was also getting yelled at and finally ordered all of Slytherin be dosed with the truth serum. Half of Slytherin was removed from Hogwarts that day. It still took a couple of weeks to weed out Voldemort supporter in the other houses. Several other students were injured but by now if you raised a wand it had better be in class work. One Voldemort supporter tried to curse another student and got hit with twenty curses from other students. He is still in St Mungo security ward being treated before trial and Azkaban.

While the safest place in England returned to normal everywhere else was not. Voldemort's killers were working the muggle communities with sickening results.

With Snape teaching DADA like he taught Potions the know-it-all started a defense class to teach all the weak and uneducated. Hermione always did have a superiority complex. Susan however thought it was top class so joined in and I of course had to tag along. I just enjoyed the room the elves provided. All you had to do was ask the room and it provided. Hermione was in charge so the room was under her command but the room would give me a table in the corner and a cold butterbeer when I asked.

The hexes were flying and Hermione was bossing the kayos. I was sitting in the corner thinking about Voldemort and Horcrux number what? Wouldn't it be just super fantastic if this room, which gave what was asked for and gave me the next Horcux to be destroyed. What ever number Horcux that was it... plop! The on the table was a tiara and it felt like the evil in that stupid diary. I grabbed an older looking witch and asked her to conjure a metal box. I had the wind lift the tiara into the box and put it into my pocket. Of course I tried asking again but got nothing. I figured it best not to get a headache and just be happy with what I got. Tomorrow I would take it to the forest for some flame practice.

/Scene Break/

The weekend was here and the law was laid down, "I need to stop by Tomes & Scrolls then The Magic Neep as we need some groceries. You also need to stop by Derish & Banges so we need to leave right after breakfast."

"Yes dear, do you wish to lunch at The Three Broomsticks."

"We might as well, with Dumbledore out of Hogwarts there won't be anyone around to keep Snape on a leash so Hogwarts will be deserted until dinner."

I was happy that it wasn't a full-blown shopping day or a quick visit to The Hair Dressing Shop. I have never been a mixer or had a lot of friends. Joe was a friend at the motorcycle shop then there was some sparing partners at the martial arts gym. Susan had dozens of girlfriends and each could talk for hours before taking a breath. Books and exercise was more my friends I had learned early from the Dursley's to keep my head down, usually.

The carriage ride was crowded with girls and Neville who had been dragged along. I wondered which girl had their eye on him as a boyfriend. "So Neville you're with which one of theses beauties this day?"

"Tini wanted me to help her pick out some plants for her mother." Neville looked like he was ready to faint being crammed in with all these girls.

"Easy there Neville" I laughed, "I'm sure she hasn't picked out the rings, yet." That got me an elbow in the ribs from Susan.

That killed the conversation until we got to Hogsmeade where Neville was guided off by the hungry lioness. Then I got my comments from Susan,

"That was quite rude of you to say that to Neville."

"You mean for me to let Neville know that she has him picked out as a yummy treat? She is setting him up but when she pounces she will find Neville gone like a track star. She would be better off just telling him up front that she fancies him. Even then he may bolt. Neville is slower on the up take than I am and I am really slow with girls. I would still be out wandering around if it wasn't you kissing me on the lips that one day. That comment was to give him a heads up so when she corners him he will have been thinking about her in a relationship with him."

Hannah came racing back to end the discussion as he had spied a poster showing a sale at Gladrags so with a girl on both arms I was dragged off to Gladrags.

The shopping grounded on with the happiest people being our elves hauling purchased items to our room. Of course the merchants were not unhappy with all their sales. Finally I was dragged to The Three Broomsticks.

"So what will it be Lov" asked the proprietor Madam Rosmerta just as Neville all by him self sat down with us.

We all decided on the special and butterbeers.

Then the inevitable question came from Hannah, "Where is Tini?"

Neville always has been shy but pushing him was never a good idea. Tini had pushed or as I jokingly said leaped out and pounced.

"You were right Harry she wasn't interested in any plants. She had me in Madam Puddifoot's before I could say no. Then she grabs my hand and…"

"And you left her there in a hail of confetti."

"I wish girls would tell a guy what's going on, I hate to be pushed into having to say, no, but Merlin Harry Madam Puddifoot's for crying out loud."

Susan looked at me and I just shrugged my shoulders. One day Neville would fall head over elbows for some girl but right now he favored his track shoes rather than a fling. That was as far as our discussion or our meal got as an adult ran in and yelled, "Run, there are giants coming this way!"

When we got outside to run but we found that giants were not the only thing that was headed our way. There was no run possible there was only fight or a lot of people would die, mainly us.

Three giants had exited from the forest over by the Hogsmeade station and were headed our way. There was several forest Trolls being herded our way by a dozen Deatheater from the forest at The Shrieking Shack while about ten Deatheaters were throwing curses down by Zonkos. The major problem was the twenty Dementors hovering over the village and the lot were headed to The Three Broomsticks.

"Harry what's wrong?" Susan cried. I probably looked strange with all the wind swirling around me but I didn't have time for a mirror.

I ignored her question as I was about to do something that no one had ever seen me do before and that included me. There was no way to fight the on coming menace even Dumbledore would have been squashed, killed and soul sucked. I was concentrating and the sunny day disappeared to overcast, then dark, then stormy. The storm that had arrived looked ready to drown the entire village; the fight was starting along with a downpour of rain. I almost lost my concentration as balls of fire were heading toward one of the giants and they were not from me. Susan was pouring fire out of both hands. The look on her face was of pure terror.

The giants were closest and what people in the area saw was me aim my wand and throw a curse or bolt of electricity at one of the giants. While another Giant was slow roasting from a lightning strike. The giant roared as it did overly notice the electrical charge, what everyone hopefully didn't know was the three bolts of lightning streaked out of the sky was at my direction. The giant exploded in pieces and sparks of residue electricity. A tornado was whiling around causing ten pin bowling with the Trolls.

A couple of Patronus were pushing at the Dementors but a streak of lightning fried several of them into ash. Wolves of ice sprung from the puddles and attacked the Deatheaters; another group of wolves made of stone attacked them from the opposite direction. Susan added a few more fire spears to the group. People in the area were stunned by the wolves of ice but when the rocks on the ground formed into a dozen mini giants with stone clubs everyone knew that this was not magic that they knew. The rock giants attacked the Trolls while ice spears shot from the sky at the Deatheaters. A cheer rose from Hogsmeade as the next giant got three bolts of lightning and joined his brother giant. The Dementors were the first to turn tail and run, the slower ones got lightning strikes and became ash. The few Deatheaters returned to Voldemort with higher hopes of survival than remaining there in HogmeadeVillage.

Susan grabbed my arm, "Harry lets get out of here before they realize who we are."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - One BIG hot foot

.

Susan was right, everyone was paying attention to the end result and not who was causing the mayhem. Although many swore it was just the luck of having a bad storm hit when they needed one, others swore Merlin himself had jumped out of the earth and raised hell.

Once in the room it started, "But how?"

"I have no idea; there is no information other than mythology writings over being an elemental. For all I know it's a bug and since you live with me you caught my bug." I was not a scientist and I sure didn't want Hermione or Dumbledore involved so they could explain what was going on.

I got a lot of staring from Susan before she unloaded a mini rant or "Why didn't you tell me you were that powerful?" I just shrugged my shoulders and tried to redirect the whole thing. I had told her I was an elemental and with so little written about something that was centuries old plus I was afraid. I was afraid to tell her I was holding back and that today was a controlled power display. I wasn't quite sure what would happen if I just let loose. I was afraid what she would do if I told her I could most likely have destroyed the entire town in a mille second. She was a witch until a few minutes ago and had only so much magic in her core and reasoned that way. An elemental did not use a core or if I did it was the elements provided by the world itself, I was just the conductor. The Elementals go back before the beginning of religion. Before there were angels there were Elementals who inhabited all things. Religion taught that there were no such things but Merlin was the last recorded elemental or was inhabited by an elemental. I then asked her why she had been hiding her Elemental power. "I didn't know I was just so afraid for you and me and it just happened. Harry how did this happen I thought Elementals couldn't have wizard magic?" SharpKnife was going to have some questions really soon,

The Dailey Profit reported on the deads in Hogsmeade Village. They seemed to take joy in reporting in minuet detail of each death with accompanying photographs. It seemed someone was not reporting a few minor facts. Like the one armed Deatheater named Malfoy who got an ice spear to his chest was supposedly in Azkaban at the time. That brought up that the Ministry controlled the Dementors who were all confined to Azkaban.

Luckily I was just Harry or her Harry and soon my weirdness was forgotten like what the Goblin had told her about me long ago. SharpKnife was no help other than suggesting it was the bond. Susan's attention turned towards Dumbledore and his burnt hand. Rumors ran amuck and he finally told me he had found and destroyed a ring that was a Horcrux. All I knew was Susan was due her NEWTs in a few months and we turned seventeen this summer and I really loved her. Then things started going strange.

I was leaving Hogwarts during the day to practice my water element. I couldn't have the lake at Hogwarts suddenly have a tidal wave. I needed to be at sea and my tidal wave had to have control and not race towards an inhabited land mass. OK, maybe not a real tidal wave but a large wave without any earthquakes. Earthquakes I had no idea how I was going to practice them. Any which way I was away from Hogwarts and even with Susan in class all day she noticed I was gone. Call it jealousy or just that I was her property she got slightly upset. Well more like boiling mad. I had explained where I was going and what I was doing but I guess it's just in the nature of married people to have fights. AND she was in the mood for a fight. Let's just say that words were exchanged and then I got stubborn and she reached out like she was going to grab me or strangle me. I am happy Hogwarts is made of stone because she didn't grab me but let her anger out of her hands. She shot some blistering flames out of the palms of her hand. I stopped her cold with water coming out of my hands. That stopped the fight cold.

"What in the hell?" Susan gasped.

"I'm not sure dear but that sure looked like some Elemental fire to me dear."

"But I haven't been able to produce any since the Hogmeade fight."

"Well let's just see what's going on as I am as lost as you are."

Her wand worked just fine as she was using her magical core. Then we tried to have her flame a chair and got nothing. She kept trying at my request but all she did was get pissed. Now whether that was at me or not being able to produce what she just did a minute ago, I wasn't going to ask. Well she got mad and then flames erupted burning the chair, the rug and blackening the far wall, she was lacking any type of control.

"Well my dear you and I have to start training together to get you some kind of control."

That did not set well with her as an answer and more of the furniture went up in flames. In the end we found she had only the fire element and had kept her magical core. All our spare time was in the desert in Nevada to practice near our cave in the mountain.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor Voldemort was plotting, "WORMTAIL!"

"Yes Master"

"Get me Anderson."

"Yes Master"

"My Lord"

"I want a plan to take Hogwarts. Get that idiot Thicknesse to turn over the Dementors to you and get everyone out of Azkaban. If they don't want to join me, kill them. Get someone to get the Vampires, Giants, and Trolls if they refuse kill them. And see if you can get those spiders in the Forbidden Forest to join or whatever is necessary."

"Yes Master it shall be done."

"Good, get to it, I give you two weeks for the plans which will take effect September 1st."

/Scene Break/

"Say Neville have you seen Dumbledore around?"

"No Susan I haven't notice him around, why?"

"You think there is a problem or what?" I asked.

"All the activities have been run by McGonagall; Dumbledore seems to be on vacation." Susan mused.

"Think that Black Hand of his has done him in or something." Neville asked.

"Let's ask McGonagall, she should know."

The question got McGonagall to look and what she found caused quite a lot of commotion. St. Mungo sent in a team and after a lot of sweet talk the St. Mungo team hauls Headmaster Dumbledore away. Rumors ran from simple to the insane and as usual they had some truth to them. McGonagall called me and Susan in since it sort of involved Harry Potter.

"Harry this is to be kept quiet. I would not tell you except it involves you as it always has with Albus. You are aware his interests in you since you were a baby. I always thought he was obsessed with Harry Potter way too much and it finally broke him. We have unraveled what happened as best we can so here it is, Albus Dumbledore is insane."

"Could you fill in a bit more information? I don't want any of his gazillion plans to catch up with me because I think I'm safe."

"Very well, he had ordered a Hogwarts House elf to answer to the name of Harry Potter. Well you know how they obey the orders of their masters. So when I found him he had the elf Harry Potter in a chair as Albus explained about the seven Horcux and his plan to have Harry Potter defeat Lord Voldemort by a combination of the Horcrux scar in Harry Potter's head and the Death Stick. He wasn't rational so I called St. Mungo and they sent a team. He is still claiming he must get the Wand of Destiny to Harry Potter or the world as we know it will fall."

"Well he is definitely obsessed but a lot of what he said is or was true…"

"What, you can't believe that the Wand of Destiny or the Death Stick is real, they are children's tails."

"So what does St. Mungo say about a cure?"

"No they say at his age he was probably half senile and obsessed which has led to his insanity. They hold no hope of his returning to a sane mind."

"Thank you Professor, Susan and I will be heading to our quarters. Have a good evening."

"You as well Lord Peverell."

/Scene Break/

Well the NEWTs were over and the break had started. Susan now insisted that we make plans for when she graduated. She was of course a pureblood and as Lady of Lord Peverell needed the proper Manor for receptions and parties that were required of high society. So, instead of kicking Voldemort ass and joining Sirius on a deserted island I was house hunting. Thus getting a sun tan and raise little Peverell's was out and I was to make like a Malfoy. I was not to know that Susan's plan would only last a while before the "Fates" stepped in and did a change in plans.

The first sign of things not going per Susan's plans was that no house suited her needs, likes or grandeur. Susan was beginning to worry me. I was raised as a nobody so acting as a somebody left a bad taste in my mouth. Susan was raised as a pureblood somebody so I couldn't have her just throw all that away as it was part of who she was. GRrrrr! SharpKnife was getting a work out as he had to provide the available houses locations. All the Manors were under some kind of wards so you didn't just walk up when you saw a for sale sign. Then there were the parties that we had to attend.

"Lady Avery how nice of you to invite us, don't you look ravishing this evening. Lord Puffitup sterling vote on the flubber worm protection act and on and on it went. If I didn't love Susan so much I would just throw up my hands and hide in my cave. I could just see myself saying at one of these parties, "Oh Lord and Lady Upunose, Me? I was raised as a muggle and I live in a cave and wish I was there now."

Soon it was all over and September 1st had arrived and the train ride. The compartment was full of Snakes and Girls so Ron didn't stop in. Draco was still kissing hems as far as we knew so the ride was enjoyable. The carriages deposited us at the front door to be met with a sneering Snape who didn't say a word. I was enjoying the feast when Headmistress McGonagall made the announcement that all students were to report to their house common rooms as Hogwarts was under attack. Funny that I had forgotten that I was seventeen years old, I had a prophesy and I had a strong hunch as to who was knocking on the front gates.

I was surprised that they didn't give me a fight to stay out of the fight. They tried to send Susan off which we thought was funny as she was the second most dangerous person in the castle. Well at this minute.

The first line of defense was the front gates which were warded. So while the giants, trolls and Deatheaters were hammering on the gates Snape devised a fool proof way of staying alive come what may. He had us lock him in a cell in the dungeons without his wand. So whoever won he could say he wasn't involved or couldn't be involved. The second defense was the castle itself. Had been only the castle defenses it would have fallen sooner or later. Voldemort was going to be in for a shock when he found two Elementals defending the castle. A clanging alarm told of the gates falling to admit the hordes. Luckily there were not many vampires as they were the hardest to kill. Tom had only picked up a few renegade vampires. The werewolf's were in full force and the he had a hundred or so Deatheaters. The Deatheaters were directing the six giants and a dozen or so trolls. I was going to have a word with the Centaurs after this was over. They could have at least shot an arrow or two at the Deatheaters herding the Acromantulas. The silly Centaurs always threatened us when we went in the forest but couldn't spare an arrow for real intruders.

Their curses bounced off the castles walls and only the most powerful gouging or blasting curses made a dent. They were relying on the spiders to scale the walls and the vampires to smoke in and get the doors open. One of those stupid vamps almost got me but I entered the void. The _Kū_ warned me something was behind me so I spun away as his sword passed where I just was. I hit it with a bold of electricity which seemed to aggravate it until Susan sent a wooden stake through its dead heart.

The skies darkened and then turned black. Thunder rolled across the sky as rain fell and lightning flashed. It was show time. I sent a wave of water from the black lake and had it wash everything in its path against the castle walls. As it receded it took many into the lake where the mermen were ready with their trident. Even the giant squid joined the games. Ice wolves began the hunt of anything in their way as rock creachers rose out of the ground pounding flesh into the ground. Lightning bolts found giants and trolls in other words this was turning into a rout. When I say that lightning bolts rained down it was not figuratively speaking the grounds of Hogwarts became a disaster area of smoking craters. Susan was throwing balls of fire as fast as she could and taught the Acromantula hot foot dance to those that were wall climbing.

Silence fell over the grounds as the skies cleared and the sun came out. A wind blew across the grounds clearing the smoke to see Voldemort standing there like nothing had happened. "Catch you later Lov I believe I have a prophesy to fulfill."

I flamed down to behind Voldemort. I wanted him as ignorant about what I could do as I could keep him. Although, he would be stupid to think all this destruction was not me in some manner or form.

"So we get to match our magic and our magical core one on one." Did I just think he was not stupid?

"Yes Tom we get to end it today."

After a maniacal laugh he gives me "I am Lord Voldemort and I cannot die, how many times have you tried and I am here, you cannot kill an immortal."

I almost laughed and would have if it wasn't so serious. The prophecy clearly stated this was his time to go to hell. I just had to make sure I didn't get too cocky. "Dear old Tom, relying on those little Horcux-maa-call-its again? That changed his facial expression.

"You know the diary, snake are gone…" He laughed, "You will never find them all."

My _Kū_ gave a twinge so I waited no longer and I flamed. He fired his normal 'Avada Kedavra' but I was no longer there as I was giving him a big hug.

I believe I mentioned that it was tiring melting down gold into ingots. Since my fire doesn't bother or burn me I was giving Voldemort an 1850 degree's Fahrenheit hug. I was encased in flames and now so was Voldemort. Hogwarts anti-apperation and anti-port-key ward left Voldemort only one option, die by fire, he did.

When the ashes fell to the ground I was encased in another hug.

"Susan you realize we are in trouble?"

"How's that my hot little lover?"

"You do know that most likely half the castle was watching our little fight. Those in the castle by now have seen Lord and Lady Peverell turn into two hot items. You have noticed that both of us are still on fire?"

"Oh Shit!"

That was not our only problem but it would take a while to figure that out.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - The Ghost of Harry Potter

.

Not everyone or thing died that day, some escaped, some were captured and imprisoned. One thing that made the news was that Lord and Lady Potter were the ones that fried Voldemort to ash and that they did it by unknown fire. Somebody figured out the word Elemental and Lord and Lady Potter were the most wanted people in the magical world.

We had Dobby and Sissy move our things to Nevada and sealed the cave with the thought of never leaving. Dobby brought the newspapers in Dailey and the facts soon became myths and we were now able to cure every disease and correct all injustices. We decided to hide a bit longer.

"Hay dummy, get your Bone up and you two head over to Gringotts local, SharpKnife is waiting," Hedwig had a special tunnel to gain entrance to the mountain cave and was now being her pleasant self.

We dressed and flamed out to Gringotts, the Goblins knew I was an Elemental from the very beginning so we had no problems with them.

/Scene Break/

Gringotts west coast branch:

"SharpKnife, pleasure to see you again, what brings you a calling?"

"Two things that may change your life more than you will want."

"Huh?" Susan and I said together.

"Harry there has been another interpretation of that stupid prophesy."

"Damn that's right I have another dark lord I have to fight."

"There is that but we missed something the first time around and we may have read the thing badly in another area. All we can do is blame Dumbledore as he gave us the first interpretation and that got us believing it his way."

"Make that a double Huh, what are you talking about SharpKnife?"

"The prophesy is talking about marking you but we then miss the word "they will have the power". In everyone's haste to identify the "one" marked they missed that there would be two of you. Also they talk of two other dark lords and you can only fight one. That's where everyone stops reading as it's you who has been marked to do the deed. If however you both have the power not just one it may be crucial when you determine where the land of forever lays."

"Well that doesn't clear up what you are talking about. Could you give us something that we can understand?"

"We have had our people hashing this over and we have come up with the belief that the Dark Lord you cannot fight is Dumbledore. He is after all the one who carries the Deathstick. The other Dark Lord hasn't showed up yet. The word "they" with the power also puts you both in the land of forever. The belief is when you killed Voldemort you activated the land of forever making you two immortal. In other words you may die from violence but not of old age."

You could cut the silence with a knife until SharpKnife said that another Manor had come on the market. Both Susan and I started laughing.

How could Susan entertain when we had to hide for the rest of our lives? The irony was funny. Then SharpKnife told us the name of the Manor and we almost laughed ourselves to death. Did we even want to see Malfoy Manor?

We did go and we did buy it from Mrs., Malfoy nee Black, she thought it was ironic also as her son Lord Black was a fugitive and couldn't be here at Malfoy Manor. Malfoy Manor was part of her marriage contract and used to be called Black Manor.

/Scene Break/

Susan did get to entertain but the parties were fairly small. Only close friends that we knew before as all the public wanted to be our friends.

So the friends were like in the beginning, Daphne, Tracey, Hannah and a mellowed out Hermione. Neville rounded out the group. Then started more problems we suddenly notice that our friends were getting older but Susan and I were not aging. With a heavy heart we told our friends that we were moving and went on a vacation. We stopped in on Sirius and found him happily still chasing women. We moved into our cave and discussed the hell we had been thrust into.

"So my love what shall we do? We can't make friends here without loosing them because we don't age."

"How about we have a life of traveling? Never staying in one place but a year or two?" Susan wasn't happy with her idea.

The idea was the best we could come up with and so Mr. and Mrs. Harry Evans started their corporation life. I had muggle companies all over the world so we started. We were the hidden owners that ran the companies from their secluded apartment. There was a security team that insured no visitors, no photo's nothing but absolute privacy. Even the security people did not get to see the Evans couple. Two years later with a new security detachment the Evans moved from Hawaii then to Germany. Two years after that Hong Kong got the Evans family with their new detachment of security people. All anyone knew was that the Evans appeared to be awful young to not only to own the corporation but to have a baby. So every two years the Evans moved until at the age of thirty they moved to their English corporate apartments with a new squib security detachment awaiting them.

During his time the old crowd kept in touch by mail but that fell off as one day Hedwig didn't show up ever again. The security teams were never any wiser as the Evans never left their apartment. But Harry and Susan would flame out to eat or go to the disco. No one knew them in Hong Kong or Germany. It did look a little off when the seventeen year old-looking Evans were out with their eleven year old son and nine-year old daughter.

SharpKnife and the Goblins had reopened Peverell Manor where the family actually lived in England. The children knew of the need for secrecy and were very conscious of what they said in public. The Manor was actually quit huge and needed several house elves. There they had luck as Dobby and Sissy had hit it off and had six little elves that were eager for work. Today was September 1st and James Evans was escorted from the high security apartment to platform 9 ¾ and the Hogwarts express by security.

This life still came with pain and disappointment. Arriving in England Susan found that her Aunt had passed away a month prior. There was also a new Dark Lord in town. His group was not that large as of yet but was just like Voldemort and professed blood purity.

"Well my dear what shall we do this evening, James is in school and Lily is asleep and under Sissys watchful eye."

"How about some 'glamour' charms and Diagon Alley my Lord?"

"As you wish my Lady any preference besides shopping?"

"You know me too well but tonight I think a restaurant and maybe Fortescue's ice cream."

"Yes we have suffered greatly by not having his ice cream"

"Security was talking about a new restaurant called The Dragons Breath that is something you would enjoy. Security says they have huge steaks."

"Have you let security see you?"

"No dear just a little chatting over the intercom to find what was new in the alley."

Susan applied the 'glamour' charms and we flamed to an alley outside the Leaky Cauldron. It was nice but weird strolling down Diagon Alley. It brought back memories yet it was a nice walk to the Dragon's Breath. After passing over a few Galleons we got a reservation and minutes later a table. The meal was fantastic. Later we wandered in for an ice cream and my stomach did a dip. Neville and Hannah were there, a very much older couple with matching wedding rings. We headed off further into Diagon Alley with the idea of returning later.

We found a section of the Alley that looked bad as in just attacked. An older man was repairing the front of his shop so we stopped to find out what had happened.

"Where you folks been, this be the work of The Black Dragon's men, the latest Dark Lord."

"We have been out of the country for years. We don't even know the Ministers name or…"

"Oh that is Arthur Weasley, nice guy but a total waste of space. Don't know what they were thinking when they elected him. Now you want a piece of trash you need to run into his son the head of the DMLE."

"They gave Percy that job?" Susan gasped.

"No the other idiot Ron Weasley, just struts around and can't catch a cold if you ask me."

"From the looks on your faces you've met the idiot before. But right now I have to go, my wife will be waiting dinner for me. Nice talking with you."

"Let get that ice cream before this day become more unbelievable, Ron couldn't have changed that much to make the head of the DMLE and in only a couple of years?" I was shocked and Susan wasn't arguing with me.

/Scene Break/

Running the company was actually looking over the paperwork that someone else did. All the companies we owned were making us richer as the family Evans. SharpKnife had kept our Peverell vault but it was only filled with enough Galleons to keep operating cost on things like the Manor. We had enough troubles with the Ministry over names and vaults. SharpKnife also informed us that Dumbledore had passed away still demanding Harry Potter fight him for the DeathStick. If the legend was true we wondered if the doctor who took the wand from Dumbledore was the wands new master.

On our next outing we ran into the typical Harry Potter problems. With 'glamour' charms running at full power we headed for the popular disco in Diagon alley. The Night Crawler was a low lit place with strobe lights and loud music. The place was perfect for two seventeen year olds out for a great time. In fact it started out as a very enjoyable evening. Then three nerds dressed in black and called Deatheaters crashed the party. We thought that the dress and name were quite original.

The three started laughing and throwing cursed all around until one got an ice spear in the chest. The second got an electric charge to the head while the third got a table blown into his stomach.

"Susan drop my glamour" I whispered and Susan complied. I walked out into the better lit area of the club.

"Tell the Black Dragon that Harry Potter has returned and that when I run into him he's toast." I then flamed out of the club to across the street and waited in the shadows for Susan.

Susan showed up and put my 'glamor' back on and, "That was about stupid!"

"Maybe but whomever the jerk is he is probably the Dark Lord that I need to get rid of and now everyone knows."

"Well you definitely made a statement when you turned into flames and left."

"You always say that I'm smoking hot." That got me a slug to the shoulder and we headed off to get some ice cream.

The Dailey Profit went wild reporting that the ghost of Harry Potter had appeared and destroyed the place with bolts of lightning and blowing holes in the bad guys with ghostly rays. That after issuing a challenge to the Black Dragon he left in a ball of flames. It further claimed that it had to be a ghost as pictures of Harry Potter taken thirteen years earlier were identified by the patrons of the club that evening. Harry Potter had not aged from the photograph that was taken so long ago.

The next Dailey Profit article was funny for we few who knew the real truth. They reported that Minister Weasley had stated that this was a hoax. Harry Potter did not exist anymore and if he did his magic had been bound and he was banded from doing any magic by law. We noticed that no mention of Lord Peverell was made. Our Proxy holders for voting at the Wizengamot were being harassed to disclose the current location of Lord Peverell by the Ministry. The proxy holders just said "Your guess is as good as mine we get voting instructions by owl".


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - Are we dead yet

.

The Black Dragon had attacked a muggle neighborhood and a half-blood home. I sent our security people out to investigate and paid SharpKnife to hire someone able to get into Hogwarts and see if the attacks had any connection to Hogwarts students. The attacks were indeed areas where Hogwarts students lived. That meant that someone at Hogwarts was giving that information to the Black Dragon. Was it some Deatheater's son or daughter or just someone Deatheater wanta-be?

Susan had the idea and while it would be expensive we got the ball rolling. I had some electronic devices shipped in and went to a muggle hiring agency. Since all the attacks were located in two areas I hired people who lived in those areas plus a dozen more around that area. If there were problems they were to push a button and run like the devil was chasing them. An office that was manned 24/7 with a grid map would relay the coordinates to me and we were off to battle.

/Scene Break/

"Think the Black Dragon has noticed he's missing a few men?" Susan giggled.

"Well we got to five of the last seven attacks; he should have noticed twenty-five or thirty of his loyal chickens missing."

"We really should take one of his men alive so we can question him on where their home base is located."

"Oh did you see the Profit on the latest denials from Minister Weasley?"

"No but what about another personal appearance by a flaming hot Harry and his side kick hot lips?" I ducked away from a Susan swat.

"Actually that's not a bad idea. Just no riding in on a flaming hippogriff you show off, the question is where for the most exposure?"

When making a fool of myself I like to do a bang up job of it so we went under 'glamour' to HogsmeadeVillage. We stopped in and rented a few owls. One went to the Dailey Profit stating that if they had a camera there at around 10 am there would be an interesting picture to be taken. We also sent one to the Quibbler and a third to our old mate Ron Weasley. Ron's note stated that someone would be their to give him some information on the two people at the disco.

At exactly 10am we flamed in as Lord and Lady Peverell fully decked out in robes and crests prominently displayed. While we were bypassing the anti everything wards of the Atrium we defiantly did not expect the reception we received.

Cameras were flashing like mad but the people in the Ministry's Atrium were at first shocked into inaction at the arrival of two people encased in flames. When they apparently realized who we were there was a surge of people heading towards us. How often did the magical get to see and greet the two time eliminator of the jerk who they were afraid to say his name?"

While we were expecting something like that and were ready to make a fast exit we did not expect the curses sent our way. Ronikins was not going to make best mate status acting that way. Those were lethal curses.

"Oh Harry, here is a great shot of Ron sending a cutting curse at us." There were wizard photos showing us materializing in the Atrium and us departing in flames just eluding a series of curses from Ron Weasley the head of the DMLE. All was below the headlines in the Profit, "Minister Weasley declares a hoax and doctored photos".

The Quibbler had a different take on the whole affair. It reported that the Head of the DMLE would be out of the Hospital in a few days. That it had taken a squad of Aurors to beat back the mob. The mob was upset by the DMLE head cursing The-Boy-Who-Lived… my other titles continued for a few more lines.

/Scene Break/

While we cleaned out large groups of Black Dragon's boys there always seemed to be more creeping out of the shadows. The head Dragon was not seen nor did we get any leads to his whereabouts, until about a month later.

Susan and I were headed to Gringotts when we got to see who could cause the most damage to Diagon Alley as a bunch of Deatheaters appeared. When the number is to large to count it's a bunch. Here we were almost in front of Gringotts when my Void kicks in and I put up a wind shield. We had a bunch of Deatheaters coming towards us from either end of the street and another bunch coming out of Knockturn Alley.

"Let's take out what we can before we flame away." I told Susan who answered, "No heroics, when it gets bad we flame do you understand?"

"Yes dear." Like it wasn't bad already, I didn't even have a snappy comeback for her.

I had a storm brewing in the sky as I unleashed a wind-shear down Diagon Alley. I call it a wind-shear as it slices through about everything as some of my group of Deatheaters found out. Susan took on the other side of the street with balls of flames the size of basketballs. My wind shield was holding as I shot my wind-shear down Knockturn alley followed by a spray of water. The rain started to fall on Knockturn alley followed by several lightning strikes. The electricity surge that went with the water electrocuted the evil from Knockturn Alley. I turned to see if Susan needed any help when I realized that there standing in the middle of the street was a grown up Drakey-poo. He was standing there with his arm pointing at us with something that looked like his Hand of Glory.

This of course was not a time to catch up with old enemies. I unleashed fire, lightning and wind at him. Susan continued her assault as well. We should have run.

Its kind of funny when you say what Susan or I did, somehow as it sounds so neat and easy. What happened to Diagon Alley was near total destruction. Numerous buildings fronts were ripped off or crushed in, or just plain gone. Fires were raging in different locations and dead bodies littered the streets. Craters could be seen where the light bolts had hit. Many buildings were still collapsing even as we threw everything we had at Draco. We didn't think we had any problems until a wave of vibrations passed through us and everything went black.

/Scene Break/

I came around to a bright light and someone holding my hand. Slowly I opened my eyes to a room of shimmering walls. The hand I was holding was Susan's so at least I had some normality. The room and furniture was there and yet it shimmered as if it was somewhere else and pretending to be here. A door opened and squat old man in a toga entered. When he closed the door the room became solid or more normal.

He started to speak but the words sounded like a voice reverberating through a tunnel. He looked as if he was trying to concentrate on something when the voice turned normal. "Sorry about that, that must be more upsetting that being here. I am…yes, John…is that right? Yes, John. Now let me see if I can make this sound rational to you. I am not really here nor is this room…"

"Where are we and who the hell are you?" I did not like this dream.

"Oh dear I must not be explaining myself very well. I am from a place that you would not understand in your current condition and I just made all this and this image so you had something that you could relate too. You two were hit with a displacement curse from an old relic. We thought the relic was long hidden from man kind eons ago. Nevertheless we have caught you before you could disperse. This is harder than I thought, the more I say becomes more I have to explain. You have just left your world and the dimension it is in and are now in what you would call limbo.

"So when do we go back?"

"Unfortunately and simply put never! We do have a few options for you as you two are a bit odd for everywhere and every-when.

"Are we dead?" Susan asked as we both figured that was the answer to all this strangeness.

"Oh! Dear no, not yet at least.

"Why don't you tell us what's going on, and not hold back whatever you are not telling us." Susan may have been ready to flame the poor guy.

"You two were hit with a curse that would disperse you into nothing and nowhere. We caught you and we have the following options for you to consider and your decision is final."

"Sounds like a muggle TV game show" I mumbled to Susan.

"Now your first option is to move on or what you would call death.

Your special capabilities will let us offer you a move on to different worlds in other dimensions.

Your third option is to be dispersed again so your capabilities can be manifested in multiple worlds.

Your fourth option is to do us a favor for which we will grant you some leeway."

"I choose door two and four what about you dear?" Susan asked.

"I think this guy's last name is Dumbledore. This is pure manipulation. "What's the catch on moving on to other worlds?" I asked.

"No catch as you put it, you both will move on to other worlds although we won't guarantee that you will be together."

"What is the favor and the catch in the fourth option?"

"You stay together and replace the Harry Potter and Susan Bones that had an unexpected accident in a world we have been watching.

What would most people do? We took the fourth option but Susan became a driven force in her demands when it came to what was hers, which included me. John explained that each world performed in general the same as the next but there had to be a Harry Potter to kill the Dark Lords or everything went Arse over elbow.

The Harry that I was replacing was killed by a phony Madeye Moody just before the first task or the Tri-wizard tournament. Harry and Susan were escaping through the forbidding forest when it happened and there remains were taken by the Acromantula.

Susan demanded that we kept our powers, our bond and vaults at Gringotts. That the Harry Evans bank accounts were still there and the list kept going. I was glad that all that determination was not aimed at me. When Susan ran out of steam even I couldn't think of anything more that she forgot. John just smiled and nodded and I started worrying. Then we just fell like in a bottomless well. When things came into focus I was sitting in a shit hole of a room on a bed that looked like it was saved from a trash dump. "BOY get down here!" I now knew I was back at Privet Drive as that was Vernon Dursley's voice. In this world it sounded just as revolting as I remembered. This place was not going to survive the day if things were as I remembered them.

I figured out that the old Harry Potter never left Privet Drive but I got no further in sorting my limited facts as Vernon slams open the door and starts yelling.

I waited until a break in his rant…"I am warning you Vernon, there has been a change, I will not take any abuse from you and yours…" I knew that that would not sit well with the land of lard.

"How dare you threaten me!" and he charged right into a wall of wind which blew him out of the room and into the hallway.

I did a quick survey of the room to see if there was something that I wanted from all this junk. The only nice thing was the Firebolt broom. Since I don't need it to fly I just decided to leave it with the other useless things. That's when Vernon returned quite incoherent and wielding a cricket bat. My first instinct was to kill but I had enough problems facing me so I gave him a bit of power wind and broke his arm that held the cricket bat. It didn't do much to slow him down but the next shot to his leg put him down on the floor. I grabbed a ball cap and headed out the door.

I wasn't to the sidewalk when, "Harry what are you doing? You know you are not supposed to leave the house." The pink haired Auror Tonks appears out from under an invisibility cloak.

"Tell Fumble-up I am no longer living in a prison of his making and I will see you people at Hogwarts."

"Harry he is your guardian and you must do as he says."

"Just tell him I will find other accommodations and Bob's your Uncle."

She made a mistake and said, "Sorry Harry but I have my orders." She fired a stunner at me but I wasn't there, I was rolling and she was clawing at her neck as the wind cut off her breathing. I took her wand and flung it into Vernon's yard, took the invisibility cloak, and stopped the wind. As she ran for her wand I ran around the building and flamed to an alley near Diagon Alley. She had said Dumbledore was my guardian so Gringotts was my next stop. I was going to put a stop to what could happen here as did in my last world.

The ball cap hid my identity in the Alley as I charged to Gringotts. The two Goblin guards had the doors open and were bowing as soon as my foot hit the bottom step. As I entered my brain kicked in, the Goblins were not my problem so I calmed down. As it happened before I was recognized as an elemental and in SharpKnife's office in two shakes.

"SharpKnife, as I understand it you have special parchments to show heritage and blood lines, and if so I wish to take that test."

They did and I put some drops of blood on parchment. SharpKnife eyes got to looking like Dobby's as he read the parchment.

It showed me to be sixteen and the heir to all the houses that I had in the other world. I got a day of paperwork, explanations and assurances of complete silence on what had just transpired. This world was a bit different in that I was to be brought in to Gringotts at the age of eleven and shown my heritage etc. That alone violated law so that I got emancipation, and became head of house of the five houses. The vaults were consolidated and hid under the name of Harry Evans. All my muggle businesses and accounts were tied through Gringotts and I had documents covering everything from being of age to and including Susan. When I left I had a bag of Galleons, a back pack full of pounds and was feeling like I was on top of the world. I flamed to Bones Acres.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 -Such nice people

.

I blamed it on being a long day but I bypassed the wards and appeared in the living room of Bones Acres as I always did but I forgot this was not the same world. I arrived in the middle of an all out verbal war between Amelia and Susan.

"I must say this is a fine welcome Lady Peverell."

"HARRY!" Susan raced over and flung herself into my waiting arms. That was the last thing that Mount Amelia needed and she let loose a verbal barrage.

Susan finally sorted it out with Amelia after she had calmed down a bit and was reading James and Lily's will. Amelia did give us a little to think about, "But your only thirteen."

I saw a seventeen year old Susan and the mirror showed a Seventeen year old Harry, but this was not what other people saw. "Harry this world sees us as thirteen year olds and not the seventeen year old that we are." I hoped John was having a good laugh somewhere.

So after much discussion Amelia went off to confirm out documents at the Ministry. Amelia only found a note when she returned.

"We need to talk and get away for a few days lets flame to our place in Nevada." Susan wasn't just asking, it was a directive. We got a surprise when we arrived, there was no cave.

"That's what I was worried about when we talked with John, what we knew is not going to be the same here." Susan seemed to be expecting this and so our new lives started with a disappointment.

Susan had a list of things to discuss and to set in motion. The first was making the cave back into a hidden home. It couldn't be done over night but we started it then retired to a room in the Stardust hotel.

"We need to keep working on that cave of yours if for no reason but the gold vein and a place to hide if things get wonky."

In the morning we took out a marriage license and by afternoon we were married under the name of Evans.

Susan was ecstatic that Amelia was still alive and then Sissy and Dobby popped in but both elves gave us an odd look. Hedwick came a second later and did the same odd look. A blinding light flashed and suddenly the three had no problems or odd looks and acted as they always did.

"You think John has an eye on us down here?" I asked Susan.

"Only if you believe in supernatural's powers and the crazy world of Harry Potter, then all this craziness makes perfect sense." Susan laughed.

"Yea I guess magic, elementals, bonds and other things that go bump in the night are just part of a normal life." I chuckled.

Susan was not messing around this time, she sent Hedwick off to Professor McGonagall with a request for married quarters as Lady Susan Peverell nee Bones.

Susan got Amelia to arranged for the prophesy to be viewed through Crocker. This time we told her what would probably happen and what the prophesy stated. This time she was allowed to listen to the prophesy with me and Susan, Rookwood was still excluded. Amelia was finally convinced.

We spent days at the cave trying to get things like they were before. Susan helped speed up the operation as her flame powers which were now getting better and between us we cut, sliced, and rearranged the interior of the mountain. The place was larger now than what we had before. I also had a partner that could help melt down the rock and bring out the gold a lot quicker.

/Scene Break/

With sad hearts Susan and I returned to platform 9 and ¾'s for the trip to Hogwarts. Malfoy's normal visit with his two goons brought up the question of what had happened to the little Dragon-poo last I saw him. Susan turned to me and asked just that when another blinding light showed us what had happened.

FLASH FROM JOHN:

What we saw was like a movie, numerous buildings fronts were ripped off or crushed inward. Fires were raging in different locations and dead bodies littered the streets. Craters could be seen where the light bolts had hit. Many buildings were still collapsing even as we threw everything we had at Draco.

Draco raised the object that we thought was the hand of glory and just before the pulse hit us we had reacted. Both Susan and I had let loose our utmost flames and had cooked what was left of the entire street. All living life in the street was turned to ash including the Black Dragon Drakey-poo and his followers dead or alive.

END FLASHBACK:

That gave me the thought of incinerating him here and now I also got the impression that Susan was thinking the same. She grabbed my arm and whispered "Not now".

Things were changing as we remembered them but the Goblins had confirmed our bond that's all that counted. That is if you don't count our beginning to feel each others moods if not thoughts but it was still scary. There was nothing specific but it was almost like I felt her say "YOU had better not" or "She wanted me to?" Scary that!

Hermione and Ron were close friends of the last Harry Potter so they joined us not knowing anything and we kept it that way for the train ride that seemed to last forever. That of course brought many annoying questions from Hermione starting with where did you go after you left Privet Drive to why is Susan sitting with you, Ad nauseam. We explained that I had met her this summer and we changed the subject. This only got Hermione in a huff and another barrage of questions flew. We ignored them which put Hermione in an irritated, angry mood not to mention an eye killing stare. Ron was border line insulting to Susan so we tried to ignored the two. He did state that we were going to murder everyone this year in Quittage as WE in Gryffindor…that got a raised eyebrow from Susan. The old Harry was in Gryffindor, Susan was still a Puff. We stopped talking and read books to kill the time just grunting at any further questions.

No sooner did I step out of the carriage then Snape bellowed, "Potter follow me to the Headmasters office." He was so sure of the compliance of the old Harry Potter that he was well on his way when he noticed Harry Potter was escorting Susan Bones into the Entrance Hall.

First thing at the welcoming feast was to say hello to all our friends especially Luna. Who gave us the evil eye and a cryptic statement that time travelers should have brought her a Crumple-Horned Snorkack as a peace-offering.

Snape caught up about that time, "MR. POTTER I TOLD you…" I cut him off, "Bugger off you Greasy Bastard."

Snape made a grab for me and I sent him flying across the Great Hall with a flick of my phony wand and a gust of wind.

"Mr. Potter that will be 100 point deduction from Gryffindor and a month worth of detentions, I have never..."

"Sorry Professor you no can do, it goes against the rules."

"What rules is that Mr. Potter?"

"Why the rules I just made up of course, no messing with students until after the start of the welcoming feast."

"Mr. Potter report to my office now!" Dumbledore had spoken.

"Sorry against the rules" I laughed. Hermione was pulling on my sleeve to make me sit down and Ron just had his mouth hanging open. I glanced over to Susan and she was laughing as she had seen acts like this from me before. "I as Lord Gryffindor and with the concurrence of Lord Slytherin do hereby decree, so sit down and start the feast." The gong that went off after my little tirade was impressive. Dumbledore seemed to understand the significance of the gong. I was hoping he would share what the gong ment but he just sat down.

The evening entertainment was just starting. The Tri-Wizard tournament was announced causing excitment and whispered discussions. As everyone was preparing to leave the Great Hall Susan approached Professor McGonagall, as the Deputy Head, asked about the marriage quarters.

Susan had been correct in that McGonagall demanded that this crazy talk stop immediately "Your not even thirteen you can't be married". Susan stuffed a parchment from the Goblins in her face and got her demands into sputtering. At the same time Dumbledore was demanding me to follow him to his office. So I hooked my arm with Susan's and we started to follow.

"Miss Bones I wish to see Mr. Potter alone," Half the hall was not moving to their houses as they knew the conversation had to get more interesting. It did.

"I am sorry Headmaster but I go with my husband Lord Peverell if he is attending meetings with you."

"Miss Bones I have no idea where you got that ridiculous idea because as his guardian I have not given him permission to marry anyone."

"Oh dear, you mean those illegal papers you filled to illegally take charge of me? I asked.

"Yes, I mean No they are not illegal" sputtered Dumbledore.

"Well they were and are and being no good so Bugger off old man."

Never-the-less we got dragged up to his office. After all the shouting and screaming, they finally agreed and led us to our new quarters. Separating bonded couples was a no-no. That of course lit the rumor mill into every variable that one could imagine from the imperious curse to mind control being used on Susan. How could Harry Potter be married to anyone…you fill in the blanks because there was a new reason dreamed up every time we turned around.

The guardian papers dispute was still in progress between Amelia and Dumbledore. Dumbledore was ahead because he wouldn't release the original will as guardian. The magical world was a little nuts in their thinking. Then again who in the muggle world would believe the life of Harry Potter?"

Hermione continued Ad nauseam with the questions as she had to understand everything or her world was incomplete. She never could understand what it was like from our side of her questioning. Ron was not as bad as the old Ron but still was always the fanny around boy. I caught him trying to use my status as Lord Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin for his personal gain. He also tried to drive us around the bend with his Quittage talk and chess challenges.

Draco was a continuous dog's dinner. He always was pushing his pureblood status. The funny part was his family left France one step in front of the guillotine. His father carried on the tradition and was a Deatheater. Draco was a future terminated Dark Lord. Nice being a pureblood till the end of the line. Just the thing to be proud of, being from a murdering, raping and sadistic pureblood.

/Scene Break/

Susan and I had sat down and discussed the whole living in this world lottery. We discussed running and hiding, to staying and hiding, to using our powers and taking out the whole world. We had the power to do just about anything but should we? No one was treating me,the hero, very nicely in the old world and now it had started in the new world. The Dailey Profit was spewing garbage and the rumor mill was just as nasty. Howlers were being owled in over our marriage. Susan was not spared either. Who used the love potion or imperio? We were each blamed or accused.

So we made a decision they wanted to treat us like garbage and then later expect us to save the world? Look out for the Weasley twins? Hah! You haven't seen anything till the Peverell's get through with you.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – Tri-Wiz replayed

.

Halloween arrived and the drawing of the names from the Goblet of Fire. If my name came out the Peverell team would start its Marauders act with a serious vent. We had already laid the first trap. The Weasley twins were making book on who would come out of the Goblet so we made a deal. I wanted them to put my name on their list stating that my name would not come out at fairly high odds that it wouldn't. Well with an age line of seventeen it was a great bet. You could bet that Diggery's name would come out and also bet that Potters name would not, easy money. I told the twins that if it backfired I would cover their losses. I also gave them a thousand Galleons for their joke shop. They agreed.

Phase one implemented.

That Halloween night the Goblet flamed and gave the three champions which were Diggery, Delacore and Krum. The groans that hit the Great Hall when my name popped out were quite loud and included the head table. It appeared that the teachers were also having a flutter. The twins were dancing on top of the Griffendor table.

Ron showed his true colors and friendship in that he was jealous of me being entered into the contest. He turned into a one man anti Potter smear campaign. We decided to dump him as bad news.

/Scene Break/

"Are you sure they are keeping them here?" Susan whispered in my ear as we were currently under an invisibility cloak.

"They are just over in the next clearing and everyone should be settled down for the night."

"I hope so." Susan was not overly happy but was not letting me out of her sight.

I located the Horntail who recognized me as an Elemental and I whispered in her ear. An hour later I had whispered in each Dragons ear and we were now headed back to our room. Susan was really excited and I had the feeling that I was not going to get much sleep this night. I was correct as Susan made sure I got excited myself several times that night.

Phase two implemented.

The day of the first task arrived and all four of us champions choose a dragon and were left alone in the tent to worry.

"Listen up you lot. I have talked to the dragons…"

"The little boy makes a story no?"

"Put a lid on it Frenchy or I will have my dragon friends give you the kess, nez par?"

"When the cannon goes off for you to enter the arena the dragon will get off her nest and roll the golden egg out of her nest. She will then step back and do nothing unless you are stupid and approach her nest or attack her. You pick up the egg and get to the medical tent. If you do anything stupid the dragon's chains have been weakened and you will be lunch ala Hogwarts."

Phase three implemented.

So the task for each contestant went until the last contestant entered the medical tent. Then all hell broke loose. You usually get something for something and I wasn't kidding about the weakened chains. The dragons did not like the idea that sooner or later they or their kids would be made into boots so they decided to take the risk. The dragons scooped up their eggs and headed off into the sunset.

I won't mention that the thrilling task ended in a flop with no excitement. Phase four competed. Attack their weak spot was the next ploy to aggravate, upset and to louse up the next task.

/Scene Break/

The next morning at breakfast I made my announcement. "Listen up and you will hear the end of the chosen one's career. I do by officially announce that I am giving up my wizard magic so I don't have to compete any more in a contest I didn't put my name into, so mote be it." The flash of light was from Susan, it was all for show after all.

I think we heard Dumbledore squeak out "NOoo" in the middle of all the commotion. Madam Pomfrey rushed over and waved her wand and explained, "I cannot find a magical core he has lost his magic."

Of course she couldn't find one; this Harry Potter never had one."

We hid under my invisibility cloak sipping on warm chocolate provided by Dobby. We watched over the lake from a safe seat provided by the wind way above the activity below.

"Think they missed us yet? Susan asked.

"Not yet but they will find time to scream at us at dinner."

/Scene Break/

Albus Dumbledore was grinding his teeth even with the lemon drop between them. Harry Potter needed to be controlled but what plan or plot could he now come up with? Harry was now out of the tournament and had lost his magic, how did that affect the prophesy? Besides if he was not mistaken that the phony MadEye would do something to get Harry Potter to Voldemort and a head on head confrontation sooner or later. If that didn't work than it was the only thing left to do, tell him the prophesy which should now scare him to death. Harry should then turn to him and Albus could get his hands on some of all that money wherever it was. Maybe he could convince Harry his life was still here at Hogwarts even as a squib. Yes all possibilities, now where was Harry and that bint of a wife of his?

I was insuring that my corporation was intact under the name of Harry Evans. Susan and I were spending every spare minute insuring that our cave was the envy of anyone who saw it even if it was a secret. The mountain was becoming slightly hollow but the rooms were quite elegant. Susan thought that since we were chasing the vein of gold we should make a ball room next.

Another thing that Susan demanded was that Amelia takes a full physical. We never knew how she died in the other world so we had her checked. When she came out healthier than a hippogriff we then warded Bones Acres and later got her a Goblin ward proof port-key.

So with mixed feelings we headed back to Hogwarts. We tried to suppress a laugh that came out a snort as Luna was skipping through the Great Hall singing 'Voldemort is coming to town'.

/Scene Break/

Fleur was having a blast as she strode through Hogwarts with her Veela charm on at some level with a lot of boys drooling behind her. Especialy on Ron Wealsey. Diggory was protected by Cho an overly protective Asian girl. Krum was grumbling around followed by all the fan girls. We had met Sirius and gotten him off to an island so we were almost content. The almost all girl study group was cramming away for the next test or grumbling over a long essey.

While I was still listed as a champion and able to skip classes Susan was not, so I attended classes with her. Now this was to start a series of confrontations the first was at lunch in the Great Hall where I got to play my favorite game. We played "are you asking as my guardian or as the Headmaster" game. This was new to the whole school and turned the hall in to snickers. As before Albus stormed out.

Next we expected and got Snape. "Well if it's not our new celebrity married couple the Potters." I turned to Susan and thought 'Peverell?' while I got back, 'doing it a second time is boring'. Well that inattention to his smeary comments only spurred Snape on to greater insults.

There was a time when I would take his crap but while we didn't look it we were going on thirty years of age. It was time to put things in there place as well as an arrogant trash mouth professor.

"I think we need to separate the lovebirds so Mrs. Potter will join Mr. Malfoy and…" Snape looked as if he ran out of air and in fact I made sure he did. My hand controlling the air was hidden under the table and as I closed my hand the air constricted around his neck severely restricting his breathing.

"I think that will be unacceptable Professor Snape." I stated.

Susan put her hand on my arm and just said, "Harry don't."

Most inner circle Deatheaters were magically strong and could cast silently. Snape was in the process of doing just that as I released my hold on him. The class saw Snape draw his wand when the wand suddenly shot out of his hand and imbedded itself half way in the stone wall. The invisable wind returned in the form of a punch to his stomach and Snape kissed the floor.

Just to rub it in, "Are you alright Professor, is there any thing we can do?"

Snape gasped, "Out…all of you…OUT!"

That brought along the Headmaster favorite statement, "Mr. Potter report to my office!"

After a few words Professor Flitwick joined me in our march to the Headmasters office. I needed a witness. The gargoyle sprang out of my way before the Professor could give the password and I barged right through the oak doors.

"So what hat are you wearing this time?" I aimed the question at the Headmaster as I hoped for, "are you asking as my guardian or as the Headmaster" game.

I was ignored and Dumbledore pressed on, "I hear you attacked a teacher today and magic'ed his wand into the wall."

"What liar told you that cock and bull story and what teacher was I supposed to have attacked?"

"Professor Snape is the teacher and his word is highly regarded here at Hogwarts."

"Snape? He is not a teacher…"

"That's Professor Snape Harry."

"Nope he's not a teacher and that is Mr. Potter to you."

"Harry these are serious charges…"

"Well Professor Liar is just a little senile as you are, did you forget I lost my magic the other day? So how did I use magic to put his wand in the wall?"

I turned and walked out but as I was leaving I said over my shoulder, "See you in the funny papers, Albus."

When I got to the Great Hall where I knew Susan was she lit into me, "Harry you were being rude to the old goat."

"Hay Potty I hear you're going to be expelled." Draco was there with his goons.

In a voice that the hall could hear I turned to Susan and said, "Can I kill him now?"

"No dear you are not allowed to kill Draky-poo until later. You will enjoy it more if you wait till later."

Draky-poo was not happy with his name in fact he was very unhappy and drew his wand. The strangest thing happened as it broke in two pieces. Dam that pesky shear-wind.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – MadEye exposed

.

MadEye Moody was the DADA instructor and lived up to the "mad" part of his name. He had stated that Dumbledore wanted the students to know the unforgivable curses. He was actually demonstrating them in class. When he got to the 'Imperio' he started using it on the students.

"Mrs. Potter it's your turn so shake a leg and get up here."

The next thing I hear in my head is not some stupid thing like jump on the desk or hop on one leg around the room. I'm heard him say 'Imperio' and then I heard in my head what he was whispering which were orders and instructions that my wife was to do. Susan was to stun me in my sleep, wrap me in an invisibility cloak and take me to MadEye. Today she was to start singing the national anthem." That's when MadEye Moody got introduced to my wind element. He flew across the room and slammed into the stone wall. It seemed our bond was immune to that kind of manipulations, MadEye wasn't to mine.

"Susan are you all right? Hit him with that rope spell and then call your aunt, McGonagall and Pomfrey have active 'floe' access in their office." I shouted.

Susan nodded and sped off from the now almost empty room. As in the speed of the rumor mill word got to Dumbledore before Amelia could arrive. Dumbledork refuses to listen to me and unties and revives the jerk and helps him to the hospital wing. Thankfully MadEye was in a daze.

When Amelia arrived with a couple of Aurors Dumbledork gives out his twinkles and grandfather dung. As this was taking place in the hospital wing I noticed a groggy MadEye going for his flask on the nearby table. The flask flew out of his hand and into Amelia's knocking MadEye back onto the bed .

"Smell it" I directed.

Amelia open it and ran it under her nose, she got one whiff and stunned MadEye.

"Amelia, pray tell what are you doing to poor Alaster?"

"That's not Moody as this is poly-juice."

Dumbledork looked like he wanted to argue but then just gave me a look that I couldn't translate but it wasn't love.

They dug out a very unhappy Alaster Moody from the bottom of his trunk. After a stay in the Hospital wing he was last seen stomping out the door. The curses he was uttering were not for young ears.

/Scene Break/

The second task was another three-ring circus show and I was going to be the conductor.

As the task was about to begin all of the four champions lined up on the edge of the lake.

"Mr. Potter what are you doing?"

"I'm going to call the water spirits and rescue the hostages. The laughter from the audience was nice to hear. I then launched into a native Indian war dance while calling the great water spirit. That had the laughter rolling along.

Suddenly a great billowing fog started not far down the lake and slowly came towards the champions. I kept doing my act until the fog/steam made seeing impossible. Minutes later the hostages were standing next to the champions on the shore line and the fog dissipated.

The physics of the act was simple. Susan using fire on water produced a fog. I used my air to carry her across the lake where I joined her on the couch of air adding my fire to further help with the fog. By now the whole area was thick with fog. I then hovered over where the mer-village was and had my water construct, that I had made to protect my room, head down and retrieve the hostages. The wind got us to shore and the whole act took only a few minute, the hostages awoke when they surfaced but were in the fog and on the shore a minute later. The fog that came in faster than Dumbledore could disparate it… suddenly drifted away. The Merpeople were not happy but so is our lot in life and another task was ruined.

/Scene Break/

OWLs testing was now done and today was the start of the third task. The maze was reportedly full of fun creatures and I for one was happy not to be bouncing around in a maze. In fact Susan and I were happy as we floated over the bleachers with a bird's-eye view of the maze on our couch of air. We were under the invisibility cloak. How we figured out how to keep in on in all the wind is a story for another time.

The first and second tasks were really for nothing but show as the maze determined the winner. Whoever was lucky or skilled enough to get to the cup first won? So if you entered the maze first and took a wrong turn you could forget the cup. There was no way that I could make the champions safe by ruining the task so we watched and were prepared to help.

After all the cannon fire and all the champions were in the maze it got deadly still. We couldn't see a thing because of the high hedges even from our high viewing point. Suddenly this huge Graphorn comes charging through the hedge, Morgana he was huge and he left one huge hole in the hedge."

"Are you sure that's a Graphorn?" Susan asked as the thing was quite rare.

"Oh yes, I'm quite good on creatures that have so many ways to kill."

Dumbledore was yelling at Snape to find Harry Potter. He was acting like he needed Harry to throw to the creature or something. Then the Aurors and teachers started fighting the Graphorn. Even Dumbledore wasn't slowing its rampage down very much. By now the students and adult spectators are running around and falling over each other trying to escape.

Then it got really weird.

/Scene Break/

Breakfast the next morning came early and Susan and I were bombarded with questions. Most were from Hermione. The students were too busy escaping to see what was going on or were in the hospital because thay stayed to watch. I started the tale for the Gryfindor table.

"Well the teachers and Aurors were mostly occupied with the Graphorn. Then out of the hole that the Graphorn had made exits this little two foot high thing. Man the thing was flat ugly. Right behind him was this guy that they later said was dead and he was lugging this huge snake. Directly behind him were two guys lugging a cauldron that was full of a liquid that was sloshing around. The midget raced out was waving his arms around and firing off curses left and right while yelling orders. Following this group are about ten Deatheaters. The guys with the cauldron tripped or something and spilled the liquid on the midget. The two guys run back into the maze followed by the midget who was throwing curses at them. The dead guy slipped and fell. The snake slithered off and the dead guy jumps up and runs into the maze after the other three."

"Well that sounded like fun." Hermione laughed.

"Oh it wasn't over then. While the Deatheaters are firing off curses left and right one of Hagrid's Blast-Ended-Skrewts comes out of the torn hedge and the snake snatches it up like its lunch time. The Skrewts didn't like that at all and fired off one of its blasts. The Skrewt gave the snake a serious case of heart burn as it cooked it there and then."

"So was that the end of the tournament?"

"We don't know as the teachers herded everyone into the castle so we also left the clean-up to the adults. We heard that there were creatures leaking out of that maze for hours.

"Mr. Potter report to my office after breakfast!"

"Morgana it's too early to be playing this game." I groaned, "are you asking as my guardian or as the Headmaster".

He must be getting tired of the game as he demanded, "I must ask where you were yesterday."

"Then I must tell you, it's none of your business."

"I've had enough for this year, my wife and I will be leaving Hogwarts for Family business, you have been notified, goodbye." Susan and I left the hall and headed to an empty classroom and flamed to Bones Acres.

/Scene Break/

"Amelia says there's a furor at the Ministry and Wizengemot over some new laws over Harry Potter. She says Dumbledore is keeping her in the dark on their content. She also filled in the missing information on the maze leakage. Short stuff was probably Voldemort while the dead guy was Peter Pettigrew. "They can't catch or stop Voldemort, they won't admit Pettigrew is alive but they can make new laws to control you." I just shrugged.

Susan and I just smiled as we figured that the Potter vaults would be under attack very soon. We also figured that the Dailey Profit should start a Fudge-a-cide attack on their facts that there was no Voldemort or Pettigrew.

Amelia Bones would start a gigantic rant in just a few days as no one was expecting what happened.

/Scene Break/

"SharpKnife how's the family?"

"Wife's on my back for a new sword but everything else is running smooth."

"You sent the owl so what's Dumbledore up to this time?"

"You were right to move the vaults they presented papers yesterday to confiscate all Peverell, Potter, Slytherin and Gryffindor vaults."

"You don't seem very happy on putting one over on the Ministry."

"That's just it they know you have money so the odds are they will try some other way to strip it from us."

"Well you're the banker what do you suggest?"

"Harry?" Susan interrupted, "Didn't you empty the vaults last time and buy a muggle corporation? How do we now have a corporation and vaults full of money? Can't we just put our money in a muggle bank to keep it safe, hell buy the bank."

"Good question dear but I have no answer" SharpKnife looks confused." I would have laughed but SharpKnife may have taken the laugh the wrong way. He was not aware that this was a rerun of our last lives.

"Lady Peverell that is a fantastic question, let me call in our legal staff, I may have an answer we both will love."

Again we were in a different world and again finagling a different way with our monetary assets. It was not like we were trying to skimp on knuts. The corporation was worth billions in the muggle world and it was safely headquartered in America. We only had one large muggle bank here in England and that was owned by the Goblins. The ministry taking everything here in England left me being a multimillionaire. It was just the principle of this game that I wanted to win.

It was hilarious what words meant or what they could be twisted to mean. The first words to fall to their absolute meaning were that the Gringotts bank was sovereign and none of it could be owned by humans or wizards. After the war the Goblins wanted nothing to do with humans and wizards and that's how the treaty got worded. The next Goblin fact was that I was not classified as a human or a human wizard, I was classified as an Elemental. So I bought shares in the Gringotts bank and when I needed money I just cashed in a share or two. This also gave the Goblins some protection from me turning on them and the bank. Not many people destroyed what the owned. My name was Elemental Share holder #1 Susan was listed as #2. So under the treaty my shares, if found, could not be turned over to the Ministry or Dumbledore as they were human or wizards. I also purchased a port-key made for Goblin's only. It would bust threw almost all wards that were know. This we gave to Amelia there was a war coming.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 - The new school

.

We were sitting around trying to decide if Susan wanted to go back to Hogwarts to finish her education or just move on with our lives. We knew we had Volde to face along with Drakey-poo but there was a whole lot of living that could be done in-between. This decision was to be taken out of our hands. Susan's OWL results arrived and she received a 'P' in all courses. Amelia exploded while Susan was in shock. I was planning a murder most fowl. Not passing her OWLs required Susan to attend school until she became of age or passed the OWLs. When she came to school her husband would follow, that was their plan. While we were around thirty in real years this Ministry saw us as fourteen years old.

Amelia returned from the Ministry with news you could only shake your head over. The fiddling of the laws by Dumbledore's Wizengamot now only recognized age as a determining factor. Bonding and marriage had been removed. What was added was a fine of one million galleons for not attending school. They even put in a clause that the student could not leave the county by any known wizard means of transportation until they had passed their OWLs. International port-key, 'floe' and 'apperation' were Ministry controlled.

/Scene Break/

September 1st Headmasters Office Hogwarts.

Albus 'too many names' Dumbledore was awaiting the arrival of the Hogwarts Express and fulfillment of one of his recent plans. He had Harry Potter by his bint's butt and he was going to squeeze until he got his way. His latest attempt at seizing vaults Gringotts had failed. There was no way that it could have happened as they had covered every loophole possible. His thoughts were interrupted by an owl with an official looking parchment. Albus Dumbledore was not happy Potter had struck and as the heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin he dissolved the board of governors. That could be fixed by another law when the Wizengamot next met.

Popping another lemon drop started its calming effect by the arrival of another owl. This parchment was a joint request from Lord and Lady Peverell for the return of their school fees as they would not be attending Hogwarts in the future. Albus Dumbledore took the 'floe' from his office to the Ministry, he would teach those delinquents how never to mess with Albus Dumbledore.

Albus missed the Deputys' 'floe' call asking what to do over this parchment requesting school transcript for Lord and Lady Peverell. The transcripts were to be sent to the West Coast Witch & Wizard's School of Magic in America. Albus also missed the owl that got tire of waiting and dropped the parchment on his desk before leaving. It was only a copy of a parchment that went to Professor Flitwick appointing him the new Headmaster and dismissing Albus Dumbledore of the post of Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The parchment was signed the heir of Lord Gryffindor and Lord Slytherin.

/Scene Break/

"Welcome to a new year at the West Coast Witch & Wizard's School of Magic. We have a new student joining us this year so let's give a warm reception to Mrs. Susan Peverell. You all have the rule book so just a reminder that those rules will be strictly enforced. So let's enjoy the fantastic meal provided by our resident house elves and a good year to all." Tobias Abercrombie speech was presented with a huge smile as he enjoyed his position as Headmaster. Teaching students had been a life long pleasure which he hoped to continue for a long time.

The school was a single story non descript series of buildings stretching over several acres. As with many magical schools it was surrounded by trees and seven-foot chain link fencing. The school was extensively warded but the surrounding community was half-muggle and half-magical and stray magic being performed was usually ignored.

/Scene Break/

Susan, your home already? How was your first day at school? Do you like the teachers?"

"You're beginning to sound like Hermione dear."

"So you don't like the school?"

"No it's not that it's just not Hogwarts."

"Well it's you who wished to go to school and not just test out. We know you could pass your OWLs."

"I just wish I could figure out if I really want to go to university."

"You know I will back whatever you decide to do, I am beginning to wish I hadn't tested out, learning what our corporation does and how it works is a pain."

"What do you want to do for dinner?"

/Scene Break/

Albus you can't push this anymore! Hogwarts rules have been in force since its founding. The Wizengamot will not overturn our magical foundation so you can get your job back. If you keep pushing this they will push for a no confidence vote on you as Chief Warlock." Tiberius Ogden had been around for decades and was a well-respected member of the Wizengamot.

Albus Dumbledore stomped off to call a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. He was at a loss what to do but hopefully the Order would come up with something. Meanwhile maybe the ICW could be persuaded to make a few laws. Maybe the ICW law enforcement unit could pick up Harry's wife as a fugitive from England.

/Scene Break/

"WORMTAIL!"

"Yes Master."

"Give me your arm."

Voldemort was now a whole something or other and wanted a report. Harry Potter was somewhere and he wanted to know where. There were rumors that he had fled the country.

These pureblood losers had better have some answers or they will suffer. Thought Voldemort as his inner circle started to arrive.

"I have summoned you here to give me information that I have requested. "Bode have you gotten the prophesy?

"I am almost…"

"Crucio"… "I want that prophesy by the end of the week or you will forfeit your life."

"Lucius what have you on Dumbledore?"

"Master, Potter had gotten Dumbledore fired as Headmaster and a half goblin is now Headmaster."

"Fine, draw up plans to take Hogwarts, you have two weeks."

"Snape what have you to report?"

"Potter has fled Hogwarts and taken his whore with him. Potter had fired Dumbledore as Headmaster as Potter is Lord Gryffindor and Lord Slytherin he…"

"Crucio" …"I am Lord Slytherin and let no one forget that. Continue."

"A request has been made for Potter's school transcripts by some place called the West Coast Witch & Wizard's School of Magic. It is believed he is now studying there."

"MacNair I want all information on that school that the Ministry has."

"Yes Master."

"Avery, coördinate with MacNair and a plan to attack that school."

"Goyle, take a couple of new recruits and go to that area and see if you can find where they live, eat or how they come and go."

"Yes Master."

"Well what are you fools waiting on?"

"Bella dear why don't you take a group of recruits and pay our DMLE head a visit."

/Scene Break/

The Ministry in England, the Wizengamot and Dumbledore had made life miserable in England. They want us controlled and not able to leave but as usual they forgot the Goblin 'floe' system. Assuming the Goblins called it a 'floe'. The Goblins arranged legal visas from the American Ministry of Magic under the name of Peverell.

Tobias Abercrombie took one look at the OWL results from Hogwarts and just shook his head and threw the papers in the trash. "Nobody is that stupid, who has it in for you at Hogwarts?" We explain as best we could without sounding paranoid. The Headmaster gave Susan her schedule and we were all set.

The first attempt or attack if you will was from Dumbledore's group. It was probably a good plan but had a number of drawbacks. Tonks and Doge were sent over to place an illegal port-key on Susan transporting her back to England. This magical school dressed like muggles so when Doge showed up with a woman's blouse and dress slacks it was a tip-off that something was not right. Tonks should have known better but was too busy tripping over the door sill of the administration office. With the thought of a pervert entering their school the administration clerk called security. When Security arrived, Tonks the clumsy again tripped sending the three to the ground. Doge panicked and said the activation code and the three headed off to England. The guard returned the next day with his memory wiped of the incident. The school was unhappy along with the American Aurors and the American Ministry.

Our little cave was very comfy and quite private. We were in a mountain but the mountain was in the middle of a desert. To get to the nearest road we had a fire engine red dune buggy. The road led to the large town a number of miles down the road. It sat two and had legal license plates all registered to Harry Evans. It actually was my replacement for my motorcycle that I had in the other world. The wards we had on the cave stopped the locator spells that could be used on us. However, when we were heading to town or just out chasing the next sand pile we were vulnerable. It was nice to flash here and flash there but it was enjoyable to drive up to Lake Mead for a picnic or to splash around in the hot desert sun. We were enjoying our free time to the maximum.

We had been here about six months. Susan was enjoying school and I was still pulling my hair out trying to get a grasp on the different aspects of the corporation. I had not even gotten to the individual companies which were scattered throughout the world.

"Harry its Sunday tomorrow and I want you to take a break."

"Sounds good to me what would you like to do?"

"Let's have breakfast down at the Old Frontier then take a picnic basket up to Mead. Then we can take in a show at the Sands and then come here for some snuggling."

"Just off the top of your head you come up with a fantastic day. Next time maybe we should plan a full day…" I got a light slug to the shoulder. When we got to the shore line, in a secluded spot by Lake Mead, we enjoyed the morning before out lives started to fall apart.

Avery and MacNair may have planed well on an attack on the school but Harry Potter was their target not the school. Avery had noticed that Potter and wife went to Lake Mead every so often and today a locator charm showed they were there. Coordinating thirty Deatheaters from England proved to be a problem and when they arrived they found the couple had just left. That many illegal port-keys did not go unnoticed at the American Ministry of Magic and all available Aurors were dispatched only to find the Lake shore line deserted.

Even the Avery was not stupid enough to attack the Las Vegas strip. If the peas-men didn't get them with their fire-legs the Ministry Aurors in the middle of traffic was not appealing. It was decided to grab Potters wife at school and make him give himself up to the Dark Lord. The dirty thirty 'apperated' to the school leaving a significant trail of magic. Following the magical trail as short time later was a squad of American Aurors.

Tobias Abercrombie was not a slow-witted Headmaster. The administrative offices are the only point of entry to the school without pulling down the wards. Muggle ingenuity was also employed along with magic to protect the school. The Deatheaters had no plan so they reverted to their normal instincts to curse, kill and destroy. They also did not realize that they were dealing with an Elemental.

The first curse caused the red button in the admin section to be slammed down and wards fell from every direction to protect the school. The ringing alarm caused Susan to flame to Harry, their bond knew where the other half was with only a thought.

Susan flamed in scaring the people at the meeting in Harry's board room. "Harry they are attacking the school!"

"We can't have that can we, but I think you best correct your arrival and first impression with these muggles."

"Obliviate!" Shouted Susan and the two flamed to the school.

Susan was the magical and erected anti everything wards while Harry's shear wind shields stopped or deflected all incoming curses and spells. 'Avada Kedara' curses were met with walls of stone that arose from the earth. Once Susan's wards were erected the clean up started. Tar melted into blazing attack animals. Sand creachers hard as stone arose from the earth all attacking the men in black. A sheer wind cut a fire hydrant open and spears of ice shot forth. Dog like animals of stone patrolled the outer perimeter stopping anyone attempting to leave by foot.

The arriving Aurors saw only devastation and settling dust. Two children looking about fourteen years of age stood untouched in the arena of death. The only job left for the Aurors was to pick up the pieces and have the geyser of water from the hydrant stopped. There were no survivors other than the two children.

"Who did this, what happened?" the head Auror asked.

The Auror was not ready for Susan's reply, "I'm afraid we did this, it's not nice to mess with Harry Potter and his wife." The giggle was more from stress release than happiness.

The arguments and discussions started but ended not to our liking.

The Minister of Magic was not unkind but firm, "We can't have Voldemort bringing his war to our shores so I'm afraid you and your wife's visas are going to be revoked and you returned to your last point of departure, England."

"Can you give us a week and arrange OWL testing for my wife, other wise she will be arrested as soon as she arrives in England." I asked.

"That's well within reason. Say day after tomorrow at 10am to start your testing. Just ask anyone at the Ministry where testing is done and they can help you. We are really sorry but we just don't want a war with that Dark Lord of yours."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – Preperations

The next morning in the offices of Harry Evans of Evans Corporation:

"Hank as an ex-pat and a magical I want a security force hired here and in England. Squibs and magical only, I have a war to fight and I need squibs with armament and magical people who will fight against a Dark Lord and injustice. I need them in England ASAP. I'll get you coördinates or port-keys as soon as the Goblins provide me a place to stay."

Midmorning at the local Gringotts bank America after a Goblin call to England:

ShapeKnife so good of you to come I have a several needs and I believe you can help for the usual fees apply of course."

"How much dragon dung will this get me and the Goblin Nation into Lord Peverell?"

"Oh going official on me are you? I need a huge estate with barracks as I am forming up my own army. Also supplys to sustain them and greased palms for import of weapons."

"The ministry isn't going to like this."

"Hang the Ministry and if they get in my way I will have them hanging in Diagon Alley as a warning." I was not going to take anymore of anything. If they could not leave me in peace then I will upset their little lives.

"Going Goblin on us are you Harry? Why ask me for something you already have? Ever heard of Hogwarts?"

"Damn if you are not one sneaky Goblin, yes if I am going to upset people why not start it out right. Can you get me a half dozen international port-keys with an arrival point Hogwarts. Also I will need one to your bank." I was thinking and planning as I was talking but SharpKnife brought me back to the present.

"Are you planning a mass assault on Gringotts also Harry?"

"Funny SharpKnife, no just three or four people will arrive with me. Let's see, me, my wife and my security officer and maybe his assistant."

"I will make one for four people to Gringotts much more and you would automatically be attacked as an invading army.

Mid Afternoon:

I flamed to the cave and found Amelia crying on Susan's shoulder. Our elves were standing around wringing their hands along with another elf I didn't recognize.

"Amelia was attacked by Bellatrix Laestrange and her husband Rodolphus, they burnt Bones Acres to the ground."

"Thank you Harry, they would have gotten me if you hadn't given me that port-key."

"Sorry about Bones Acres, we will rebuild but right now we are planning to return to England. So welcome to the cave for as long as you like."

/Scene Break/

Susan passed her OWLs with flying colors and we activated the port-key. Hank, Susan, Amelia and I arrived in Gringotts England. Hank had arranged for press coverage when we left the bank. We then made our appearance in the Alley.

It wasn't long before a voice rang out, "Harry do you have a word for the Dailey Profit?"

In a loud voice I answered, "Yes I do. I had to leave England because you're corrupt Ministry tried to manipulate me by using my wife. I will not allow them to do that again. My wife has her OWLs and I ensured that the manipulating bastard is no longer Headmaster of Hogwarts. Your Lord Moldeshorts sent a crew to America to do us harm, they were eliminated. Tom Marvolo Riddle aka half-blood Dark Lord you're also on my vermin list for extermination." I thought that summed it up nicely.

We headed to Hogwarts for a chat with Flitwick:

"Harry, Susan, what brings you to Hogwarts, surly you aren't planning to attend classes." Flitwick was as happy as I remembered him.

"Professor I have a security contingency group that I am going to move into Hogwarts. I wanted you to know that we have decided to take the war to the enemy in the near future."

"I'm sorry Harry but this is a school and while you may be able to do what you say I will not stand for the disruption of learning at this school. If you insist on your security forces being here I am afraid that you will have to find a new Headmaster."

"Please do not react in haste. There in no intent to interrupt the students or take the running of the school from your fine care. I believe we can open part of the unused towers for living quarters and after a little cleaning all our training will be done in the ForbiddenForest. The only disturbance would be some possible noise from the forest and only on rare occasions"

"So far I withdraw my objection but Harry why are you really here?"

"I will need the use of Hogwarts house elves and I would prefer to ask you and them if this can be accomplished. Dobby!"

POP, Yes Master Harry Potter Sir.

Dobby what do the house elves have to say?

"Head Elf Bartholomew wishes to discuss this with you, Master Harry."

The discussion was profitable for all parties. The Headmaster got protection for his school while I got room and board for my crew at a good price which included secrecy. The elves got more work which they were thrilled with. The elves were only partially being used at Hogwarts and looked forward for more work. The last part was almost dragged out of the head elf before he gave his approval. .

The elves wanted it but dared not ask for permission to have children. Only their masters could give that permission and Hogwarts was not talking. I however was a different story and said yes. Susan made sure that they were ordered to only ask for anything they needed.

The security team started arriving in ones and twos. Each was interviewed by Hank whether squib or magical. I needed to know if they could kill. I was not hiring murderers and they could leave at any time they didn't like what was going on but stopping Dark Lords required Deatheaters to be stopped, dead!

HanK did a serious job in hiring. He had ex every type such as seals, and military sergeants that could lead them. The magical side was also ex-military types but could also use a wand. I guess there is always a person who find a normal life boring and drift to where the action can flare.

England is very anti-guns but there are always palms to be greased to get what you want and get it through customs to where you need them. What was funny was the American government was selling them and had their secret agents that were chasing them, while the English customs was following them and they all lost the shipments in Scotland. Hogwarts was un-plotable, ward protected and all the government agencies chasing the weapons never sent even a squib in the chase. I never knew what was purchased or how it got here, I left that to the experts.

Training was done in the Forbidden Forest and was more the troops getting to know each other and to keep in shape. Susan and I were the invisible heads; all civilian orders came from Hank to the military leaders. We had fun watching the ultra secret force at Hogwarts. Right the twins were caught snooping so the whole school knew that something was going on even if they couldn't see the troops in action. Rumors went crazy a usual. When Susan was not in classes we watched from our invisible air couch over the actions in the Forbidden Forest.

The only exceptions were the Centaur, Acromantula and Snape. The Centaur demanded the force leave their forest and were persuaded with numerous rounds of tear gas to leave this area alone. The Acromantula were not as smart. First the smaller ones smelled food and came. Then the larger ones came to feed on the dead smaller ones and the humans. That brought the big one to feed on every thing as they were hungry. That contributed to what noise that came one day from the Forbidden Forest. Muggle weapons with armor piercing rounds were not affected by Acromantula hard shells. Hagrid was seen being levitated out of the forest as he charged in to protect his cute and innocent friends. It did take ten stunners and a canister of knock out gas to his chest to put him into slumber land.

Snape was another problem. Since Susan wished to attend classes for her NEWTs she had to take classes where Snape was in charge. I made it a point to attend those classes under our invisibility cloak. Taking of points or snide remarks were ignored. Crude statements and detentions given were ignored. However Shape was noted for lay his hands on students. He could shake you so bad you could get whip-lash and his dragging of students to his office was feared by all. His detentions of Susan for sitting straight were overruled by the Headmaster which made Snape even more volatile in class. Flitwick was looking for a qualified potion master but they were hard to come by. It took three classes for Snape to figure out that his laying his hands on Susan caused him great pain. On the third day his new wand got imbedded into the stone wall like his old wand. He stomped out of Hogwarts never to be seen on the grounds ever again.

With all that was going on Draco and Ron kept the insides of Hogwarts a war zone. They traded insults and were throwing fists when they couldn't curse each other. Draco had his goons helping so Ron got Seamus and Ernie to help out so Draco added to his army. Terry Boot and Michael Corner joined Ron when a stray curse hit their girl friend. It was later discovered that their girl friend was the same girl.

Fudge got a vote of no confidence when Voldemort appeared and tried to violently over throw the Ministry. Failing to take the ministry he destroyed Diagon Alley in retaliation. Then the idiots elected Lucius Malfoy as the new Minister and Draco became totaly impossible to control.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 - Who's got the Ministry

"Harry I really am getting tired of these 'glamour' charms all the time."

"You're in your seventh year at Hogwarts and you want to look like a thirteen year old kid still? You just have to look older or we are going to have problems."

"I guess."

"Look this summer Voldemort has stepped up his attacks on muggles and Deatheater Lucius has kept the Ministry ineffective. He will be coming after Hogwarts any day now."

"Yes and just how much is your little army costing us?"

"Oh! You really did get out of bed on the wrong side. It's costing a small fortune but I think keeping Hogwarts safe is worth the price."

Meanwhile:

I was wrong. Voldemort took over the Ministry and placed it into Lucius Malfoy's open arms. Amelia arrived and told us how she had fled just before the dark robed masked men secured each floor of the ministry.

"Those working in the Ministry that were not Deatheaters were killed or herded into storage rooms."

"Wasn't there any resistance from the employees?" Susan asked.

"No they dropped all the ward and the Deatheaters just 'apperated' in, most of the Aurors were out of the ministry at the Ministers direction. Luck was that the Wizengamott wasn't in session so most of them were also out of the Ministry building."

"Can you try and contact and form up the remaining free Aurors?"

"I can try."

"DOBBY!" pop

"Yes Master Harry Sir."

"Please bring me Hank and have an elf take Amelia where ever she needs to go. Oh! and have an elf bring Hermione Granger here as soon as you can." POP The war had taken its next step.

"Susan please contact the Headmaster and ask if he has any heartburn with muggleborn parents moving into Hogwarts for their safety. How many there will be is a work in progress.

"So we are going to respond?"

"As Amelia just said, we can try."

POP…

"Harry?"

"Hermione if your willing, I want you to coordinate with all the muggleborns you can find and have them contact their parents. I want to know just how many are willing to move into Hogwarts and it doesn't have to be done today, take your time."

"You sound serious, has something happened?"

"The Ministry has just fallen to Voldemorts forces so its time to do something."

"I'll get right on it Harry."

POP…"Hank, set up a war room conference the fhit has hit the san. The Ministry has fallen."

/Scene Break/

Since I called a war room conference Susan and I decided to attend and let the troop see who was paying them and a last chance to back out. The Headmaster was fully behind housing refugees at Hogwarts.

As soon as we walked in it started, "Hay who let the kids in."

"I did who also happens to be your employer and pays you salary." I replied.

"Guys I wouldn't push this if I were you, settle down and have a listen. They are your employers." Hank wasn't overly happy with Susan and I attending.

This meeting wasn't going over very well and as I tried to outline what had happened and where we would be going, trust in leadership raised its ugly head. "How can an untrained inexperienced kid lead us anywhere?" That question or statement was bound to come up so Hank took us out to the Forbidden Forest and asked for six men to attempt to take on the kid. "Oh! The six men best have their doctor handy as you will be taking on Harry Potter." That got the wind taken out of many of the troops sails. Six did step forward. They also lasted no time at all. Magic or guns have a hard time winning when the very earth you stand on decides it hate you. Since there were no more challengers we adjourned back to the war room. I was surprised, Hank had done well in troop selection, no one decided to quit.

Elves are either never seen or are just something that the magical community sees but never takes notice of and that is how the floor plans of the Ministry got drawn for our use, elves. Some things were obvious but some were like the elves, not noticed.

"Hay! Look at this! Every floor of the Ministry has the lifts going to them except floor ten." Officer Kilpatrick exclaimed.

"Every one knows that." Grumbled another.

"Yes but look, all the lifts open to a landing which leads to a corridor which lets you into the offices." Kilpatrick continued. "All the windows over looking the landing are magical windows and do not view the landing. You land troops on the landings and you have everyone on that floor trapped. Floor nine is the exception but those stairs only goes to floor ten and that floor has no escape."

/Scene Break/

Four weeks later which allowed the muggleborn that wished to move to Hogwarts to do so and avoid retribution from Volde.

We did land five magical and five squibs to each level's landing. We also did a pincer movement. Ten additional men started on floor ten and ten were sent to level one. This was to be able to arrive at the rear of any force that might come via the lifts or provide any level that got into trouble with more man power.. The Hogwart's elves took the men at three o'clock in the morning. At that time we felt there would only be a skeleton crew, we were right. Elves bypassed the wards and the Ministry building was secured. Only a couple of our troops were injured but Voldemort side was not so lucky. Those that survived were put in holding cells. The hardest part was finding and gaining control of the ward for our fun later in the morning.

/Scene Break/

Amelia had been partly successful but we looked at her success as a total win. Amelia had contacted many of the Aurors that were not in the Ministry when Voldemort claimed it as his own. There was a lot of work to be done this morning but bright and shiny Voldemort's Ministry started arriving. The 'floe' system was locked down to arrivals only.

A very happy MadEye Alaster Moody was first in line to administer stunners as the supposed workers exited the 'floe'. Their arm was searched and when the mark was seen they were hauled off to holding cells. Azkaban was just a revolving door for Deatheaters so none got that trip. Those without marks were given Veritaserum and then hauled off to the holding cells if they truly supported Voldemort.

Voldemort was not happy with his Ministry falling. He passed out pain in all directions for days. Unbeknownced to us he dispatched his inner circle to many different countries promising prospective Deatheaters each what they wanted and power. As long as they were kept apart they would never know that all they would get was death in the end. The wrath of Lord Voldemort would be soon felt in England.

Dumbledore charged into the ministry, Harry I must speak with you as it is imperative to England's safety."

"Is this as a private citizen or as Chief Warlock Mr. Dumbledore.

"Harry I must speak with you its urgent!"

Susan and I had a long day and I didn't have the energy to argue. We headed to a private office near by to hear what he had to say.

"Harry Voldemort made Seven Horcux of which you are one. Without my help and guidance the world will be doomed."

Is there no getting rid of this pain in the Arse? I thought.

"Thank you Mr. Dumbledore for this enlightening piece of information. My wife and I shall take it under advisement." Susan and I turned and started to leave the office.

Susan couldn't let it go without giving Dumbledore some heartburn, "So dear do you think of this information, will we go Horicux hunting?"

"I think not my love."

"So what shall we do?"

"Not a thing my dear, this is the Ministry's and England's problem. Shall we do Chinese for dinner?"

"Yes, lets."

/Scene Break/

A week later the Wizengamot elected a new Minister and the filling of the Ministry with new employees began. Mr. Weasley became the new head of the DMLE while Tobias Snape became the head Auror. In the unprecedented election of Albus Dumbeldore as Minister and retaining his Chief Warlock status, the magical world knew it was safe.

Amelia threw up he hand and had quit the Ministry. She and headed off to Hogwarts to help out and ended up teaching DADA.

/Scene Break/

"Staff please come to order. I know that this news of the new Minister is shocking but we need to deal with maters here at Hogwarts." Flitwick ordered.

"That's the truth!" I chuckled, "We don't know if Voldemort or Dumbledore will attack Hogwarts first."

"I think that is a poor joke at a time like this." McGonagall stated.

Flitwick tried to head off this line of discussion, "Harry I assume you and your security force will be staying for the foreseeable future?"

"Yes indeed Filius, I expect an attack at any time from Voldemort and I am sure Dumbledork is plotting his next move as we speak."

The staff meeting digressed into arguments and shouts.

The next morning we found Draco Malfoy and half of the Slytherin house missing. It did not go unnoticed that a few people from the other houses were also missing. While the rumor mill said the Slytherin's kidnapped the other missing students the consensus was the missing Slytherins had joined Voldemort. Ron Weasley contended that Draco was too embarrassed to show his face after his father was arrested as a Deatheater.

Susan had the right of it, "You know Ron just took Draco's place as head bully of the school."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter – 25 The fun starts

.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit nor embarrassing anyone but my self.

School ground on in an attempt to be as normal as possible. Voldemort attacks continued on muggle villages and Diagon ally. Summer break arrived without much joy having to return to homes that were full of fear. Susan and I could not go anywhere as we felt an attack was coming any day and a school full of muggleborn families was a tempting target. Most muggleborn families were smart enough and remained at Hogwarts. The Ministry was problematic in two ways. First Dumbledore was hiring a strange assortment of Aurors or better labeled as Mercenaries. Secondly the Wizengamot was passing some odd laws. We noticed little pieces that were designed to cause me problems. Things like fifty percent tax on all income derived from outside England. Travel out side of England could be said to be nonexistent with all the new regulations and taxes imposed on that type travel. The Goblins were also not happy with the taxes levied on the Bank.

We spent the summer as best we could with picnic baskets by the lake. The room of requirements got a thorough work out providing a Charabbean beach. Susan and I were not the only ones that were bored. The security force was getting tired of not doing anything. Even a pay raise did not quiet some of the more vocal among them.

/Scene Break/

"So tomorrow we start a new school year. Can I have some of your security force at the train station Harry?"

"Of course Filius."

The students disembarked and had many different reactions. The muggle raised went wide-eyed at least while other students approached the soldiers with automatic Thompson machine guns with a gazillion questions. The non muggle raised were confused at to what were muggles and their weapons doing on the platform. They all finally arrived at the castle and the welcoming feast with a thousand questions and rumors flying.

Breakfast was well under way the next morning when the Headmaster ran into the Great Hall and directed all students to their common rooms. He directed all Prefects to take attendance. The students were barely leaving the Great Hall when three solders raced into the entrance hall and took up positions. Two were carrying Squad Automatic Weapons(SAW) and one had a SMAW or Shoulder-Launched Multipurpose Assault Weapon. Some of the muggle raised recognized the heavy-duty machine guns and the bazooka. Anyone opening the great doors of Hogwarts were going to regret being at Hogwarts. Had the students been able to wander the halls they would have found solders on all floors and secret tunnels with SAWs. Very few security people were on the turrets of Hogwarts but those that were searching the skies for brooms.

"Well dear are you ready?" Susan asked.

"To tell you the truth I'm hoping that we both have a flaming great time."

"Oh stop with the jokes and get your winds blowing so we can see what's coming."

The Deatheaters assaulting the gates did not notice the sky turning dark. The three giants made up the grunt work and the gates fell after the magical and physical assault.

"Oh I do say he has brought the lot this time." Susan sighed.

"Yes he has but this time I believe he has made it a Cock up."

"How's that dear?"

"He came himself of course." I laughed.

Voldemort had about a hundred Deatheaters some of which were herding the twenty trolls. A few of the vampires were sliding towards the castle. Other Deatheaters were herding the Streelers while some were forcing the Graphorn at the front door. Of course the Acromantula were clicking their way to the walls. Voldemort was playing the conductor and hiding behind his forces where he thought it was safe.

Susan and I are fast with our Elements but it is still one thing at a time. I had twenty stone wolves spring from the ground the five bolts of lightning waited for my direction. The ice construct that I made from the lake took a moment to wade into action. I was happy that the couple of our security force was quick with the SMAW. The battle itself could be said to be the attack on the gates but I like to say it was the SMAW missile that hit the first giant that started the fighting. Tough hide or not he made a splash across the grounds. Susan erected another anti-apparition and anti port-key fields and joined me in a stream of fire creachers burning down everything in their path.

Everything was not going our way by any stretch of the imagination. Having twenty or more curses thrown at us at any given moment had to be blocked and blocked again. The Graphorn did crush in the front doors of Hogwarts but it found an anti-tank round up its nose quit destructive. The accompanying Deatheaters got introduced to the SAW times two. The Trolls found that they disliked the lighting pouring from the sky's while another Giant decorated the landscape. I had another salvo of curses that I had to blocked and gave the closest Deatheater and company a sheer wind. By now everyone was close to where our couch of wind floated. I had enough and flamed to the ground near Voldemort with my body encased in deadly flames, Susan followed doing a good imitation of Fiendfyre. That got Voldemort's attention as two streaks of fire shot to the ground in different directions. His 'Avada Kedavra' curses came to where we had landed but each of us planed not to be in one place very long.

The two Hebridean Blacks circled once before seeing the Dragon Riders fighting with fire and ignored the pain from the two legs riding them. The Dragons flamed the riders on each others backs. It was not advisable to face death so close, so they departed as quickly as they arrived.

Voldemort was not going to be fooled by all this trickery. The two fire creachers were nothing but people casting illusions and casting some type of 'Incendio' spell. Voldemort was surpised that he had underestimated the defences and overestimated his capabilities. He had a port-key that could bust through any wards and the tactic of splitting up only meant he had to watch his back. How they were able to keep the fire illusion was of no consequence but they appeared to be able to fly without a broom, that was bothersome. A blast of freezing air passed his shield and froze his left arm. Spinning around he saw a person on fire and cast an 'Avada Kedavra' curse. Spinning around he saw what he expected and that was the Fiendfyre person attempting an attack. This was getting to dangerous so he firing another 'Avada Kedavra' and activated his port-key only to be hit from both side by something as the key whisked him away.

If any of the residence of Little Hampton were around the Riddle Manor they would have witnessed the Manor erupting in flames. The entire Manor was engulfed in flames and then two creatures encased in fire strolled out of the inferno. They were holding hands the strolled down the lane and then suddenly disappeared.

Minister Albus Dumbledore led his contingent of twenty Aurors through the gates of Hogwarts. The other wards appeared to be operating as the gates was the closest he could get while 'apperating'. The scene sent a chill up his spine. Corpses and body parts littered what was left of the landscape. Craters in the ground were still smoking while baby Acromantula were dragging body parts into the Forbidden Forest. Seeing the great door to the school smashed he knew that the Deatheaters had made it into Hogwarts. Dumbledore with his troops rushed towards the door only to be met with a strange noise and the ground in front of them was acting funny.

"No one enters this building until the kids get back" came a strange voice from the doorway.

"What kids are you referring too?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why that would be us Mr. Dumbledore." Albus spun and saw Susan and Harry Potter strolling hand in hand towards him and the front door.

"Pull the forces back and give the all clear." I yelled.

A noise was heard and within seconds Flitwick came bouncing out greeting the Minister of Magic as if nothing of importance had happened.

Dumbledore sent his Aurors to clean up and then to return to the Ministry, "Harry I must insist that you listen to me. Let's find a quiet room and discuss your next move."

Discuss our next move? This was enough for us to follow him to an empty classroom giggling. After he warded it from here to Chicago he started. "I must congratulate you on you successful repelling of Voldemort's forces. By the way who are those men you told to leave when I got here?"

"Those were people I have hired to protect the school. Voldemort and most of his forces are now gone, dead, terminated and …"

"No Harry you must understand with his Horicux he will be back, it's only a matter of time before he is back and you must sacrifice yourself for England. Are you sure you destroyed his body?"

"Thanks Albus, Susan and I will keep that intelegence in mind for when he gets back but for now I think we will just enjoy ourselves. Come dear we have your classes to attend." We left Dumbledore to his thoughts as we now had Draco to find. Although if it wasn't for the prophesy I would be tempted to put a fire bolt up Dumbledork's rear end.

/Scene Break/

It's been quiet for the last six months if you ignore Dumbledore's constant warning that we need to go on a Horicux hunt. I have disbanded my security force down to a handful of non grumbling people. I have need for crowd control and a knife in the back from a business competitor is just as deadly as anything else. Susan and I are now in discussion of which University to attend and our future eternity together. John had not taken away our not aging nor living forever. John had been forced by Susan to insure the entire new world was the same as the old world, we had forgotten about the aging thing. Susan had insured that no Horcrux were left or restored in the new world including one in Harry Potter.

Soon thereafter attacks were happening in some outlying muggle villages. Dumbledore knew that Voldemort had returned and refused to listen to anything else. He was still trying to make laws that got me controlled or got to our money. The current law being passed was based on the prophesy which Dumbledore provided the Wizengamot. The new law made up our minds, WE decided to go to university. The law when ratified made me the only one able to kill Voldemort so I was to be put under the control of the Minister of Magic.

We told Flitwick and teachers and students friendly to Susan goodbye and said we were attending university in America. Piss on Dumbledumb and his stupid laws over travel and us. We actually changed our glamour and took university in England. We were happy in our muggle flat doing our studying and enjoying life for the first year. We warded out flat and ourselves so the point-me spell could not work. Attacks were being reported in both magical and muggle newspapers. Dumbledumb's ministry was not doing much to stop the new dark lord THE BLACK DRAGON. Dumb they are, who is Lord Black? Who was referred by his father and mother as their little dragon? DAH!

Of all the stupid things we picked up at Uni was tennis. This fit in nicely with our normal fitness routine. We actually were pretty good and made the university doubles team. We got to visit other Universities in tournaments.

We should have known that with all the newspaper coverage of the semi-final tournament that the Deatheaters might attend. They did!

The Deatheaters appeared in the middle of the court firing 'Avada Kedavra' curses at the stands. They received a warm welcome as Susan and I made the ten Deatheaters charcoal statues. We flamed out leaving the mess for the Aurors and the 'Obliviation' of a couple hundred spectators.

According to the Dailey Profit there was a ten thousand galleon reward to the capture of Harry Potter. That had to be the biggest "I have a dream" on the Ministry of Magic's part. They thought that the average citizen was going to take on the idiot that killed Voldemort? There was also a small fact that should have reached the public. Messing with Harry Potter left piles of ash of his opponents or at least charcoal statues.

/Scene Break/

Months later:

Uni moved on and so did the Ministry's search for the Potters. We had been avoiding Diagon alley but fates wishes over road our poor desires. We had been called to Gringotts to discuss Dumbledore's latest attempts concerning me and Gringotts. We had just stepped out of an alley in Diagon alley that we had flamed into when Fate's wishes start to fulfill. We assumed that someone had been watching for us but regardless of why we were now the center of attention.

I had a storm brewing in the sky as I unleashed a wind-shear down Diagon Alley. Susan took on the other side of the street with balls of flames the size of basketballs. My wind shield was holding as I shot my wind-shear down Knockturn alley followed by a spray of water. The rain started to fall on Knockturn alley followed by several lightning strikes. The electricity surge that went with the water electrocuted the evil from Knockturn Alley Street. I turned to help Susan and throw some fire ball myself when I realized that there standing in the middle of the street was a grown up Drakey-poo. He was standing there with his arm pointing at us with something that looked like his Hand of Glory.

This of course was like last time but there was going to be a change for Susan and I didn't even trust the Fates. While we unleashed fire, lightning and wind at Draco we both turned into pillars of flames and 'flamed' away in opposite directions. We 'flamed' like in and out like the hounds of hell were on holiday. This time like last time the vibrating waves arrived to hit us at the same time.

Draco was filled with joy as he stood with his arm outstretched with the device he had worked so hard to find. The ancient artifact had worked, his arch enemy was now dispersed into nowhere. Draco suddenly had a strange feeling that something or someone was…"Hello Draky-poo, you missed."

Draco tried to do a number of things at the same time. His first instinct was to run but as he turned he dropped the ancient artifact. He took a step backward when he saw who was there. Tripping over his own feet and the artifact he fell on the artifact which activated and Draco and the artifact disappeared.

"Think Draky-poo fell to pieces or do you think John has some super glue? I asked Susan.

With our luck? I vote with the super glue."

"I can't believe he fell for the same trick as Voldemort did."

"Yes they were so intent on destroying our flaming constructs that they never notice us approaching from the side."

What happened to Diagon Alley was near total destruction just as last time. Numerous buildings fronts were ripped off or crushed inward. Fires were raging in different locations and dead bodies littered the streets. Craters could be seen where the light bolts had hit. Many buildings were still collapsing but Dracy-poo was now no more so we decided to copy the klutz and we 'flamed' out to our flat.

The Dailey Profit carried story after story for days over the destruction that had been wrought in Diagon Alley. Many articles had statements from the Minister of Magic. He claimed that Harry Potter had again faced Voldemort in an epic battle. Each article pleaded with Harry to turn himself in so the great leader of the light could help train him in the quest to permanently defeat Voldemort. Yada, bla, bla!

"Well Susan we have fulfilled the prophesy and all the bad guys are gone. What do you want to do?" and I was told, ordered, and told "you had better".

Susan wanted OUT so we closed down the flat and got our transcripts from Uni and headed to the cave.

Post script:

Susan insured that we never set foot in England ever again. We attended college and other schools and still traveled the world. We tried to spend the money in our banks but we failed miserably. So in the end we found peace in each other and faded from the world at large.

A year after returning to our cave we saw a newspaper.

England's wizard world became aware of the new Dark Lord. Dumbledore is still awaiting the return of Lord Voldemort. England's Magical community is content in the knowledge that the Boy-Who-Lived will return and vanquish the newest Dark Lord. The newest Dark Lord's name? Ron the terrible.

fin


End file.
